Out to the Black
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: A man from the past joins the crew of Serenity. Can he help them in their quest to keep flying? Chapter 20 now up. This chapter finishes up this story arc. Allan is healing from his injuries and a certain doctor gets his head out of his Pi-gu.
1. Prologue

Blast From The Past

Out to the black

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. It's in the Firefly 'Verse and includes some back-story I made up for the exodus from Earth That Was. I haven't used a Beta reader for this and I apologize but I wanted to get this out while the iron was hot so to speak. Constructive reviews are shiny.

Out to the black

Prologue

It had been a long day. As Allan Bryant stood up slowly and stretched his back, he realized how tired he was. Ever since the day the then young engineer realized that he knew how to make a practical spacecraft power plant using a radion accelerator core reactor, he knew he had his work cut out for him.

Just in time too. Earth was just about used up. Fossil fuels supplies were dwindling, crop failures were rampant, the icecaps melting rapidly and the world seemed to be coming apart at the seams.

World governments had changed rapidly in the last 30 years his life Allan thought, He had been born an American in a small town in Northern Vermont. By the time he was ten he was a citizen of the Anglo-Sinai Alliance. This new composite government had formed after the merging of the world's two largest economies. Consisting of China and the United States. Then they had annexed Canada, the United Kingdom, Most of Western Europe and Northern Africa.

The new Alliance formed a central government that seemed to Allan, to have kept the worst of the original nations ideology and none of the good. Human rights were put on the back burner, while government control along with profit and greed came to the forefront.

At age 41 with numerous patents for spacecraft propulsion, terraforming and life support systems behind him and an obscene amount of money in his bank account, he felt that maybe, just maybe he could help fix things for humanity.

Astronomers had located a star system about 20 light years from Earth that looked like a gift from God himself. Midway through the 21st century, optics had been developed that had a resolution high enough to reliably detect planets up to 40 light years out. Since this star system was closer, it of course had much higher resolution. The central blue star had two nearly earth sized planets right in the middle of the habitable range and many other rocky smaller planets scattered about. Also there were two smaller yellow stars orbiting the blue primary that seemed to have planets as well. Spectrums taken showed oxygen, nitrogen, water and everything else needed for life on the two primary planets.

Allan had a plan. First he needed to get his company to start building the ships needed for an exodus across the stars. Getting it financed by the Alliance government was the tricky part but he had done it. Allan renamed his company after the new light guiding him. The Blue Sun Corporation. He hired the best scientists he could find in every field. Then he began to design the ships, these new arks to take mankind to a new place. A new place he prayed, that man wouldn't screw up.

The government of course kept sticking it's nose in his business, over the ten years it took to build the ships, Alliance politicians set limits on how many ships could be built and who would be allowed to travel. Alliance rules limited the ages of those allowed to join the exodus. Anyone older than 35 wouldn't be allowed to go, also preference was given to couples with kids. There were some exceptions however.

Cryonics had just come into practical use for stabilizing critically ill or injured people. Some of the higher-ranking Alliance government personnel volunteered to be put in cryo for the nearly 100-year trip. To be available as leaders to the new Parliament they would form once they reached the new worlds. Those boarding the ships on Earth wouldn't live to see the new worlds they were heading for. But their grandchildren just might.

Allan was pissed. He wanted to set foot on these new worlds so bad he could taste it. While not really a prideful man, this was his dream and all this wouldn't have happened without him. "I deserve this and you know it". he hissed at his Alliance contact over the video link. "I am more than willing to go into cryo for the trip. Besides if something happens on the way, you can pull me out to fix it and then put me back in cryo". "I'm sorry Allan, you know the rules. No one over 35 in general population and no one other than a government official in cryo. You're 51 years old Allan, and a government official you are not". Sneered the man on the other side of the link.

"You're going aren't you"?

"Of course, they need the Minister of Defense once we reach the new planets". John Lassiter replied. "The people will not know how to live on a planet after 100 years in space. They will need guidance".

"And an iron fist no doubt". Allan said wearily.

"Perhaps" was the reply.

"Well I can see that this is a pointless conversation, Enjoy your trip John". Allan shot back. And hit the call disconnect button on the console angrily. "How that ignoramus got the new laser pistol I designed, named after him I'll never know". Muttered Allan to himself.

Six months later, in a flurry of worldwide press coverage, the twenty-eight ships of the exodus fleet left orbit for their destiny among the stars. Eighteen were passenger ships, carrying the almost twenty five million souls to the new worlds. Four ships were arks in the true sense of the word. Carrying as many of the species of earth that they could. Most were just actually DNA information so animals could be cloned at the destination as well as during the voyage. Another four ships were the farm ships. Carrying some livestock but mostly plants and crops to be planted on the new worlds and as well food for the trip. The last two ships were vast factories designed to recycle as much as they could from the other ships and join it with the limited resources they had brought with them to make the parts and equipment to keep the fleet operating.

As the last ship pulled out of orbit, named appropriately "Kansas" since it was a farm ship. Allan thought wistfully," that's the one I'd want to be on if I was going on the arks". A farm ship, open areas and grass. Reminding Allan of his youth at his Grandfathers farm in Vermont. Green fields, riding horses, hunting in the fall, fishing in the spring. Granddad teaching him to fly in his restored nearly 120-year-old Piper Cub, His love for late 20th century Rock & Roll music….

"Enough of this maudlin stuff". He said to himself as Allan turned on his Internet TV and switched to one of the many news sites. "This is not good". Allan muttered to himself. The news report was showing food riots in New York and Boston, as well as in Hong Kong. The food was running out fast. The last two growing seasons had been utter failures. Oil was in short supply. Prices were up for everything. There were rumblings of war in the Middle East again…

"Enough is enough" Allan said to himself and stalked into his study. He had work to finish on his newest ship. It was small, fast and had a fully automated cryo chamber for one. The had told him he couldn't travel on the Arks. That was fine, he'd get there on his own and probably get there first. Allan had wondered what to call his ship and thought back to an old rock and roll song he loved from the 1970's. He decided to name it "Free Bird"

--

It was going to work Allan thought to himself. His final project here on Earth, the small ship he called Free Bird was almost complete. In the main the ship was mostly a huge fuel tank to feed the engines for the trip to the Blue sun system as it had become to be known. The aft end was a deceptively small engine nozzle and just forward of that was a 15-meter yellow globe that helped concentrate the stream of energized ions that actually propelled the ship. Next was the fusion reactor core, exposed to space for cooling. This allowed the systems to function with hopefully no maintenance for about 100 years. Although Allan had calculated that the core itself could make power for the ships systems for a significantly longer time. Nearing the center of the ship was a nearly 50 meter long tank of deuterium that had enough fuel to accelerate the ship to nearly ten percent of the speed of light at cruise thrust, then a higher thrust burn to "hit the brakes" once the ship reached the Blue Sun System. Still further forward was a cargo compartment with supplies for building shelters, a few small ground vehicles, food, farming supplies, and everything else Allan would need to start his life on one of the new planets. At the forward end of the ship was the control module. This part of the ship was actually a small detachable lifting body craft about two-thirds the size of one of the old NASA Space Shuttles from the late 20th century. It was capable of spaceflight, sustained atmospheric flight and vertical landing on a planet with up to twice earth normal gravity.

Free Bird was ready. The colonization ships had left the Solar System ten months ago. Allan had calculated since Free Bird was a bit faster than the "Arks" he would arrive in the new system about six months ahead of the refugees from earth.

The Alliance government had been very suspicious of the ship Allan was building in orbit. He told them that it was for exploring the outer solar system and to see if terriforming on Mars would work. They bought his little lie and left him to his own devices since he was using his own money to build the ship. Most of the smart ones in government had left in Cryo for the new worlds.

His plan was simple. Accelerate out of the solar system toward the Blue Sun System, Put himself in cryo, and let the computer run the flight until arrival. The systems would awaken Allan from cryo about two weeks prior to arrival. This would give him time to explore the system a bit, find a good spot to set up a base of operations and wait for the arrival of the Ark ships. Allan laughed to himself about the look he would get from his "old friend" John Lassiter when he was released from cryo and found Allan already on the surface of one of the new planets. Allan Swore that he would keep the Alliance from messing things up in the new worlds like that had on the old.

Today was the day, Allan stretched his arms as he rolled out of bed. He had spent the last two months at his Grandfathers farm in Vermont, finishing the command module of the Free Bird. That last thing Allan needed to finish was the paint on Free Bird. It was already in its white basecoat but it needed the final touches.

Free Bird's command module was parked in the field behind the barn. Gleaming in the early morning sunlight. Allan set to work, skipping breakfast, he wanted to be in space by late afternoon and docked with the rest of the ship by dinner. He had already painted the "nose art" of an eagle and the words Free Bird on both sides of the ships nose. The last touch if seen by anyone from the government would probably get him arrested but Allan didn't care. By midnight he planed to be past Jupiter's orbit heading for the stars. When he finished he smiled, in block lettering were the words UNITED STATES in black on either side of the craft along with the red white and blue of the American flag. It was his way of giving the finger to the Alliance.

It was lunchtime and Allan was starving. He made a sandwich in the small galley on Free Bird and then sat in the pilot's chair thinking and trying to settle the newfound butterflies in his stomach.

"Screw it", Allan said out loud, "Time to go". Flipping switches he started the engine start sequence. First starting the small reactor that drove the small radion core engine on the command module then he started the atmospheric propulsion engines. Once those were running he vectored the thrust down from the engines and advanced the throttles bringing the ship to a hover about 10 meters off the ground. All systems go Allan started to move the ship forward quickly picking up speed. Starting his climb, the ships radio crackled to life. "Unidentified aircraft this is Boston Center, identify or be shot down" said the familiar voice in Allan's headset.

"Boston Center this is private spacecraft Free Bird, tail number november one six seven alpha bravo Climbing for rendezvous with the Blue Sun Orbital Complex", Allan replied tersely.

"Oh, Hey there Allan, didn't realize it was you, Another test run today?" Came the now cheery reply from the controller Allan spoke with most of the time when he flew around his hometown

"Yep, looks like a lap around the moon and back. Should be back about midnight or so". Allan shot back with a smile on his face, "If they only knew," he thought to himself, as his grin grew wider. Allan loved the thrill of flight no matter what he was flying.

Good enough, I'll leave a note for the night shift, good luck and have a good flight"

"OK, you have a good one too, going full burn in 30 seconds"

"Roger that, flight path is clear, see ya'"

Thirty seconds later as Free Bird passed through 100,000 feet, Allan engaged the main drive for the boost to orbit and cut the atmospheric engines. He was now on the way to rendezvous with the main drive section of his ship and his destiny.

Half an hour later, Allan docked with the main drive section of Free Bird in orbit. As he gazed out through the bridge windows watching Africa slide by Allan got to work. He logged onto Blue Suns Computer network and started to download into Free Birds computers all the data from his personal files as well as the main files from the company. Then he went onto the Internet and started downloading everything he could find as far as music, movies and television shows. Allan wanted to have that tie to his past with him. While not an anthropologist or sociologist he knew that human culture would change after 100 years in the arks. He wanted to preserve some of his own culture, even if only for himself. In the latter 21st century the Internet became the only medium for mass media so everything was available, from Jimmy Buffet songs to Giligans Island reruns.

It took about four and a half hours. During this time Allan triple checked the ships systems, especially the cryo chamber. It was the most critical part of the plan. It even had it's own independent power supply run by a small isotope generator that had a power generating life expectancy of almost 700 years. "Hope I don't need it that long", he chuckled to himself "Hundred years or so should be plenty".

By the time system checks were done, it was almost eight PM. He was getting pretty hungry but Allan knew that he needed to have an empty stomach before he entered the cryo chamber.

With a final sigh Allan settled himself into the pilots chair. As he ran through the checklist with practiced ease he knew that this was it, freedom awaited and new worlds to explore were just over the hill. The hill of course, consisted of twenty light years worth of interstellar space. He found he wasn't nervous but excited. Engine warm up completed Allan dialed in the orbital control frequency. "Alliance Orbital control this is Free Bird, How do you read?"

"Loud and clear Free Bird, ready for the test run?" came the Chinese accented voice.

"Yep", Allan drawled " Going out the L-5 point on the far side of the moon and back, should take three hours or so".

"Three Hours?" came the incredulous reply.

"Told you guys this ship was fast" Allan said into the radio.

"Understood, cleared to break orbit at your discretion"

"Roger that, full burn in ten seconds, catch ya' on the flip side"

Ten seconds later the yellow globe on the stern of Free Bird began to glow and with a flash of golden light and a trail of particles Free Bird sharply accelerated away from orbit.

After two minutes Free Bird had exceeded Earth escape velocity and was picking up speed quickly. Alliance Control noticed this and the slight course change the ship was taking.

"Free Bird this is Alliance Orbital Control, what are you doing, this is a deviation from the test card, where are you going?" Demanded the now scratchy voice on the radio.

"Out to the black" was the reply.

Allan grinned and hit a key on the keyboard in front of him. A signal went out and the computer virus he planted six months ago in Blue Sun's main computer system activated and systematically began to erase every file regarding Free Bird and the Ark's construction from every computer on the system. Then it moved on and erased files from any other system it could find. Too bad that virtually every computer on the planet used The Blue Sun computer operating system. It made things so much easier. They were not going to be able to follow him to the new worlds, they would just mess things up. He felt some remorse for this but it needed to be done. The cancer that was the Alliance had to be kept in check. Allan made sure of that. Now all he had to do was keep the Alliance in check once he got to the new worlds. That's why he planned to arrive early.

Five hours later, Allan double-checked the course. "Right on the money" he thought, the engines were stable and all readings were in the green. At the current rate of acceleration the ship would reach the target speed in one hundred hours. The engines would then shut down and the ship would coast for the calculated ninety-nine years before activating again to slow the ship for system entry as well as starting the process to wake Allen from cryo-sleep.

Allan sighed, "Time for my nap I guess". Allan thought to himself that the only thing that was going to really suck was the nausea he would feel when he woke up. He had tried a short thirty-day cryo-sleep to get himself ready for the trip eight months ago and it had been really, really bad when he woke up. After almost one hundred years it ought to be even less enjoyable.

Allan looked at his reflection in the transparent face of the Cryo chamber. He still had the rugged frame honed working his grandfather's farm. His reddish brown hair seemed to be going a bit gray along his temples. A bushy moustache that ran across his lip and down the sides of his mouth to his chin. An affection he picked up hanging around all the Firefighters he worked with during his time at MIT when he was getting his Paramedic certification. Training he took on to give him something extra to in his free time do since studying came so easily to him. Wearing aviator style wire rimed glasses to correct his mild nearsightedness. He took them off and placed them in a small cabinet next to the chamber. He still was an excellent shot from his youth hunting the woods of Vermont and Allan considered himself an outdoorsman, despite his intelligence and advanced degrees.

Also having founded the Blue Sun Corporation and made a significant fortune from his patents, he still preferred the simple life he loved from his time growing up. Never married, his work always seemed to prevent a long-term relationship and he led a solitary existence for the most part.

The only thing that had come close to working out was Sara. She had grown up as the proverbial girl next door. They had dated quite a bit in their teens and Allan thought they might have a life together at some point. Then the summer between his third and fourth years at MIT, he was called out with the rescue squad he ran with when he was home from school for an accident. Automobiles were still used in rural areas even late in the 21st century even though they were mostly electric or hydrogen powered.

That fateful night some idiot had gotten drunk in town and tried to drive home, the only other vehicle on the road that late night belonged to Sara. The drunk hit her little electric car head on, killing her instantly. As Allan arrived with his rescue crew he saw the car and dropped to his knees. He knew it was Sara's car. There was no way she could have survived the wreck. After condolences from his crewmates they sent him home, and proceeded to deal with the carnage that had claimed the only girl that Allan had ever loved in his short ninteen years. Two days after Sara's funeral, he locked himself in the lab he had built in the barn and buried himself in his work, thinking of a way to leave the world he no longer wanted to live on. He had made a promise at Sara's graveside. He had to keep his promise. Allan went back to school in the fall and poured himself into his classes, Stopped running on the campus rescue squad, and graduated the following spring, Valedictorian of the class of 2085.

Three years later he filed a Patent with the Alliance patent office for a Radion Core Spacecraft propulsion system and within six months he was hugely wealthy. The money didn't matter other then it helped Allan with his dream and his Promise to Sara To make a better world, Even if it wasn't on Earth. Other discoveries happened rapidly. On his thirtieth birthday he filed his patent for a spacecraft artificial gravity system and Allan's wealth tripled. He didn't care. Money didn't have much meaning for him at this point in his life. It was just a means to an end.

Allan shook himself out of his reverie. "Enough of this", he thought, "I need to focus on the future not the past.

He began by injecting the drugs in sequence to begin the Cryo process as well as started an IV in his forearm. It was hard to do on his own arm. Also he hadn't used his medical training in over 30 years but he was glad he still remembered his old Paramedic skills from so long ago.

As he lay back in the chamber, and closed the hatch, Allan smiled. As his lids grew heavy "Out to the black" he recalled what he had said to the angry controller. He liked the sound of that. That last thought on his mind before the new blackness descended over him, a slight grin curled his lips before the cold froze him into the cryogenic sleep taking him to the stars.

Ten hours later as the ship gained speed, the computers running things smoothly, fate intervigned. It was a rock, some piece of an asteroid no bigger than a strawberry going the opposite way to Free Bird. It narrowly missed the command and cargo modules striking an umbilical connecting the cargo module to the rest of the ship and then impacted the main fuel tank. It entered at the forward end and exited the aft end. The ship should have exploded and probably would have had Free Bird been going any faster. Fuel began to hemorrhage from both ends of the tank. Twenty-Five hours later the engines fell silent. Out of fuel, the emergency system that should have revived Allan in a case such as this failed, the umbilical that had been severed carried this system.

Still on course Free Bird drifted towards it's destination but at one fifth it's intended velocity…

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. I haven't used a Beta reader for this and I apologize but I wanted to get this out while the iron was hot so to speak. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This part of the story takes place two and a half years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship.

Out to the black

Chapter one – Lost soul found

River loved looking out at the stars. It helped her focus so she could block out the other minds around her on Serenity. It was deep in the night cycle on board and most of the crew were in their bunks. In the two years since the crew's discovery of Miranda and the losses of Wash and Shepherd Book, River's "insanity" had nearly gone away. She still had the occasional bad day when emotions on the ship ran high and a few nightmares now and again, but for the most part, she had become the young woman she should have been, had the Alliance left her brain alone.

Now she was able to separate her feelings from those of others and from the memories that while still in her head, were not hers.

River slowly opened her mind to the crew, one by one. Her mind slowly drifted down the passageway from the bridge down to the crew bunks. She did this several times a night when she couldn't sleep herself to make sure everyone was all right. River wasn't trying to pry, she used her abilities and her newfound sanity to keep her crew, her family safe.

Jayne was asleep, dreaming of guns and buxom blondes. River began to giggle. Jayne always dreamed of the same things unless it was a nightmare, then it was reavers and the helplessness he felt when he saw River dive through the blast doors on Mister Universe's moon. He didn't have that particular nightmare very often. Time does heal all she thought.

After Miranda, River and Jayne had come to an understanding. Jayne knew she was dangerous, as did the rest of the crew but he saw through that to the person she could be now that she was mostly sane. River and Jayne had become partners in keeping the small family that was Serenity safe. He still called her Moon Brain or Crazy but he meant them in the same way that Simon called her Mei Mei, his little sister. River called him Ape-man right back to his face and Jayne would growl and then grin. They watched each other's backs and therefore watched over the crew together.

River's mind then moved over to Zoë's bunk. Her dreams were better now. For the first six months or so after Wash's death River thought that Zoë's grief would drive her mad again. River absently touched Wash's Dino's still on the console in front of the pilot's chair on the bridge. Zoë had tried to remove them once but River told her no. Wash's dinosaurs helped her fly Serenity. Zoë had smiled that day for the first time in months. She nodded her head and agreed. Zoë began to heal that day. Zoë dreams this night were of pterodactyls wearing Hawaiian shirts flying through space.

Rivers mind then flowed down the corridor to Kaylee's bunk. " Oh ick", she suddenly said, out loud. Her Brother Simon and Kaylee were awake and doing something that River didn't want to see her brother and best friend doing.

"What's so icky Lil' Albatross?" Said Mal as he entered the bridge making his final pass around the ship before he turned in for the night.

"Simon and Kaylee are having sex again" Replied River tersely.

The Captain shuddered a bit, "didn't need to know that darlin".

"You did ask," giggled River.

"What's our ETA to Boros?" asked Mal, trying to change the subject of his Doctor and Mechanic's sex life.

"Ten hours, twelve minutes, twenty-eight point three five seconds… approximately", River said with a grin as she pulled her legs up to her chest in the seat.

Mal shook his head and said with a chuckle, "Yer Brothers right, you can be a brat".

River glared at him with her "I can kill you with my brain" look and then stuck out her tongue at him.

Mal snickered and turned to leave the bridge. "I guess I'll turn in, I'll uh be…"

"In Inara's shuttle", River finished for him, "doing something I don't want to see either".

"Um, Yeah…" the Captain sputtered as he stepped through the doors to the forward corridor. "Don't stay up too late there Albatross, I need you alert on the job in the mornin"

"Aye aye Capn' Daddy. I'll…" River started to reply but was cut off by the sudden beeping of the proximity alarm. Mal rushed to River's side as she turned quickly in the chair and brought Serenity's sensors on line.

"What is it?" Mal said quickly, all business.

River focused the sensors on the object that was on a converging course with Serenity. "It looks like some type of ship, but nothing like I've seen before", she said with a slight waver in her voice.

"Reavers?" Mal said, a bit of an edge in his voice.

"It has a radiation signature but the containment seems stable and it's powered down, no lights, and almost no infrared signature as well."

Mal reached over the console for the microphone for the ship wide com. "This is the Captain, there's an unknown ship closing on us. Zoë, Jayne, get to the Bridge, Doc, Get offa Kaylee and get her to the engine room and stay there with her… bring your gun. Inara lock down the shuttle and stay there."

Within seconds bunks were slamming open. First to the bridge was Zoë in nothing but shorts and one of Wash's old Hawaiian shirts but carrying her mare's leg Winchester. Jayne was right behind her in boxers and boots carrying Vera. "Moony, catch" said Jayne as he tossed Mary, one of his smaller handguns towards River, knowing that she hadn't had time to get her own gun. River snatched it out of the air with her left hand without looking and then snuck a quick grin at Jayne over her shoulder as she set it on the console in front of her. Zoë moved to the co pilot's station on the other side of the bridge to help with the sensors as Mal and Jayne stood behind River in the pilots seat.

"We're set in the engine room Capn'", said Kaylee's voice over the com.

"Lock the door and get set for full burn if we have ta' get outta' here in a hurry". Replied Mal.

"Mal, what's happening", came Inara's frightened voice next.

"Got an unknown ship out there Nara' not sure who's, hang tight till we find out what's what." Mal said as he clicked off the com.

"Anything Zoë?" Asked Mal.

"Close enough to get something with the cameras now Sir" she replied.

An image popped onto the screen over the helm showing an oblong object slowly tumbling end over end. As it got closer more detail could be seen. At what looked like the forward end was an arrowhead shaped white and black vehicle with short stubby wings and two small engine exhausts on the aft end. Aft of that was a cylinder shaped section with numerous hatches along its circumference. Further back was what looked like a huge lozenge shaped fuel tank that had two holes. One forward and one aft. At the furthest end of the ship was a golden sphere and a small engine nozzle that looked amazingly like the aft end of Serenity herself. Overall it was about three times longer than Serenity but not as solidly built.

"Looks like a derelict Sir" Zoë said quietly

"I agree Zoë", Mal replied. "Tross' bring us in a bit closer so we can get a better look".

River nodded and slowly moved Serenity closer to the ship now visible out of the bridge windows. "Gorram thing looks old… real old" said Jayne from where he stood behind Mal. "almost like it done got left inna' sandstorm fer' a year" he finished.

"Micro-meteoroid damage" River said quietly. "The extent of the damage showing on that ship has to have taken a very, very long time, perhaps hundreds of years".

"No ruttin way that ships that old," Jayne protested.

"River, can you backtrack it's course, see where it might have come from?" asked Mal.

"I already did Capn', it came in from beyond the Rim". River pointed to the Nav-Com screen on the console. Backtracking its current heading, the course leads all the way back…"

"Back where?" Mal said cutting her off.

"Earth that was" River almost whispered.

"Huh" was all that Mal could say

Jayne and Zoë had shocked looks on their faces. Mal snapped the internal com back on, "Inara, Kaylee n' Simon come on up to the bridge… and Simon bring that fancy encyclopedia o' yours with you.

"River, do you, um, feel anything from that ship" Zoë asked breaking the silence that had fallen back over the bridge.

"Nothing specific. It's almost like there's something there but yet there's nothing"

"That made a gorram lot o' sense" mumbled Jayne

River matched speeds with the drifting ship and held station a short distance away, as the derelict slowly rotated in front of them.

"Capn' what's goin… oh wow!" exclaimed Kaylee as she saw the ship visible outside the bridge.

A moment later Simon and Inara arrived on the bridge as well. "What is it" Simon said quietly staring out the windows.

"It's a ship dumbass," Jane said not quite under his breath.

Inara shot Jayne a dirty look. "Mal, whose ship is that?"

"Not rightly sure Nara but I think we might want ta' find out."

"Do you think it's safe over there?" Simon commented, knowing he'd have to practically tie Kaylee to Serenity's engine to keep her from going over to explore the mysterious ship tumbling in front of them.

"Safe enough I think", said Mal, "what ya' think there Lil' Kaylee?"

"We'd have ta' do it EVA, nothin looks like we can dock onto w' Serenity anyhow. Might be a bit tricky gettin on with the spin but if we go to the middle first we should be able ta' do it."

Mal thought for a moment, weighing his options. He didn't really want to bring Kaylee on the first trip over but needed her expertise. "Ok, Here's what we'll do", said Mal " Jayne, Kaylee n' Me'll suit up and head over there. Tross' keep a close eye on us in case someone gets tossed off. Be ready to go pick up anyone thrown. Let's go"

Ten minutes later River had moved Serenity as close as she dared to the ship. Slowly the forward airlock door opened in Serenity's cargo bay and three figures floated out into the void. Kaylee and Mal in the dark green construction style EVA suits and Jayne in his more conspicuous yellow suit. Slowly they floated closer to the slowly spinning ship in front of them using a small handheld thruster unit for propulsion. On closer examination as they approached there were handholds and even ladders on the exterior of the ship.

The trio aimed for the least moving piece of the ship and grabbed on. For a moment they had to scramble as their bodies twisted with the centrifugal force but no one lost their grip. "Woo wee, that was interestin'", Kaylee laughed into her suit radio.

"Not from where I'm sittin'", Jayne gasped, swallowing hard to keep from throwing up in his suit.

"Lets move out", said Mal into the radio, head forward on the ship, feet first. We're gonna start feelin more gravity from the spin soon's we get out near the end of the ship. Keep looking at the hull so you don't get dizzy.

After ten minutes of careful climbing on the superstructure of the ship, they reached what was obviously an airlock. Located on the top of the arrowhead shaped forward section of the ship. The spin was giving them just enough gravity to have to hold on with one hand to keep from being flung into space.

"Airlock's pretty simple Capn' all mechanical, no electronics. I just don't have the strength to open it one handed here. Jayne, can ya' gives it a try?"

Jayne reached over with his free hand and started to crank on the small hand wheel in the center of the hatch. A moment later hatch popped open allowing the trio to peer inside the airlock. "Looks big enough for all of us in there" said Mal, Jayne, go in first, it might get a bit tight if you go last.

"I don' wanna go in first, you go first Mal"

"Jayne Cobb, don't you go bein a wuss" Kaylee scolded. You're the biggest, then Mal goes in, then me, then we's close the outer hatch to get inside"

"Awright" Jayne growled

It was tight but the three of them were able to fit into the airlock. Mal closed the outer hatch. Kaylee looked around and her eyes opened wide. In English was a simple diagram showing how to operate the lock. Kaylee pulled a lever and a moment later a small green light illuminated and the lower hatch began to open by it's self.

The trio slowly made their way into the darkened ship. Kaylee clicked on her small flashlight and began to look around. "All the sign's, placards an' such are in English Capn'.

"I can see that", Mal said quietly." Jayne, stay here by the airlock, Kaylee an' I'll look about.

"Okay Mal" said Jayne nervously as he glanced around. "Place is givin' me th' creeps. Feels like a gorram ghost ship".

"River can you copy?" Mal spoke into the com.

"Just a little static but the signal is adequate" River replied.

"We're on okay, gonna' start lookin' about some. Call you again in a bit".

Mal began to shine his own light around the interior of the ship. All the fittings were well made but had a slightly odd set to them Mal thought. It looked almost hand made by someone who cared about the quality of the work, rather than the somewhat rough edges found on a commercially produced ship like Serenity. Of course some of the oddness stemmed from the fact that he was standing on a wall rather then the floor. The ships spin had turned gravity ninety degrees off kilter and made movement a bit difficult.

Kaylee must have sensed the same thing as she spoke," She's set up fer' artificial gravity way the bulkheads and floors are set up Capn'. I'm gonna' see ifin' I can get to the bridge and maybe get this spin stopped. That's is if she's still got any power left".

"Right behind ya' Lil' Kaylee"

Kaylee was grinning widely behind the faceplate of her suit. She loved the challenge before her. A totally unknown ship had dropped into her lap but yet is seemed vaguely familiar. She slowly lowered herself through the hatch into the small bridge. And stood on the back of what seemed to be the pilot's chair. Looking around slowly, she let her gaze land on the instrument panel before her. Three large dark screens evenly spaced dominated the panel in front of the two seats on the small bridge. Over the seats there was a large panel with many switches. With headings for electrical power, hydraulics and life support.

"What ya think Kaylee" Mal asked from his spot behind her, "can you get things powered up?"

"Think so Capn', it's kinda' clunky and old but straight forward 'nough". Kaylee started to reach for a switch on the overhead panel but stopped her hand when she spied a red and white striped door on the left of the pilots seat marked "Emergency Restart". Kaylee opened the small door and found a single large red button. Kaylee bit her lower lip, closed her eyes and thought _"Sometimes you gotta' have faith in people"_ as her finger pushed the button.

"Kaylee! What're you…" Mal started to yell but lost his train of thought as he felt himself begin to fall.

Mal, Kaylee and Jayne suddenly found themselves lying on the floor as gravity changed ninety degrees and jumped up to earth normal in a heartbeat.

Groaning, Mal tried to sit upright, "Kaylee, gorramit, what in the sphincter o' hell are you playin' at"

"Sorry Capn'" She giggled in reply, Guess I found the "on" button. You okay back there Jayne?"

"Other than fallin' on my ruttin pi-gue I'm fine" Jayne growled into the com.

As Mal got to his feet beside Kaylee he began to see lights and screens on the panel coming to life as well as the cabin lights.

"Capn' I think we got atmosphere in here now, my suit don't feel so stiff all' a sudden" Kaylee said as Jayne stomped onto the small bridge.

Mal looked at the status display panel on the left forearm of his suit and saw that Kaylee was right. The atmo status light was showing a steady green instead of the flashing red it did in vacuum. Pushing a button on the small panel indicated a standard twenty one percent oxygen atmosphere at normal pressure on the small display.

Mal took a deep breath, cracked open the faceplate of his helmet and let out the breath. His is breath condensed in front of him. Mal cautiously sniffed the air, and then took a deeper breath. The air felt cold but seemed to be warming by the second. "Air seems fine," he said as he removed his helmet. Kaylee nodded and removed hers as well. After a quick glance around so did Jayne

"Zoë's voice crackled across the com", Sir, Kaylee, Jayne, Y'all right over there? Ships lights just turned on"

"We're fine Zoë, We just got power, gravity and atmo goin over here…" Mal started to reply but was cut off by a loud beep from the console and an obviously synthetic computer voice announced," AUTO STABILAZATION ACIVATED".

"What the hell…"Jayne started to say but cut himself off as he heard the faint whoosh of attitude control jets. The slowly turning star field visible out the bridge windows slowed and then stopped. Mal looked out the windows and was startled to see the bulk of Serenity come into view.

River moved Serenity in closer to the phantom ship. Now that it was no longer turning end over end, she could make out the faint lettering on the hull. On either side of the nose was the image of what was appeared to be a Bald Eagle in flight with the words "Free Bird" superimposed over the eagle's image. Written in large block letters on either side of the hull aft of the bridge windows were the words "UNITED STATES" along with a what appeared to be a red and white striped flag with a blue square in the upper corner that held a number of white stars. River thought that it looked very familiar.

"United States?" whispered Inara. As a student of history, she knew the significance of the words written on the hull.

So did Simon as his eyes widened. Zoë had a puzzled look on her face.

Inara continued, a bit louder this time as she gazed out at the ship hanging before Serenity." The United States was a country on Earth-That-Was. It founded the Alliance along with China before the Exodus and led earth in technology. The United States was the first nation to place a human on Earth's only moon in the mid to late twentieth century".

"No way that ship can be that old", Zoë replied with an edge in her voice. "That ship would have to be over five hundred years old".

"Five hundred forty two… approximately", River replied. "If it was built just before the formation of the Alliance." This revelation brought silence to the bridge again.

River maneuvered Serenity so that its bridge windows were only fifty feet or so from the mysterious ships bridge windows. Kaylee sitting in the pilots seat looked up from her work and saw River waving from Serenity's bridge. Smiling, Kaylee waved back.

Meanwhile, Jayne and Mal explored the small ship. Just aft of the on the bridge on left side was a small but well equipped galley. Across from that was a small stateroom and head/bathroom. Aft further still was the Airlock that they had entered through. In a cabinet they found two space suits of a design neither had seen before. Through another hatch in the aft bulkhead, Mal and Jayne entered a small cargo bay filled almost to overflowing with various crates and containers.

Kaylee had found a thick manual that held various checklists for operating the ship. Following the procedures Kaylee was slowly bringing various additional systems on line. After five minutes or so worth of work, a chime sounded from the panel and a computer voice announced that the reactor was online and main power was available. Absorbed in her work, she didn't hear the quiet sound of a panel opening behind her on the rear bulkhead of the bridge.

What did draw her attention was a loud hiss and a blast of cold air. Slowly she turned her head to look over her shoulder in time to see a naked man topple to the deck next to her chair.

Kaylee screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

Out to the black Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship.

Out to the black

Chapter Two – Waking up

River sat bolt upright in her seat on Serenity's bridge. Through the windows she could see Kaylee scrambling away from something and felt the sudden terror in her mind.

"Kaylee!" River screamed into the com.

Mal and Jayne were on the bridge in seconds, Mal ran to Kaylee and grabbed her shoulders. "Mei Mei, what is it?"

Wide eyed, Kaylee could only point to the figure prone on the deck, as she tried to catch her breath.

Jayne bent down to examine the man laying on the floor and nearly jumped out of his skin when the figure in question drew in a ragged breath and began to cough.

"Wuo de ma!" Mal and Jayne exclaimed at the same time

"Captain, what's happening, I can feel another mind there" River's voice came through the com, her worry obvious through the static

"Sorry Albatross, got a bit startled here, some feller just fell outta' a closet or somthin' scared the go-se outta us. Looks like he's breathing though".

Kaylee coming out of her shock, looked at where the body had emerged. Blinking her eyes she stepped past Mal and Jayne to the aft bulkhead. Her Breath caught again as the figure on the floor moaned.

"Breathing?" Simon asked to no one in particular on the bridge of Serenity.

"Capn'" Kaylee called out, looks like some kinda' cryo unit"

"Damn" Mal thought. Keying his com he called Serenity. "Doc you there?"

"Right here Captain, what's happening?" Simon said into the microphone.

"Some feller just fell outta' what Kaylee thinks is some kinda' cryo unit, he's breathing and coughin some, what should I do?" Mal asked.

"Roll him on his left side in case he vomits Captain. It will keep his airway open. Please describe he looks like physically," Simon said, fully in his trauma surgeon persona.

"Jayne, roll im' on his side" mal said quietly.

Jayne did as he was told. although a bit reluctantly. Kaylee in the meantime had found a blanket in a storage cabinet and draped it over the mans body. "He looks cold Capn'"

"Bein' in cryo will do that lil' Kaylee" Mal said with a little levity in his voice.

Mal keyed up the com again. "Doc, he looks 'bout forty or fifty years old, he's breathin' better at the moment, his skin is a bit gray but he seems to be pinking up a bit now."

"Good Mal," Simon replied, "is he conscious yet?"

"Not as yet but he's moanin' some" was the reply

"Is there anyway we can dock with that ship so I can get over there to examine him?" Simon asked, hoping he didn't have to don a space suit. His two previous experiences with space suits still didn't sit all that entirely well with him.

"Probly' not Sweetie" Kaylee replied, "Least not till I gets back to Serenity and rig up a pressure tunnel tween' the airlocks".

"Jayne, Kaylee, get back to Serenity and start rigging the tunnel," Mal said. Keying up his suit radio he called Serenity. "River, move Serenity close to the airlock on topa' this here ship so's Kaylee and Jayne can rig a pressure tunnel and your brother can get over here to check this feller out."

"Aye aye Captain Daddy" River said back as she slowly maneuvered Serenity around the other ship.

Zoë got up from the co-pilots chair and started out of the bridge. Turning she said, Doc, get your stuff. Inara can you put on a coupla' pots of coffee, looks to be a long night. I'm gonna' go help with the tunnel. You have the ship River"

River smiled a reply as Simon followed Inara and Zoë off the bridge.

Allan's awareness returned slowly. First he noticed he seemed to be lying on his stomach. "That's weird," he thought. Next his hearing seemed to turn itself on and he could hear a woman scream. "Okay, that's really strange, I think I was alone when I went to sleep, at least I seem to remember being the only one on the ship". As his muddled brain tried to focus he heard a male voice say something like Kaylee and some other words he couldn't quite make out. As he pondered these things Allan realized he hadn't taken a breath in a while. As he drew in a deep breath he suddenly coughed and his head seemed to explode and a moan escaped his dry lips.

"Okay, that didn't work out so well" he thought, "think I'll just lay here a bit and see what else happens. He felt himself be rolled on his side and what felt like a blanket placed over him. He heard some voices again but still couldn't quite comprehend what was being said. It was quiet for a while but it sounded like someone was with him as Allan's brain began to function normally again. He tried another deep breath. No coughing… that's a good start, next he tried to open his eyes.

Big mistake. It felt like lightning shot from his eyes to the center of his brain. He moaned again. Next he felt the nausea rise and found himself dry heaving for what felt like a year but was probably only a minute or so. As Allan caught his breath. He tried his eyes again. Slowly cracking one eye open, his head pounded but the pain was manageable. He blinked a few times to try to get the gritty feeling from his eyes. As his vision cleared he saw a brown haired man with piercing blue eyes staring back at him. The man seemed to be wearing some kind of space suit without the helmet or gloves.

The man smiled a bit and spoke," Hey there, looks like you're awake".

"Who are you" Allan croaked out

" I'm Malcolm Reynolds, I'm Captain o' the transport ship Serenity. We found your ship adrift and came aboard to investigate. Turned on the power and you popped outta your cryo chamber. What might your name be?"

"Allan, Allan Bryant"

"How you feelin' there Mr. Bryant?"

"Like Shit" was the reply

Mal laughed a bit at that," I can imagine, can you sit up?"

"Think I'll just lay here a bit longer"

"Good idea. Soon's we get a tunnel rigged from my ship to yours, my Doc's gonna' come over and look at you.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Can you maybe get me some water?" Allan gasped out.

"Sure, where bouts?" Mal replied

"Galley, aft of the bridge, left side, should be some cups there, sink should work since life support's working.

Mal went to the galley, blindly opened a couple of cabinets until he found a coffee mug. Turning to the sink he turned the tap on. Nothing happened for a moment then it spit out some air followed by dirty water. After a moment it ran clear, giving it another half a minute Mal filled the cup and made his way back to the bridge.

"Wanna' try sitin' up?" Mal asked

"Yeah, I think my head can take it now. Feels like the hangover from hell"

"I've had a mornin' or three like that m'self"

Mal helped Allan to a sitting position and handed him the mug.

After a few sips Allan felt immeasurably better and suddenly noticed he was quite naked underneath the blanket. "Uh, Captain Reynolds? I just noticed I'm kinda' naked here. Would you mind grabbing me some clothes??

"Call Me Mal, where can I find some?"

"In my cabin, across from the galley, there's some drawers under the bunk, one should have some sweatpants and the other some t-shirts"

"Back in a jif"

Allan took another drink of water and began to think. His brain still felt like mush and his headache didn't help things. Something felt wrong, he should have been the first ship to the system, but here he was being cared for by another ships captain and that ship couldn't directly dock with Free Bird, He had purposely designed the airlock on his ship to match any airlock on the exodus ships. Something wasn't adding up.

A moment later Mal returned to the bridge carrying a pair of gray sweats and a blue t-shirt.

Mal turned his back for a moment, as Allan, still on the floor pulled on the sweats and t-shirt. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind forced the next question out of Allen's mouth.

"Captain…uh, Mal, what year is it?" Allan asked, feeling a knot in his chest praying for the right answer.

Mal kneeled down next to Allan and looked him in the eye, seeing some fear there.

"2520" was the simple answer.

--

River had positioned Serenity over the other ship with the cargo door airlock aligned with the airlock on top of Free Bird.

Zoë and Simon had moved the collapsed tunnel from the storage bin into the airlock and then cycled it through. Outside in their suits, Jayne and Kaylee first attached it over Free Birds airlock and then slowly extended it to Serenity. After some choice cursing from Jayne they moved inside Serenity's airlock and sealed the tunnel around the door.

"Okay Zoë, you can pressurize the lock" Called Kaylee over the radio.

Zoë hit the buttons on the airlock control panel to pressurize the airlock and tunnel. After two minutes of checking, no leaks were found and she opened the inner door.

Kaylee and Jayne entered the cargo bay and removed their helmets and Simon and Zoë assisted them. Once the suits were removed, Zoë spoke up." You two go take a break, 'Nara made coffee in the galley, I'll take the Doc over"

Simon, clutching his bag looked nervous, Kaylee noticed this and flashed her fifty-megawatt smile and kissed Simon soundly.

"Don't you go bein' nervous there Sweetie, just float on down the tunnel and go take care of that feller.

"It's the floating part that bothers me", Simon Gulped.

"Not to fret there Doc, I'll be with you". Zoë said with a slight smile, "Just don't puke on me."

Allan was stunned for a moment, trying to get his brain around what he just heard.

"Four hundred years" Allan whispered as he felt the knot in his chest tighten.

Mal suddenly became concerned. Allan's brown eyes had suddenly glazed over and seemed to lose focus.

"Four hundred years" he said again as his hands began to shake and his breath started to come in ragged gasps.

Mal grabbed Allan by the shoulders and shook him "Hey, you need to focus here!"

Allan blinked, turned his head to look at Mal and took a deep breath. "Focus… Yeah", after moment Allan's breathing had calmed down but his hands were still shaking a bit.

Allan then heard a pop of static and a woman's voice coming from the radio on Mal's belt. "Capn', Tunnels all set, Doc n' me'll be there directly"

"Okay Zoë, He's awake and talkin', but a bit confused" said Mal back into the small com unit.

"Who's… Who's that?" Allan asked, still a bit out of breath.

"Zoë Washburn, my First Mate. She's bringing the Doc down. Now what's this about four hundred years?

Allan licked his lips and took another sip of water to calm his nerves before speaking.

"The trip was supposed to take about ninety nine years, give or take a couple of months. I left six months after the exodus ships. My ship's faster. I was supposed to get… Here, I guess, ahead of them. But somehow I'm kinda late" Allan snorted at the last.

"Looks like your ship took some damage. What I'm figurin' is the main fuel tank here on your ship has a coupla' holes in it." Mal said with sympathy in his voice. Feeling a kindred spirit with the man sitting on the floor in front of him. "Looks like you might a' taken a meteor hit or some such and dumped your fuel before you got up to speed".

"How fast was I going?"

"Not fast enough, I reckon to make a twenty light year trip in only a hundred years"

"I think you're right there. Think you can help me get up? My ass is going to sleep here on the floor"

"I think he should stay sitting for a moment more," said Simon as he and Zoë, entered the bridge.

Mal started the introductions, "Allan Bryant, this is Dr. Simon Tam and my right hand, Zoë Washburn."

Allan looked at the two new people on his ship, seeing a dark haired young man who's bearing exuded Doctor and a tall dark skinned woman who looked every inch a soldier even though she was wearing a very loud Hawaiian shirt.

Allan extended his hand to the young Doctor and Simon shook it once with a firm grip. "Pleased to met you Doc, Ma'am", as he nodded to Zoë.

"How do you feel right now Mr. Bryant" Simon asked in his friendly doctors voice.

"Other than having the mother of all hangovers, I think I'll live"

"Well let me be the judge of that, shall we… " Simon began to say

" No offence… Simon is it? But I may not be a doctor of medicine like you but I did spend some time in my youth as a paramedic before I got my doctorate in engineering. I think I can do a pretty good self-assessment. And right now I assess that I want to get up off the damn floor."

Mal and Zoë traded a smile as they both reached down to help Allan to his feet. Simon looked a bit taken aback but kept his silence for once. Mal noticed this at once.

"I'm startin' to like this guy more by the moment. Think he put you in your place there Doc."

Once on his feet Allan swayed for a moment but regained his balance quickly. The three Serenity crewmembers realized that Allan wasn't a small man. While not a large as Jayne, he had the look of someone who took care of himself and wasn't above pounding someone's head in if needed.

"Sorry Doc", Allan chuckled, "you know how it goes, medics, nurses and doc's all make the worst patients".

"Yes, you're quite right", Simon said with a slight smile. "We can be".

"Sir, what about the job in the morning?" Zoë spoke up.

"Kwin-gwe-je deh!" Mal, cursed, "I near forgot"

"Job?" Allan asked

"We're a freelance cargo ship, we haul whatever we can to whoever needs it." Zoë said in reply looking at Allan for a reaction.

"Right" Mal said, "We have a cargo waiting for us on Boros. Then's we have to take it on over to Aberdeen for the drop off."

"Boros? Aberdeen?" Allan asked in obvious confusion.

"They're a coupe a planets, well a planet and a Moon that we have a job haulin' cargo b'tween. That's the sticker here, you've got no idea what's what in this part of the 'verse, and no real way of tellin' friend from foe. And since your ship here is damaged, and I'm sure the Doc there would like to keep an eye on you for a spell. I can't really in good conscience leave you out here in the black by's your lonesome in a ship that just might keen half an hour after we leave"

"I appreciate that Captain I really do, but I can't really bring myself to abandon Free Bird here"

Mal put his hand on the older man's shoulder," I know how it is and I'm talking Captain to Captain here. I'm not saying to have you abandon your ship, just… park it in space for a spell. We'll be back in about a week and then maybehaps we can get her up to battery and you can be on your way."

Allan thought to himself for a moment. The engineer in him knew that Free Bird was going to need a lot of work to function normally even after jettisoning the damaged main drive section after so long in space. And also he didn't have anyway to communicate to other ships or the planets themselves either. One more week after four hundred years probably wouldn't make a difference. Allan also knew that he needed to learn a great deal about what was happening on the worlds around him. He couldn't catch up with four hundred years of history overnight.

Allan's gut told him that he could trust Captain Reynolds. He wasn't like most of the people he knew that had been in command of ships making the orbital runs back on Earth or the commanders of the exodus ships who were picked for their political ties rather than for their skills in ship handling. Macomb Reynolds was just a regular guy trying to make a living doing what he loved. Allan could respect that.

Simon, Zoë and Mal glanced at each other watching the play of emotions on Allan's face as he came to his decision.

"Okay Captain, I think you're right, I've got a lot to learn about things and Free Bird here probably needs a complete overhaul. Let me start shutting systems down and then I can grab my gear. Would it be possible to bring some of the crates in the cargo bay? I'm assuming that once we land I'll need some kind of money. Perhaps I can barter or sell some things in exchange for cash… That. Is. If. people still use cash…"

"Oh yes we still use cash" Mal replied

"Good", Allan said with a smile" Everything I own should be an antique by now"

Mal laughed at that. "I imagine so. Let's get you packed"


	4. Chapter 3

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship.

A/N Sorry for the delay in postings, I work weekends so time for writing is at a premium. Also this chapter is a bit long and slightly fluffy but I needed to get Allan established in the 'verse. Some action is forthcoming, I promise.

Out to the black

Chapter three – New Beginnings

Allan stiffly made his way into Free Bird's pilots seat. He felt like he had just sat in this seat hours ago, but in reality, he had been in cryo- stasis for four hundred years. "Wow, Four hundred years" Allan thought. He was still trying to get his mind around that number. He wondered what cultural changes, politics, scientific progress or any other myriad changes had happened to human society.

With practiced ease, Allan began placing Free Bird in a form of stasis itself. Flipping switches and entering commands into the computer using the small keyboard to the left of the chair. Systems were powered down and placed in standby mode. Last to be shut down was life support. But he needed to warn the crewmembers of Serenity that were on his ship before he did that.

Easing himself back to his feet, Allan stiffly made his way aft to the small cargo bay where he found Mal, Zoë and Simon.

"All shut down except for life support and gravity. I still need to grab my clothing and personal items."

"Good enough Allan", Mal replied. "Any idea what you want ta' grab from in here"

"The crates are color coded. Blue is survival supplies or food. Green is farming supplies. Red are… well munitions, guns and ammunition and purple are things that can have monetary value. Some precious metals and gems."

"You've got guns?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah, I grew up on a farm, learned to shoot, hunt and fish from the time I was a small boy. And not knowing what I might find out here I thought I might want to be just a bit prepared."

"Don't worry," Allan continued, "I don't plan on taking over your ship, I'm very grateful you folks found me " Allan finished with a warm smile.

Zoë smiled at that. She was warming up to this stranger a bit. "Better not let Jayne near any o' this stuff. It's three of the four things on his mind. Food, guns and money."

"What's the fourth?" Allan asked.

"Women" chorused Mal Zoë and Simon, with smiles on their faces.

Allan just laughed.

It took about an hour for the quartet to move the crates Allan had wanted to take with him into the tunnel connecting Free Bird and Serenity. Turning off the gravity on Free Bird helped the job immensely.

After a final pass through his ship, Allan joined Mal below Free Bird's airlock. Zoë and Simon had already returned to serenity

"All set?" Mal asked.

"I think so," Allan said holding a large duffel bag. Containing his clothing and other items.

"Well get on up th' tube, I'll be up directly, since I still got my suit I gotta' remove the tunnel once you get aboard."

"Thank you Captain"

"Don't think on it, we're all just folk making our way in the 'verse. Some folks need a hand from time to time"

With a smile, Allan pushed off upwards through the airlock into the tunnel leading to Serenity. As Allan entered Serenity's airlock, he was met by an outstretched hand attached to a pretty girl dressed in a pair of sleeveless olive coveralls with a teddy bear on the left leg over a flowered shirt beaming at him with a huge smile.

"Welcome ta' Serenity, I'm Kaylee, ships mechanic. You got's a right shiny ship there mister"

"Thanks, Kaylee, please call me Allan." He smiled back. Kaylee seemed to light up the room with her presence alone, Allan thought.

"If'n you want, drop your gear over there by your other stuff till I helps the Capn' get the tunnel stowed then I'll show ya' to your room."

"Thank you" was the reply.

While he waited, Allan took the time to look around the cargo bay. Several catwalks lined the walls, showing age but seemed in good repair, various crates were piled on either side of the bay and in the corner underneath some stairs was a weight bench that didn't look any different from the one Allan had in the barn growing up. Looking up he spied a strange looking machine that looked half car, half tractor and all strange since it didn't have any wheels. It was suspended by a large hoist system.

The ship reminded Allan of the old ocean going freighters he used to see in Boston Harbor back in his college days. Sighing, Allan sat down on one of the crates brought over from Free Bird. He tried to think about what his future might entail now. He knew that if he had stayed on Earth, he might have lived to a ripe old age. His wealth would probably have shielded him from the worst of the strife happening but it wasn't a guarantee. If his plan had worked he would have been the first to see the new worlds and perhaps been able to effect some changes on how things were done.

Now none of that was going to happen. His fate was in the hands of a freighter captain and his crew. Of which he had only met four. Who knows what the others were like. "Well," he said to himself, "Allan m' boy, today is the first day of the rest of your life."

The clanging shut of a metal door brought Allan out of his reverie. Looking up he saw that Kaylee was helping the Captain out of his pressure suit.

"Thanks Kaylee," Mal said." Now scoot offta' bed, need my mechanic all bright n' bushy tailed in the mornin. Sides, it's your turn to cook breakfast. I'll see our guest to his room"

"Night Capn'", Kaylee relied back with a smile." Gotta finish what done got interrupted when the prox alarm went off", she finished with a twinkle in her eye.

"I meant sleep there girl. Leave the good doctor alone, he needs his rest too." Mal scolded but with a slight grin on curling his lips.

"Okay" she grumped, turning to Allan and flashing a brilliant smile she said" "Night Allan, sees' ya' in the mornin" and skipped off to the stairs and began climbing.

"Is she always so cheerful?" Allan asked Mal.

"Yep, a reg-u-lar ray of sunshine our Kaylee is"

"I take it she and the doc are a couple?"

"Yeah, like to keep us up nights with the noise comin' from their bunk."

" I can imagine, she is a pretty girl"

"Best mechanic in the 'verse to boot", Mal replied like a proud father "Well it's about three AM ships time, need to get a little sleep tonight, I'll show you to one o' the passenger dorms. Someone will come get ya' for breakfast."

" Funny how you put that Captain, you would think that after four hundred years in cryo I wouldn't be tired, but actually I'm pretty beat" Allan said with a grin.

"Well the rooms ain't fancy, but pretty comfortable. Grab yer' stuff and follow me".

"Lead on Captain" Allan said stifling a yawn and picking up his duffel.

Mal lead Allan across the bay through a hatch and down a few steps into a smaller room with some chairs and a sofa. "This here's the common area and over here on the left is the infirmary." Mal said pointing, "Across the way is the head and passenger shower. And back here are the dorms".

Mal continued, "The rooms here on the left side belong to the Doc and his Sister River, she's our pilot and you'll meet her in the mornin. You can use Shepherd Books old room."

"Who's Shepherd Book?" Allan asked

Mal got a distant look in his eyes as he replied, " Book was our… Chaplain, I guess you could call him, died coupla' years back. Well here ya' go" Mal pointed.

As Mal slid back what looked to be a Japanese style paper door but on closer examination was made of some kind of translucent plastic. Allan could see that the room contained a twin-sized bed, a dresser and a small desk. "Make yer' self t' home" Mal said turning to leave

"Captain?" Allan asked.

"Yeah"

"How hard will it be to get back to my ship? I mean there's a lot of space out there and free Bird's still moving at a pretty good clip"

"Not to fret" Mal replied with a smile. "River is right smart, does most of the nav calculations in her head, she's already figured out where your ship'll be in a weeks time. Probably be able to navigate us back within a hundred feet with her eyes closed. Besides, I left a beacon on it, it'll guide us back with no problem".

"Thanks Captain" said a visibly relived Allan.

"Night" Mal said as he closed the door.

Allan found himself alone in the small room. Running his hands through his hair he sat on the edge of the bed. Kicking off his sneakers, he laid down and was asleep in moments.

Allan slowly became aware of the sounds that Serenity and her crew made as he slowly woke up. Keeping his eyes closed he really didn't want to get out of bed yet. As a boy he enjoyed sleeping in when he could but that wasn't often since he grew up on a farm with chores to do before the sun came up. As he grew older he found that he rarely slept late since his body was used to waking early.

He could feel the slight vibration of the engine through the bed, his nostrils picked up the faint scent of what smelled like bacon cooking. And another scent he couldn't quite place. It smelled a bit like jasmine. Allan then thought he could detect the sound of someone breathing. He opened his eyes…

"YAHHHH!!" Allan yelled.

Six inches from his face was the face of a young girl. Her face was framed with long brown hair and she had large brown doe eyes. Her lips carried a slight smirk as she tilted her head to the side, looking very much like a bird of prey looking at its breakfast.

As Allan tried to catch his breath. From the start he had gotten, the girl spoke.

"I'm River." She said simply.

"Um, uh… hi" Allan stammered out.

"The morning meal is almost ready. Make haste if you do not want to miss out. Jayne eats like a horse and we have real bacon this morning." She replied as she stood back up to her full height from where she had been leaning over Allan. She continued," We land in two hours."

Spinning gracefully on her heel, her red dress twisting with her, she skipped from Allan's room with a giggle.

"O-kay… That was interesting and creepy," Allan said to himself.

Allan swung his feet to the floor and stood to his six-foot height. Stretching, his arms over his head, he felt and heard a slight pop in his back "ow," he said.

Pulling a pair of jeans and a comfortable polo shirt out of his duffel, Allan quickly dressed, pulled on his sneakers and exited the dorm. Remembering that the head was just ahead, he made use of it. Exiting the small bathroom Allan began wondering how he was going to get to breakfast since he had no idea how to get to the dining area. As he stood in the center of the common area wondering what to do a voice came out of a speaker mounted on the overhead.

"Breakfast's ready, come and get it b'fore Jayne eats it all!" The voice sounded like the mechanic, Kaylee that Allan had met the night before.

"Good Morning"

Allan jumped a bit at the voice behind him. Turning, he saw Simon approaching him from the direction of the dorms.

"Uh, mornin' Simon, startled me a bit there"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too" Simon seemed to switch gears into doctor mode, " How are you feeling this morning?"

"Pretty good actually, and for some reason I feel like I haven't had a meal in four hundred years" Allan replied with a slight smile.

Simon chuckled a bit. I imagine so, I'll show you to the galley.

Simon turned ad began climbing the stairs located next to the infirmary, Allan followed.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew had gathered around the rough table in the center of the dining area except for Kaylee as she was still putting the finishing touches to breakfast. River was sitting cross-legged at the far end of the table, opposite Mal who was at his usual spot at the head.

"Waddya' think about our guest there lil' Albatross?" Mal asked the ships resident psychic.

River tilted her head a bit to the side and smiled, "A good man, some sadness, but hides it well. He will be family. Seven becomes eight." She said with conviction in her small voice.

Mal harrumphed a bit at the family part but knew in the back of his mind that River was never wrong about things like that.

Inara spoke up placing her hand on Mal's "What is he like?"

"Seems a nice enough fella, a bit discombobulated last night but that's to be expected" Mal replied with a smile to the woman sitting next to him.

"Don't see much profit in pickin' up strays again." Jayne said in his usual gruff voice, "Last two didn't do nothin but cause trouble for quite a spell. Took em' a while to work out. Not sure I got's the patience to do it again". The Merc said looking directly at River.

River gave Jayne her "Boob" look and stuck out her tongue. Laughing Jayne went back to his coffee. He and River had settled their differences long ago and this morning's conversation was just their normal friendly bickering.

"I think it's shiny that we helped this fella out," Kaylee said from the stove.

Simon entered the galley with Allan in tow. Breaking off from his charge, Simon strode over to Kaylee and planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

"Gahhh! Will you two knock it off? We're tryin' to eat here," Mal said with some humor in his voice.

"Mal, don't be such a prude" Said Inara just before she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and flashing him one of her heart melting smiles.

"Well, I uh… I'm the Captain!" Mal blurted out.

The rest of the table erupted in laughter. Standing off to the side, Allan had watched the whole exchange and couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of the kitchen table at the farm when his cousins were visiting. It gave him a warm feeling inside.

"Good morning" Allan said with a smile to the throng of people in front of him. Hoping to break the ice a bit. The laughter stopped suddenly. All faces turned to him and Allan felt like a microbe under a microscope. Looking around the room he made eye contact with everyone. At the far end was the Captain smiling, on his left was Zoë holding a coffee mug and looking a bit tired with a neutral expression on her face. On Mal's right was, in Allan's opinion one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Even dressed as simply as she was in a button front white blouse and a long tan skirt, this woman with the curly dark hair and slightly exotic features looked like she was more at home in a ball gown.

Smiling at each other, Kaylee and Simon slid into chairs looking at him expectantly as they sat next to Zoë. Allan's eyes moved down the table to one of most intimidating men Allan had ever met. He was large, well muscled and looked at Allan like he was something the big man needed to scrape off the bottom of his shoes. Sitting on the table her legs crossed was the girl that had wakened Allan that morning, still giving him that bird of prey look but now with a goofy grin on her face.

"Have a seat Mr. Bryant", Mal said as he indicated the empty chair next to the dark haired woman.

"Thank you Captain, but please, call me Allan, When you say Mr. Bryant, I keep looking for my Father". Allan said with a bit more confidence. He knew that they were all sizing him up and he hoped to make a good impression since he knew that his life depended on this small group of people.

"Okay, Allan," Mal said smiling, I guess some introductions are in order. You met Zoë, Kaylee and Simon last night".

Allan nodded at each of them in turn.

"And on my right here is Miss Inara Serra. She's our… Ambassador so to speak"

"Welcome to Serenity Allan" Inara said to the older man next to her, extending her hand for a handshake with a smile on her beautiful face that would melt a glacier.

Allan, realizing that she was a woman of grace and upbringing, took the offered hand and kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine." he smiled back.

Kaylee giggled, as did River while Mal theatrically cleared his throat and shot Allan a glare that would probably have been fatal if the old saying about looks that can kill had been true.

Allan gulped a bit "oops, he thought to himself".

"Continuin'", Mal said, "The big lunk down the table is Jayne Cobb, our… security specialist."

"Mr. Cobb", Allan nodded. Jayne just grunted, River smacked him on the shoulder.

"And last but not least over there imitatin' a placemat, is River Tam our pilot and resident genius".

"We met earlier" Allan said quietly.

"Scared him" River said with a twinkle in her eyes

"Moonbrain's good for that" Jayne guffawed.

"Well now that that's taken care of, lets eat," Mal said with a grin. "Got work to do today".

Food was passed around. While simple the meal was pretty good considering the powdered eggs and strangely textured toast. The coffee was not the best but drinkable. Allan had had much worse coffee in his life.

The conversation around the table was good-natured with ribbing and joking insults between River now sitting in a chair and Jayne, Zoë making the odd comment to the various conversations going on around her. Kaylee and Simon, acting like a couple of love struck teenagers. Mal and Inara eating in relative silence.

"So Allan," Kaylee piped up. "What's your story? How'd you come to be all the way out here in the black so far from home?

"Kaylee," shushed Inara

"It's alright" Allan said with a smile, "it's a long story, though."

"We've got some time b'fore we land" Mal said.

"One hour, twenty two minutes, fifteen seconds… Approximately" River replied.

"Close enough Lil' Albatross" Mal laughed. "Well Allan?"

Allan started in telling his story about how he had been a bright child and had gone on to invent a practical spacecraft propulsion system Co-invented artificial gravity for spacecraft, designed the exodus ships and of his desire to travel to the new system to see them for himself. The deceptions he used to facilitate his building of Free Bird. He also spoke of his dislike for the US/China Alliance that was the government on earth when he left. That's why Allan had painted and American flag and the words "United States" on the sides of Free Bird, since he considered himself an American, not a citizen of the Alliance.

There had been a few questions while he spoke but for the most part Serenity's crew was silent. When he finished Mal looked down the table to River with a questioning look.

"Truthful" was all she said.

Looking a bit, confused Allan said. "Excuse me?"

Changing the subject quickly, River spoke again. "Captain Daddy, Can Allan accompany us to the bridge for our landing?"

"I think so Tross' think he might enjoy it?"

"Yes" River said with a smirk

Allan was still a bit confused, which seemed to be his perpetual state at the moment. Looking to Simon he asked "Captain Daddy?"

"River considers the Captain to be more of a father to her than our own father has been. We had some… Family problems at home".

"I see", Allan replied. "That's too bad. Family is very important"

"Well we have found another family here with this crew."

" I can see that" Allan said in admiration.

The Captain interrupted," Okay folks we's got work to do. Zoë, Jayne get the Mule prepped, Kaylee get to the engine room." Mal then looked to Inara, "Boa-bei, can you see to the Galley?"

"Yes Dear" Inara said rolling her eyes. "But, you had better make it up to me later". As she fixed him with a smoldering gaze.

Mal looked a bit red for a moment and then stammered, "Uh, yeah, well I got, um, Captainy things to do…"

Grabbing Allan's hand, River began to drag him from the Dining area, "Come on, they're having a moment…"

River pulled Allan along the forward passageway giving a bit of a tour. "These are the crew bunks, except for Simon and I, we are down in the dorms. and this…" she paused as they climbed a short stairwell." Is Serenity's bridge".

Allan looked around as he stepped onto the bridge, it looked utilitarian with exposed wiring trunks and ductwork. Two mirror image control consoles sat behind a large expanse of glass. Between them Allan could see another stairwell leading down.

River sat in the right hand seat and began flipping switches. "You can sit in the co-pilots chair… Just don't touch anything," she said smiling.

Allan made his way over to the left seat and sat down. Several screens were alive with info. Half of which he couldn't make heads or tails out of since it seemed to be written in Chinese. Allan finally saw what Serenity actually looked like from a schematic on one of the screens to his left. The screen showed details about various ships systems as far as he could tell. The ship vaguely resembled an insect of some kind. With an extended neck and bulbous rear section that looked eerily similar to his own ships radion accelerator core propulsion system.

In the middle appeared to be two short stub wings with that looked like addional engines on the ends of the wings. The Engineer in him decided that while not overtly graceful the design looked quite functional for a freighter.

Next to him in the pilots seat, River felt Allan's thoughts about serenity and smiled. "Firefly's are a good design, very rugged and easy to repair. We've actually crashed this ship once…"

Allan looked at her alarmed.

River continued," I wasn't flying, Zoë's late husband Wash was. An EMP pulse had struck us and most systems went offline, including the engines. We were falling in a flat spin. Wash managed to get a little power restored and he was able to make a controlled crash landing".

"Sounds like he was an exceptional pilot to be able to salvage a situation like that." Allan said with admiration. "Was he killed in the crash?"

River looked sad and said "No… that happened after"

Realizing he had hit a touchy subject, Allan tried to change the subject of the conversation.

"What can you tell me about the planet we're landing on?"

"Boros is a bit of a backwater," Mal said as he entered the bridge," has a few small cities and the like but it's pretty undeveloped."

River then moved the controls and the star field visible outside shifted a bit to reveal a brown and green planet. Allan's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. It was beautiful. Several small oceans were visible along with numerous weather systems in the atmosphere.

Mal looked over at his guest and smiled. "First time?"

"For any planet other then Earth. Uh, I've never seen… I mean, uh, um, a whole new world…wow!" was all that Allen could speak. Sounding like a little kid and not the fifty two year old engineer and pilot he actually was.

The planet was getting bigger by the second and all Allan could do was stare. Mal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just think, there's bou't fifteen more full sized planets like this and a buncha' moons ta' boot."

Allan just shook his head "It's amazing. How many had to be terriformed?"

"All to some extent but Londonium was the most earthlike", River replied. "It could be lived on as soon as people arrived from earth that was. There were some rudimentary forms of plant life but no animals had yet evolved. Five years after the arrival it was quite comfortable and earthlike. Shinon was the next closest in climate. It was made habitable in less than ten years.

Allan had a huge smile on his face his dreams had come true at long last. Humanity had found a new home among the stars. "What form does the government take nowadays?" he asked.

River glanced quickly at Mal feeling the anger in his mind. Mal answered Allan's question.

"The Alliance still exists… They, well they're nothing like what you've described about what existed on Earth that was." Mal paused for a moment. "They're worse."

Allan's face fell "oh no" was all he could say.

River looked at Mal and they shared a look while Allan stared out through the windows.

"How can they be worse?" Allan asked quietly.

River looked at Mal who nodded. She answered Allan's question. "I was a child prodigy, Taking College courses before I was ten. My parents found out about a special… Academy for gifted children. I wanted to go. I was fourteen. At first it was all that it was supposed to be, a special school, I learned many new things, then, then…"

River's voice broke and she had begun to sob. Mal picked up the story. "They did things to her, cut inta' her brain, brainwashin', combat training, all kinds of torture. Enhanced, I guess certain… Abilities River had. Made her into a reader, made her an assassin. She was seventeen when Simon finally got her out.

Allan was aghast. "A reader?"

River had regained her composure. "I can read minds, I hear voices in my head from other minds. Sometimes I can see what might happen as well. But it's not true precognition."

"When Simon got me out, I was insane," River continued. "I couldn't tell my thoughts from those of others, I… Well couldn't cope with it well."

"How did you find your way here?" Allan asked.

"The Alliance put a price on our heads, marked us as fugitives, Simon put me in cryo trying to escape since they were looking for a brother and sister and not one man with a big box in his luggage. Simon got us to Persephone where he booked passage on Serenity. We've been here ever since.

"You said you were insane when you got here"

"Yes, I was slowly getting a little better with Simon's treatment but I probably wasn't ever going to be normal again. Later we found out that a secret that I had accidentally read from a government official was the root cause of most of my psychosis."

Mal cut in. "The Alliance had terriformed a planet they called Miranda. To try to keep the population under control they put a drug in the air processors called Pax. It made the people so passive that they all just laid down, stopped eating and drinking and eventually died… thirty million people"

Allan's jaw dropped. "My god" was all he could gasp out.

"It gets worse" River said. "About one tenth of a percent of those exposed to the pax had the opposite reaction. They went mad, killing and raping and eating their victims. They fly about in old wrecks of ships raiding settlements, killing the inhabitants and eating them for food. We call them Reavers."

Allan thought he was going to be sick. Five minutes ago he had been elated that mankind had colonized so many worlds and had fulfilled his dream, now he had learned it was a nightmare.

A beep from the console drew River's attention. "Entering atmo in one minute" she said professionally, shifting her focus to flying Serenity.

"Okay Tross', I'm headin' down to the bay, try not ta' plaster us all over the landscape"

"Yes sir Capn' Daddy"

Mal Snorted and exited the bridge.

Allan turned from Mal's departure and looked out the bridge windows. The planet was now filling the view. It also didn't look as pristine to him now. The blood of innocents tainted it. Allen unfortunately had a tendency to indulge in self-pity from time to time. His usual happy go lucky personality masked it for the most part but as he started to see the first wisps pf superheated plasma dance on the windows as Serenity collided with the upper atmosphere of Boros, he thought that it was all his fault somehow.

If he hadn't designed the ships, River probably wouldn't have been born and then wouldn't have had to go through the torture she had endured. Thirty Million people wouldn't have been born and then died at the hands of the Alliance. If only…

River interrupted his thoughts. "Not your fault" she said over the noise of the ever-increasing vibration of reentry. "All happens for a reason. You are supposed to be here now. Perhaps something will change. If not for you I wouldn't be here doing what I love"

As River said that she smoothly maneuvered Serenity into a perfectly executed barrel roll as the ship entered the lower atmosphere.

Allan couldn't help but smile, "Damn girl, you fly like I do"

River Giggled," I can only do that when the Captain isn't on the bridge. If you would like I will teach you how to fly Serenity."

"I'd like that, and once we get Free Bird up and Running, I'll return the favor"

"Deal" River said with a wide grin.

River deftly maneuvered Serenity lower over Boros. Allan could see details now. Forests, mountains and fields broken up with small streams. It reminded Allen of Wyoming or Montana. Approaching a small sized city, River banked the ship to port aiming for the small spaceport located at the edge of the city River had called New Edmonton.

With a flourish, River settled the ship into its assigned berth. Once on the ground she pushed a button on the com over her head. "We're down Kaylee"

"K' Riv" was the short reply.

"Come on Allan, let's go to the bay, and see the rest off"

River led Allan aft down past the crew bunks and then down the stairs onto the catwalk overlooking the cargo bay. Simon was waiting on the landing for Allan, holding a hypo gun.

"Excuse me Allan, but you've never been exposed to any of the diseases prevalent now. This is a broad-spectrum inoculation to keep you from getting sick."

"Thanks Simon, Last thing I need is some weird flu bug".

The hypo hissed against Allan's forearm with just a bit of a twinge as the drugs entered his system.

The massive bay door was slowly opening and a breeze blew in through the opening. Taking a deep breath he felt the air of another world for the first time. He felt a bit dizzy from the emotion of the moment, or it could have been the shot Simon had just given him.

"It's both" River said next to him.

"Huh?" Allan grunted, then suddenly realized that river had responded to something he had thought about.

"Not to worry" River replied to his slightly shocked expression." I'm not actively reading you. I don't do that to friends. You are just thinking rather loudly at the moment and I can't filter it all out"

"Sorry, I'll try to think… Quieter" Allan replied wondering how he was going to do that.

River patted her new friend's arm and virtually floated down the stairs to the floor of the bay. Allan was struck by her grace. Simon moved up beside him.

"She was training to be a ballerina besides majoring in astrophysics," Simon said with a proud look on his face.

"She told me about the academy"

Simon's face fell. "I'm afraid you have arrived in interesting times… And I mean that in the way of the old Chinese curse"

"Yeah, I gathered that. It's a lot to soak up in less than twenty-four hours".

Simon smiled again, "When you get a minute, I'd like to see you in the infirmary for a check up. Just to make sure there's no lingering problems from the cryo, I do believe that you are now the 'verse's record holder for time spent in cryo."

"Okay, Doc, I imagine I am. I'll be there in a bit."

Allan made his way down the stairs to the bay looking at the yellow vehicle now hovering in the center of the bay. His engineers eye picked up that it had some sort of anti-gravity hover system.

Zoë was in what looked to be the driver's seat, with Inara next to her. Jayne and the Captain were in the two rearmost seats. Everyone except for Inara was obviously armed. Mal turned to Allan where he was standing next to River.

"Going to see about our cargo, be back in a couple of hours, Try not to wander off," Mal said to Allan with a wink. "Albatross, the ships yours, you can leave the bay open but I want someone armed in the bay at all times so that means you."

"Aye aye Capn'" River replied smartly with a mock salute.

With a lurch, the Mule accelerated out of the cargo bay and down the ramp, turned left and disappeared into the crowds of the spaceport.

River turned on her heel and sprinted back towards the door to the dorms, calling over her shoulder, "Back in a moment!"

Allan turned back to the scene outside the open bay door. A dusty street lay just outside filled with a multitude of people. The signs on the buildings opposite the ship were gaudy, some with huge video screens. All were in both English and Chinese. The crowd was an eclectic mix of western and eastern dress. A man of obvious Asian decent, strode by in a business suit, while a street vendor who wouldn't look out of place in New York's Little Italy was dressed in the silk clothing of a native of china yelling something about an "Ice Planet".

The kaleidoscope of humanity visible on the street mesmerized Allan. As he stood slack jawed at the top of the ramp.

"Mazin' ain't it" Kaylee said as she moved up on Allan's right, dressed in her coveralls but with the top rolled down to her waist with the sleeves tied like a belt around her hips. An orange tank top completed her outfit. "I had the same look on my face first time I ever set foot on another planet afta' signin' on w' Serenity."

"Yeah, I hadn't quite figured on the amount of culture blending, but I guess it was inevitable after one hundred years in the ships" Allan replied.

Feeling a presence on his left Allan looked down to see River. She had changed her clothing and it surprised him. She looked like a miniature version of Jayne now. Sporting kaki cargo pants tucked into boots, a black t-shirt, and a leather gun belt slung low on her slender hips. The holster on her right hip carried what looked like a large frame nickel-plated revolver and was tied off on her thigh, gunfighter style. Her previously wild hair pulled back into a tight ponytail topped off with a black Stetson hat.

Allan looked at the young girl that had transformed from the pilot/ballerina he had met this morning into one badass gun-toting chick who looked like she shot first and asked questions later.

Responding to Allan's unanswered question, she replied, "These are my working clothes. Dirt side, I am the ships guardian. Even dressed like this, I am underestimated due to my gender and size. It is a tactical advantage."

"I can see where that would be true. You look like a little girl playing dress up with daddy's guns"

Kaylee snickered at that, "River here can kick even Jayne's pee-gou ta' the middle o' next week"

"And I remind him of that fact every chance I get" River replied with a large smile and mischief dancing in her eyes.

Allan chuckled at Kaylee's statement, "That's something I'd like to see"

"It's quite hilarious" Simon said as he slid up behind Kaylee and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Looking outside at the bustle outside the bay Allan asked, "Is it okay if I just mosey down to the end of the ramp?"

With a knowing smile, River replied, "Of course but like the Captain said, no wandering off."

Allan turned from the others and strode purposely down the ramp, stopping just at the edge for a moment. Taking a deep breath he steped onto the dirt of Boros. Looking at the footprints his sneakers were leaving in the dust, Allan muttered something out loud that Kaylee and Simon couldn't quite hear but River did in her mind. She smiled as she felt Allan say the familiar quote from so long ago in history…

"One small step for man. One giant leap for mankind"

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship.

Allan sets foot on a new planet but when an old enemy of Jayne's comes calling, things go quickly pear shaped.

Out to the black

Chapter four –First Fight

"One small step for man. One giant leap for mankind." The words repeated in Allan's head, a wistful smile on his face. "Always wanted to say that." He thought to himself.

Turning, Allan strode back up Serenity's ramp, his back straighter and a small smile visible under his bushy firefighters style mustache. He looked to where Kaylee and Simon stood arm in arm and River leaning against the bay opening with a knowing look on her face.

"First step in the dream"

"Yes," Allan replied. "The biggest"

"What ya' got in the crates there Allan?" Kaylee asked.

"A little bit of everything." He said with a smile," The four big blue ones have food for one person for three years… That is if my idea for multi century food preservation worked".

"Food?" Simon asked incredulously, "still edible after four hundred years"

"Should be, the biggest one has about two hundred pounds of frozen beef, pork and chicken." Allan said with a smile. "All vacuum packed, irradiated and flash frozen in liquid nitrogen. I left the heat off in my ships cargo bay and the cases are super insulated. If the content isn't all decayed which I doubt, it should be fine. The other cases have various other foodstuffs all preserved the same way."

Allan bent down and started disengaging the latches on the large case. With a hiss and a blast of super cooled air, he lifted off the top and looked in. Kaylee, River and Simon looking over his shoulder.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Allan said with a smug look on his face. Inside the case were numerous individually wrapped and frozen meat portions. All perfectly preserved. "Ah, the wonderful world of modern cryonics. Who's up for London Broil for dinner tonight?"

Simon's eyes were almost bugging out of his head and Kaylee tried to stifle a squeal. River bent low from the waist over the case looking at the contents.

"Better keep Jayne away from this… Otherwise it will be gone in a week" River said deadpan.

Simon began to laugh at that comment with Kaylee and River giggling. Allan joined in after a moment.

River suddenly stood up and turned to look at the open ramp of Serenity, her right hand dropping the grip of her revolver.

"Trouble" She said darkly. "Six minds with evil intent looking at the ship."

"Ge Ge, Get Kaylee to the engine room, and lock it up. Stay there until either Allan or I get you"

"River…" Simon began.

"Now!" River commanded, "We have perhaps three minutes before they arrive at the ship"

Simon pulled an obviously frightened Kaylee away and up the stairs. Turning to Allan River looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Are you proficient with firearms?"

"Quite, but what's happening?"

"One of Jayne's old partners recognized Serenity, he and five cronies are approaching seeking vengeance. There are extra guns in the locker over there" River said pointing to a corner of the cargo bay. "Arm yourself, but stand loose, perhaps we can convince them that Jayne is no longer here"

"I have my own guns," Allan said quickly, "Light, medium or heavy weapons?"

"Light with medium available"

"Got it." Allan quickly moved over to one of the small red crates in his pile. Opening it quickly he gazed inside. Being the grandson of a retired, pre Alliance US Marine Aviator turned dairy farmer. Allan knew his guns. Most were his grandfathers that had been handed down to him.

Reaching inside the case Allan quickly pulled out and strapped a tactical holster to his right thigh. Moving aside the foam packing material, he reached down and removed his grandfathers and his favorite pistol, a real US Marine issue Colt 1911 .45 caliber semi- automatic. Pulling the slide back to make sure the passage of time hadn't gummed up the action, Allan slammed home a magazine in the grip, checked the safety and released the slide. Satisfied that the gun was operational, Allan slid it in the holster on his leg. Reaching back into the case, he removed three more magazines and stuffed them in his right back pocket. Pulling out a second gun, this time a Glock 9 mm, he repeated the actions he had just performed on the Colt. Putting two more magazines in his other back pocket. He slipped the Glock into his belt at the small of his back.

Opening another case, Allan removed his trusty, Remington 12 gauge shotgun. Allan quickly racked the action loading the weapon with alternating buckshot and slugs.

Meanwhile, River had calmed herself, affecting the airs of an air headed teenage girl and not the living weapon she actually was. Smiling on the outside, she watched closely as a grungy heavyset man with dark hair approached Serenity's ramp, five other similarly disheveled men closely followed him. All were armed.

"Kin I helps ya'" River said to the men smiling and sounding a great deal like Kaylee.

"Where's Jayne Cobb?" The man in the lead demanded gruffly.

"Never heard o' her" River replied sweetly, "Who might's you be?"

"Names Marco, and Jayne's a he not a her"

"A fella named Jayne, huh, doesn't that beat all. Ain't that right Uncle Allen?"

"Sure does there girl." Allan said stepping from behind some crates, catching on to the ruse River was using. "Strange name for a fella, sure you got the right ship?"

"This is Serenity isn't it?" Marco said sharply.

"Yep," Allan replied with a firm smile "But I ain't never had no one named Jayne on board in the two years I've owned her."

Allan had detected a slight Italian accent from Marco and disturbingly he had noticed that the men following Marco had begun to spread out into a semi circle at the base of Serenity's ramp… Not good.

River had remained smiling during the exchange but had slowly moved back a few steps and had moved her hand closer to her gun.

"You own this Boat?' Marco asked, clearly getting more pissed off by the moment. "What happened to the old captain?"

"Don't rightly know, Bought the ship from a broker, I liked the name so I kept it"

Marco growled and stepped up on the ramp, "I don't care where you bought it, I'm checking this ship for Cobb…"

Allan's Colt appeared in his right hand almost as if conjured there. "You make one more step on this here ship and it will be your last" Allan growled back as he pointed his .45 between Marco's eyes.

Marco's eyes squinted down into narrow slits "Gun him"

Before Marco had finished his words, River had started moving. Extending her right arm, gun in hand, she promptly put a bullet between the eyes of the leftmost man standing behind Marco. Dropping into a crouch just before a bullet passed through the space she had previously occupied. River kicked out both her legs, balanced on her left hand, striking Marco in the chest, dropping him to the ramp stunned.

Allan took half a step to the right and put two rounds into the chest of the man who had been standing directly behind Marco. River's revolver spoke again and another of the assailants fell.

Marco's two remaining men started to break for cover snapping off shots at Allan and River, trying to keep them pinned down. Allan ducked down to the left as rounds came his way. River forward rolled to her feet, twisting with a roundhouse kick to the nose of one of the two remaining men, killing him instantly as the cartilage was shoved into the frontal lobe of his brain. Allan finished off the last henchman with two rounds center mass as he tried to get a bead on River.

Marco had regained his breath on the ramp and pulled himself to his feet while drawing his gun. He pointed it at River's back "Bitch…"

Time seemed to slow down. Allan shifted his aim to Marco, but his arm seemed too slow. Allan heard the wet thud of a bullet striking flesh, followed a half second later by a gunshot…

River had started to turn…

Marco's left knee exploded in a spray of blood, nearly amputating his lower leg. Marco dropped to the ramp screaming. The bullet intended for River's back going wild…

Time sped back up and Allan looked in the direction he had heard the shot come from. Moving quickly through the crowd still scattering from the gunfight. Allan saw the Mule approaching with Jayne standing on the rear seat holding an intimidating looking rifle. Mal had his gun out and was scanning the crowd for more trouble. Inara appeared frightened and Zoë looked like she could kill with a look alone.

"Vera has spoken" River said with a strange smile on her face, "Jayne always has my

back."

Allan holstered his Colt and sat down heavily on the ramp. Heaving a deep breath, ears still ringing from the gunshots he muttered, "I'm getting too old for this shit."

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship.

After the gunfight, the law shows up.

Out to the black

Chapter Five –Aftermath

Jayne, Zoë and Mal jumped out of the Mule as soon as it reached the end of Serenity's ramp, weapons at the ready. Mal spoke first while surveying the carnage.

"River, what in the hell happened?"

"This one," River said, pointing to the moaning man lying on the ramp, his ruined knee bleeding heavily." Was after Jayne, we tried to convince him that Jayne wasn't here. Didn't believe us. Tried to board the ship."

"And these other five men?"

"His cronies" River replied with a smile.

Jayne strode up to the man on the deck, recognition on his face. "Marco, you liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze!"

"Huh?" Mal replied.

"Member when I joined up with's ya'" This is the piece of luh-suh I was runnin' with that day."

"I seem's to remember you shootin' him in the leg that day too…"

"Same leg" Jayne laughed.

"This all your work there Tross'?" Mal asked the diminutive psychic.

"I got three, Allan shot those two" River said pointing to the two dead men with the tightly grouped double taps to the chest.

"I'm 'pressed… tight groups, right in tha' ticker. Old timer's got some skills" Jayne complemented.

Mal strode over to the older man sitting on the edge of the ramp, head hung low looking at his feet. Mal noticed Allan's hands were shaking a bit.

"You all right there Allan?"

"Peachy"

"You sure? I mean, not all folks handle killin all that…"

"Not the first time I've ever shot and killed someone Mal." Allan said. Cutting the captain off.

"Huh?"

"Long story." Allan took a deep breath," Give me a couple of minutes to get the adrenalin out of my system and I'll be fine. In the meantime, you might want to get Simon out of the engine room to look at that guy's leg. Probably bleed out pretty soon without attention."

"Ain't got time fer' that, need to get out o' the world a' fore the law shows up"

"Too late" River said quietly.

"This is the Sheriff, Alla' you stand fast with your hands where I can see them!" A voice commanded.

Mal turned, " Shu ma nyaow!"

The crew of Serenity lifted their hands and turned to face the group of eight armed men approaching at a trot. All wore badges and carried rifles. The man in the lead also wore a brown duster, eerily similar to the one Mal owned.

"What in the ruttin hell is goin on here?" The sheriff said angrily. Spotting the bleeding and moaning man on the ramp, he turned to one of his men. "Toby, go fetch the doc"

The man nodded and ran off the direction he had come. Turning his attention to the group in front of him, the sheriff continued. "Who's all in charge o' this lot?"

"That would be me sheriff," Mal said, hands still in the air. "Name's Reynolds, Captain Malcolm Reynolds"

A flash of recognition crossed the sheriff's face for a moment. It made Mal a little nervous. "Can you explain all of this?" the sheriff continued.

Mal looked around a bit looking confused. "I, uh…"

"I can sheriff." Allan spoke up, moving to stand next to Mal. "The Captain and the senior crew were off the ship, the pilot and myself were in the bay here. This man," Allan said indicating the now unconscious Marco. "And his men tried to force entry to the ship. We merely defended ourselves."

"Who's the pilot?"

River started to open her mouth but Zoë stepped forward. "I am," She said simply. It wasn't a lie. Zoë occasionally piloted Serenity.

The sheriff looked at the tall dark skinned woman and suddenly started to grin. "Zoë, that you?"

"Zoë had a confused look on her face. "We met before?"

"Last time you saw me I had a big bushy beard and more hair. "The sheriff said handing his rifle off to a deputy who looked confused.

"Jacob?" Zoë asked.

"Yep"

A huge grin came across Zoë's normally stoic face as she ran to the lawman. Mal looked extremely confused.

"Jacob Buford, son of a bitch" Zoë said smiling as she hugged the sheriff.

The deputies looked as confused as Serenities crew. Allan slid up to Mal and whispered, "You know this guy Mal?"

"Not a clue" was the reply.

"How ya' doin' Sar-maj?" Zoë said breaking the hug.

"Fair to middling, Corporal" Jacob said with a grin. "This the fella that got you through Serenity?" nodding in Mal's direction.

"Sure is"

"I think I need to buy him a drink then"

"I think he'd agree to that," Zoë said.

"Uh, Zoë, you mind introducin' the rest o' us?" Mal asked.

"Sorry Sir," Zoë said quickly. "This here's Sergeant –Major Jacob Buford o' the 87th Overlanders, the unit I was in before yours."

Mal stepped forward and took Jacob's offered hand. "Always glad to meet another Browncoat." Mal said with a genuine smile on his face, "Specially the ones who outrank me."

Jacob looked Mal in the eye. "You had more men an women under your command as a buck sergeant at Serenity Valley than I had in my whole career. Well done son… Well done."

Mal cleared his throat. "Well… We all did what we had to…"

Mal was interrupted by the arrival of an expensive looking, black ground car. An older distinguished looking man exited along with Toby, the Deputy sent to bring the doctor.

"Your patient's over here Doc." Jacob said pointing to Marco, "The rest are done for." The sheriff added. "Mike, help Toby an the Doc get this man to the Jail. The rest o' you get the undertaker o' here and clean up this mess. I'll deal with the paperwork."

Mal looked at the Sheriff quizzically. "Huh?"

Jacob spoke up loudly, "Sorry bout' the mess here Captain, seems we had some kinda shootin here in front of your berth just a' fore your ship arrived. Sorry for the delay but I think my investigation is taken care of now." Jacob finished with a wink at Mal.

Mal looked even more confused.

"I been chasin' this lot all over town for the last two weeks." Jacob said quietly, "Haven't been able to catch em' in the act doin anything illegal. Think I need to be buyin your crew some drinks down at Sadie's"

Mal let out the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. "I appreciate the offer Sheriff, but we got a cargo to deliver over on Aberdeen and we need to be goin'."

"I understand Captain" Jacob said a little saddened, "But if you all are back on Boros anytime I'll be still offerin those drinks."

"I'll hold you to that" Mal said with a smile and a handshake.

Jacob continued as he turned to leave. "Ain't no Alliance round these parts, I do a good nough' job enforcing the law so they leave things alone around here. If you need a safe harbor, give me a wave"

"Thanks Sheriff… Jacob"

"Zoë, take care o' yerself and don't be a stranger." Jacob said as he stepped off Serenities ramp.

"Sure nough' Sar-Maj" She replied with a smile.

The crew made their way up the ramp as Zoë drove the Mule into the bay. Mal hit the control to close the heavy door and then pushed the button for the intercom.

"Kaylee, once you're done defilin' my engine room w' the young doctor, how about getting us ready to leave the world."

Mal started counting under his breath. He got to twelve before he heard a reply over the com.

"Aye aye Cap'n." came Kaylee's breathless reply.

"Gorram love boat around here." He said to no one in particular but staring at Inara. She returned his gaze, licking her lips. Turning to the rest of the crew to avoid turning red Mal began barking out orders.

"Jayne, stow the cargo, Allan give Zoë a hand securing the Mule. Might as well start earnin' your keep round here." Spying the open container of frozen meat in the bay Mal asked Allan a question. "You a fair hand in the kitchen?"

"I'm no gourmet chef but I haven't killed myself with my own cooking yet."

Mal laughed. "Good nough', maybe you can rustle up a late lunch outta all that real food yonder once we're in the black. Now I got…uh captainy things to do..." Mal said as he took Inara's hand and led her up the catwalk to her shuttle.

"You got it Captain." Allan replied.

"River, Take us outta' the world, we got a cargo to deliver" was the last thing Mal said before Inara dragged him through the hatch into the shuttle.

"Yes Sir Captain Daddy." River giggled. As she passed Allan heading for the bridge River winked at him and said, " Seven becomes eight. Welcome to the family."

Allan's gaze followed the young pilot as she climbed the gangway to the bridge, trying to figure out what she meant.

Jayne's head popped up from behind some crates. "Somebody say something about real food?"

Allan and Zoë then looked at each other for a moment and started laughing until their sides hurt.

"What's s' funny?" Jayne asked confused.

"Nothing Jayne," Allan was able to finally gasp out. We just remembered one of the things Zoë said to me last night.

Jayne still looked confused. Allan pantomimed his hand moving quickly over his head. Zoë nodded still laughing, as she finished securing the Mule.

Walking over to the container of frozen food, Allan asked Zoë, "How's hamburgers and french fries sound for lunch?"

"What's a french fry?" Zoë asked confused.

"Ohh Boy."

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship.

.

Out to the black

Chapter Five –Dinner Conversations

"You mean to tell me, none of you have ever had a French fry?" Allan asked standing by Serenity's stove.

"Not's that I know's of… What's a french fry anyway?" Kaylee asked as she and Simon sat down at the table in the galley.

Allan laughed, "They're pretty simple, Take a potato, cut it into strips and fry it in oil. Well that how you make homemade french fry's, the one's I have are commercially made, partially cooked then. All I have to do is put them in the oven for a while to heat them up… That is, if I can figure out this damn oven…"

"Hang on there Allan," Kaylee said with a smile, moving from the table to the kitchen to help. "Just hit this switch here," the mechanic said, "then select's the mode you want here, convection, regular or microwave, then the temperature ya' want then how long your cookin."

"Thanks Kaylee, I can design engines and gravity systems but can't figure out a stove" Allan said with a laugh as he turned back to the task of making lunch for the crew.

As Allan continued the mundane tasks of cooking, he began to think back on the last eighteen hours. It had been busy for sure. He had woken from cryo sleep three hundred years (give or take) later than he had expected. After being rescued by a tramp space freighter crew. He had told an abbreviated account of his life story, met a nineteen-year-old space ship pilot who could read minds, been in a gunfight in which he and said pilot had killed five men. Then had escaped being arrested for said gunfight because the local sheriff was an old army buddy of the ship's First Mate and since the men they had killed were wanted criminals, no one would miss them. Allan wondered what would happen after dinner. Maybe aliens would invade during desert, or he's finally figure out how to make that faster than light engine out of a can of soup and two flashlight batteries.

Then there were the cryptic words River had said to him, "Seven becomes eight, welcome to the family." Family? Allan hadn't been in any type of a family in a long time. Not since his parents had died when he was twelve or when his grandparent's had passed on in his mid twenties. He hadn't really loved anyone either. Well not since Sara anyway. But that was thirty plus, no wait, four hundred and thirty plus years ago.

Allan felt a wave of loneliness wash over him. He gripped the counter looking at his hands, trying not to let on what he was feeling. Allan had focused all his energies on work. Burring his feelings. Designing the tools that would fulfill his dream to allow mankind to survive it's own stupidity and greed by traveling to the stars. Now Allan wasn't sure that it was for the best. Especially after finding out what the government… The leaders, entrusted with the public good, had done to River Tam.

"Damn" he muttered quietly. Looking up to see if anyone had noticed his small outburst, Allan was glad to see that Simon and Kaylee were too engrossed in each other to notice anything else. Therefore when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder, Allan nearly jumped out of his skin, letting out a small yelp.

"Not alone," River said quietly standing next to Allan. "Not here, not now."

Looking down at the slim girl, Allan smiled and said. "I think you're right there." Adding with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Will you please wear a bell or something? That's the second time you've nearly given me a heart attack. I'm too old to be getting startled like that."

River giggled, "Sorry."

"It's okay, "Allan replied, "Just try to refrain from it if you can, I'm not sure if the ole' ticker can handle it."

"A good heart, a strong and brave heart" River said quietly. Perking up she said a bit louder, "When do we eat? I'm starved!"

"Food sure would hit the spot 'bought now" Jayne said as he clomped his way into the room. "By the way there Gramps, good shootin there t'day, nice double taps. Where'd ya' learn ta shoot like's that?"

"I had good teachers, my granddad taught me to shoot. Later, my company's chief of security taught me combat shooting. We used to partner up for shooting matches." Allan remembered with a touch of sadness "We kicked ass too. Me, a richer than hell engineer and a retired Navy Master Chief. We kept showing up all the supposed 'experts' from the military and law enforcement.

"Yer' company?" Jayne asked as Allan flipped the burger's sizzling in the pan.

Yeah, after I invented my first spaceship drive system, I started a company out of my grandfather's barn. Bryant Aerospace. As the company grew and after I started on the exodus project to bring people here, to this system," Allan said, pointing around the room. " I changed the name to match the systems primary star. Blue Sun Corporation…" Allan cut himself off when he saw the shocked looks on the faces staring at him.

Simon was incredulous, "You founded Blue Sun?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Blue Sun is the largest single corporation in the 'verse. They are so intertwined with the Alliance that it's hard to tell where one stops and the other begins." Simon said still wide-eyed. Pausing for a moment, Simon finished in a low tone, "They are also responsible for what happened to River."

"Oh my god." Was all Allan could gasp out. His legs felt weak.

"This mean yer' rich?" Jayne asked. Kaylee smacked him on the arm with back of her hand.

River was staring at Allan with a strange look on her face. She seemed to be trembling. Allan felt even lower than he had a few minutes before.

"I'm sorry River. Seems like it's still my fault." Allan said remembering his conversation with River on Serenity's bridge.

"No!" River exclaimed, making everyone jump. "Not your fault" She said quietly, fixing Allan with a stern gaze. You didn't do things maliciously. You wanted to help the human race survive. Not your fault that mankind squandered your gift." River continued with a small smile creeping onto her lips, "You are a good man who has done many good things…"

"Like shooting two men down like they were paper targets"

"Seems to me like that was a good thing at that particular moment." Mal said from the doorway leading to the aft hallway. He had heard the last few minutes of conversation. Inara stood beside him with a concerned look on her face.

Allan spoke again, "Well, tell that to men I shot." He fumed. "I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore. Anyone mind finishing this? The potatoes will be done in five minutes. The burgers are almost done" Allan said dropping the spatula in his hand on the counter. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some thinking to do." With that he strode out of the galley, almost running Zoë over as she entered the room.

Mal looked dumbfounded for a moment, then reverted back to captain mode, "Kaylee can you see to the food, I think me' an our guest need to have a chat."

"Sure Capn'"

Mal turned to leave and follow Allan, but Inara laid a hand on his arm. Looking into his eyes. "I'll talk to him. He is feeling very alone and betrayed right now. Perhaps a calmer voice might help."

"I can be calm" Mal said.

"You and Allan are too much alike. It would not be calm for long I think" Inara said sweetly, " I think my counseling skills might be warranted here."

"Okay 'Nara, but just use the counselin' skills, the rest are off limits." Mal said with a slight grin and a twinkle in his eyes. Inara shot Mal a dark glare, hit him on the arm and then smiled.

"Those skills are for you and you only now Bao-bei" Inara said with a wink as she turned and glided out of the room in search of Allen.

"Now let's eat, can't let this fine meal go to waste," Mal said turning back to the rest of his crew, "but save Allan a plate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inara found Allan in the cargo bay. Looking at the older man from her perch on the catwalk, she could easily tell he was both angry and sad. She wondered what she could say to this man that she had barely met this very morning but who had seemed to become a member of Serenity's little family, almost from the start…

"I can hear you up there" Allan said quietly, his back still to Inara as he sat on a crate in the bay, his hands doing something Inara couldn't see.

"I'm sorry Allan, I thought you might want to talk. Would that be alright?"

A sigh, "Yeah, I think so" Allan replied not turning from his work.

Inara descended the stairs to the bay floor and moved over to where she could see Allan's face. Not so close to crowd him but also not so far that he wouldn't feel like he was being shunned. When Inara could see what Allan was doing with his hands she was a bit surprised. He was cleaning his guns.

"Mal does that too when he's upset."

"What's that?"

"Clean his weapons."

"I used them today, needed cleaning."

"Yes you did. And I'm glad that you did. River most likely would have been killed, Kaylee and Simon as well.

"I'm glad everyone is safe." Allan said quietly, "You all are good people."

Inara smiled at that, "I'm glad you think so."

Changing the subject a bit Allan asked as he finished reassembling his Colt. "What's your job on the ship Inara? Mal called you an 'Ambassador'. I mean I've got pretty much all of you figured out. Kaylee's the mechanic, Jayne's the muscle, River flies, Simon's the Doctor, Mal's the captain and Zoë's First mate. But you…don't seem to fit somehow" Allan finished with a slight smile.

"Some day's I'd agree with you" Inara replied with a warm smile. "Considering my previous occupation, running with this crew would be… unusual at best."

"Previous occupation?"

"I was a Registered Companion"

Allan looked confused, "A Registered what?"

"Companion" Inara said still smiling, "I suppose the closest you would consider a companion is a Courtesan, or perhaps a Geisha. But with a bit more sex involved."

Allan looked a bit shocked, "In the circles I traveled in my business life, a woman might be called an escort or a high end call girl doing that. Uh, not that I think that something like that is wrong you understand. I mean I might have employed…" Allan stammered out.

"A beautiful woman to be on your arm or in your bed" Inara said"

"Well, mostly on the arm. I mean, uh, for social functions and the like, to make me look more like the founder and CEO of a major corporation, rather than the former farm boy turned genius/geek with a bank account bigger than the gross national product of some small countries"

Allan thought a moment, "how did you come to be on Serenity?"

"At first it was a business deal. I rented one of the Shuttles to use a mobile base for expanding my client base. Mal gained the respectability that having a companion on board can gave a ship like this."

"A companion helps huh?"

"Yes, Companion's hold very high social standing. Having even a 'retired' Companion like, myself still is of benefit. I use my business contacts to help secure cargo jobs for the ship."

"Retired?"

"Yes," Inara replied with a bit of a giggle. "I gave up my life of wealth and sex for a certain Pirate, who for the first three years, called me a whore whenever we would argue."

"I am not a Pirate, I'm a Gentleman Thief." Mal said from the catwalk "And we stopped arguin'… well mostly"

Inara and Allan looked up to see Mal and Zoë walking down the stairs.

"Well I should hope so… Considering how Inara dragged you into the Shuttle a few hours ago" Allan finally laughed. Feeling like a weight had been lifted from him.

"Mal!" Inara exclaimed. "How long have been there?"

"From 'bout the time Allan admitted uh, rentin' some companionship"

"Do you always eavesdrop?" Allan asked.

"My ship"

"Point taken," Allan said. "I suppose you wanted to speak to me about earlier today"

Mal and Zoë shared a look. "The Captain did say to me that you mentioned that this wasn't your first gunfight." Zoë said looking in Allan's eyes, face impassive.

Allan took a deep breath. "It was my third"

"Huh" was all Mal could say.

"Back on Earth, I was a very wealthy man. Unfortunately this made me a target. The first time was a kidnapping attempt. They were fairly inept. Just looking to make some money by snatching the fourth richest guy on the planet." Allan took a breath and continued. "They thought I was a soft target since I always had light security. Just a driver and one bodyguard. Except for the fact that both of them were retired military commandos who had trained me up to their standards." Allan smiled a bit. "Bad guys didn't know what hit em'"

Mal laughed and Zoë smiled at that. Even Inara seemed a bit amused.

Allan continued more seriously, "Second time was an assassination attempt. Seems there was a group of religious zealots back on Earth that felt that it was the end of days, the apocalypse. The way the Earth was running out of resources, the famine, political unrest…"

"Seems like times were a bit tough" Mal commented.

"They were" Allan said. "Anyway they felt I was doing the Devils work with my plan to have mankind survive by going to the stars. Felt I was cheating God out of the souls destined for heaven by taking them away from the Earth"

"What happened next?" Zoë asked quietly.

"Well, since they were people of God, they couldn't bring themselves to directly attack me but they were not above hiring mercenaries to do the dirty work so to speak. I had upgraded security a bit after the kidnapping attempt. I started traveling with a small detail of ex military types. Five or Six bodyguards well armed, body armor, heavier weapons. Even my car's had armor." Allan paused for a second. "David Chin was my Chief of Security. Good guy, Retired Navy Master Chief Petty Officer. Spent most of his career as a SEAL…"

"What's a SEAL?" Mal asked.

"Sea, air and land" Allan continued. They were special operations troops. Every branch of the American Military had spec ops troops. SEAL's were the Navy's Even after the Alliance formed, the US and Chinese military's didn't merge for almost ten years. These guys could kick some serious ass. An eight-man team could hit a target like a whole company of regular troops. All after swimming fifteen miles from a submarine offshore. And probably walking another ten with their gear."

Mal whistled, "Can see why you had them fellas fer security."

"Yeah, they were good. David and I became best friends… more like brothers actually." Allan paused, sighing a bit at the memory. "Dave was the first one to go down."

Allan continued. "Dave was in the lead car with three other men. The hit team blew it up with explosives buried in the road." Allan's eyes were starting to get a bit red. "My driver tried to get out of there but they disabled my car with a high caliber sniper round. We had to shoot it out. My driver, one guard and me. We were up against five Merc's with automatic weapons."

"Merciful Buddha" Inara gasped.

Allan coughed a bit, trying to clear the tightness in his throat "We just kept shooting at the muzzle flashes. We had dropped two of them on one side so we tried to make a break for better cover. Mike, my driver went down next, I took a round in my arm" Allan said while pushing up his sleeve showing the scar on his left arm. "We crawled to the ditch on the side of the road and kept on shooting. Ross, the last man left got hit twice but in his armor, he kept up fire while I made a break for the woods. I just kept running in the dark. I then heard the shooting stop. A moment later there was one last shot. They had executed Ross."

"The Merc's thought I was a some city boy and easy pickings, not a country kid raised in the woods. I was able to keep away from them until I found a house. I pounded on the door to wake someone up. The family there let me in, called the police and an ambulance. This was about three years before the Exodus ships left Earth. Killing me wouldn't have changed that from happening but it sure gave me extra impetus to leave. I had too big a target on my back. I became a bit of a recluse after that, moved to back to my Grandparent's farm, worked on my ship and once it was done… Well here I am."

"That's some story," Mal said quietly.

"I haven't really talked to anyone about that since it happened. I actually feel a heck of a lot better after telling that," Allan said with a slight smile.

"Glad to hear," Mal said. Suddenly looking a bit uncomfortable, looking at Zoë Mal asked another question. "I hate to be a Hwoon dahn here but you kinda said's you were a monied individual, and I was uh wonderin'..."

"You were wondering if I could pay for my passage?" Allan said a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Well uh, it wouldn't have to be much, I mean, I appreciate you helping save River and my boat and all…"

Inara shot Mal a hard glare, Zoë looked more uncomfortable than Mal. Allan looked between them for a moment then began to laugh.

"Not to worry there Captain, I think I can arrange something. And I think we can work compensating you for your trouble in rescuing me as well. I mean there are still such things as salvage awards, correct?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Well" Allan said popping the lid off of one of his crates in the bay, "let's see what we can find, shall we?"

Allan reached into the crate and Mal heard the tink of metal on metal. His eyes flew open wide as he saw what Allan was pulling out of the box. Allan laughed when he saw the look on the three Serenity crewmembers faces as they realized what had made the metallic sounds. Gleaming on top of another crate were four ten inch long gold bars.

"I take it this will be adequate payment for a weeks passage and assistance in salvaging my ship captain? Allan said with a wide smile.

"Wuo de ma" Mal gasped.

"Not enough? I do have more" Allan said enjoying the looks on the others faces.

Mal felt weak, real gold was rather more rare in the 'verse than it was on Earth. Each one of the bar's Allan had pulled out was worth more than Serenity herself. Inara looked to be in shock, Mal was sputtering like an old engine, Zoë looked like she wanted to hug Allan.

"We have a deal Captain?" Allan asked grinning.

"I, uh, um. Yes!"

Regaining some of his composure, Mal started barking orders. "Nara, you an' Zoë get those bars up to your shuttle, keep em' outta sight. Allan I'll help you move that there crate to your bunk, best be keeping it locked up in case Jayne gets curious about your stuff"

"Okay Mal, let's do it. Then I'll see about figuring out what I'll make for dinner tonight."

"After this you still wanna' cook? Hell, we should be serving you your meals in bed."

"Cooking is one of my hobbies, along with competitive shooting and playing guitar. I get bored easily."

"Can't have you bored then," Mal said, smiling "gotta keep my passengers happy."

"Hell, I'm happy that I'm still breathing, everything else is just gravy"

"Hmm, speakin' of gravy, what you got in them crates along those lines?"

"All kinds Mal"

"I think this is the beginning of a be-you-ti-ful friendship"

Allan agreed.


	8. Chapter 7

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship.

Out to the black

Chapter Seven – After Dinner Blues

"That smells wonderful," Inara said as she entered the galley, smiling to Allan as he stood behind the small stove, stirring something.

Allan smiled back, "Thanks Inara. What you smell is the seasoning on the chicken in the oven."

"Damn, somthin' smells good," Jayne said as he entered the room. "Sure can tell that the Doc ain't cookin."

"Simon's a bad cook huh?"

"Always comes out either smellin or tastin like crotch"

Inara gave Jayne a disgusted look as Zoë entered from the forward passageway.

"Sometimes both" Zoë said with a chuckle. "Man can nearly bring the dead back to life but can't make toast to save his own life."

"Culinary pursuits were not encouraged in the male's of the Tam family." River said entering. With a smirk on her face she added, "Simon could burn water."

The room erupted in laughter. River glided over to the stove and looked at the pan Allan was stirring.

"Is that Hollandaise?"

"Mm-hmm" Allan mumbled.

"I love Hollandaise!" Screeched River. "I haven't had it in years."

"It's my weakness," Allan replied to the excited girl. "I think that if it was poured over engine parts I'd still eat it." Allan finished with a chuckle.

Simon and Kaylee entered the room and made their way to the table. River winked at Allan and said, "Rapid oxidation of Hydrogen-Dioxide.

Allan tried not to laugh, Simon glared at his sister, the rest looked confused.

"River I do not burn water! It's a physical impossibility" He fumed.

"Rapid whatsis?" Jayne asked.

Allan and River began laughing, Kaylee looked at Inara and Zoë wondering what was so funny as they were trying to hide smirks.

Allan stopped laughing for a moment and finished, "Rapid oxidation is fire…Hydrogen-Dioxide is the chemical name for water."

"How come you's knew that?"

"River and Simon aren't the only geniuses on the ship Jayne" Allan said as he tapped his temple with a finger, grinning.

"Great, another ruttin brainiac" the big man grumbled.

Inara tried to change the subject a bit, "What degrees do you have Allan?"

Allan looked a bit embarrassed "A bunch actually," he paused a moment. "Um, well let's see. I have a Doctorate in Mechanical Engineering, Associates degrees in Aeronautical Engineering, Chemistry and Business Administration. And to top it off, a Master's Degree in Astrophysics."

Even Simon looked awed. Allan continued. "I also have a non current Paramedic Certification and I hold numerous pilot ratings."

River smiled at Allan, "Smarter than me"

"Not so sure about that, Smarter than Simon maybe…" Allan trailed off trying hard not to laugh.

Jayne chortled out a huge laugh that rattled the dishes. "Got ya' good there Doc"

Simon glared at Allan, Kaylee just giggled.

"Sorry Simon, you're just an easy target. Blame your sister for egging me on." Allan apologized. Changing the subject completely Allan continued, "Someone want to set the table? Foods almost done."

Mal entered that galley and looked around at his laughing and joking crew as they set up for the evening meal. A small smile crossed his lips as he thought that it was nice to have things somewhat back to normal. Allan seemed like a breath of fresh air to the ship. Fresh air that had seemed to have been sucked out of the ship after the losses of Wash and Book.

Mal thought more about his guest as he sat in his usual place at the head of the table. Allan seemed to be a weird combination of Book's wisdom, Wash's humor, Simon or River's brains and hard as it was to believe, Jayne's shooting skills. Allan seemed to mesh with the crew so well. Mal wondered what would happen in a week's time when they got back to Allan's ship and he left Serenity. Mal found that he didn't really want Allan to leave the ship. Mal pondered what he could say to make the older man stay, even if just for a while.

Allan interrupted Mal's train of thought as he placed dinner on the table. "Okay folks dig in!"

The food went quickly as Serenity's crew rarely had real foodstuffs. When real food was on the menu, it didn't go to waste. Allan surprised them as well with desert. Especially Kaylee as Allan was nearly deafened by the squeal she cried out when he placed a large strawberry shortcake on the table.

Looking at all the contented faces around the table. Even Zoë had a smile on her face as Allan told stories of what Earth was like. Zoë in particular seemed to be watching Allan intently. "Yep", Mal thought to himself. "I gotta figure out how to keep Allan on the crew…" Crew… Mal realized suddenly that he considered Allan crew. Not a guest or a passenger, but crew. After dinner he'd have to talk to Allan about that. "Must be getting soft in my old age" Mal thought chuckling to himself.

Zoë and Inara had volunteered to clean up after dinner. While they worked in the kitchen, Mal broke out some of Kaylee's engine brew. Mal poured Allen a healthy slug. The rest of the crew seemed to have wandered off for the moment.

"What's this?" Allan asked.

"I could say it was a fine after dinner Brandy but that'd be a bold faced lie" Mal laughed. "It's some of Kaylee's inter-engine fermentation system brew."

"You mean miss sunshine and light make's her own hooch?" Allan chuckled.

"Yep. This here is the finest of last weeks vintage."

Allan took an experimental mouthful. Allan gasped. It felt like burning napalm going down his throat. "Wow," He managed to croak out, "This stuff has some kick."

Mal threw back a big gulp and winced. Looking at Allan, he jumped in with both feet.

"Have you taken much thought to what you're gonna do once you get your ship up and runnin?"

"I honestly haven't thought too much on it Mal. This is such a radical departure from what I had planned on. I'm not quite sure what my options are right now. I suppose I could find a quiet place to settle, stay out of everyone's way. I can't see it though. The boredom would drive me batty in a couple of months. And with the Alliance out there I couldn't go blindly flying about. Probably end up in jail or dead in short order."

"True enough," Mal agreed. "Liance' most likley'd put a missile up your Pi-gue... Saves on the paperwork."

Allan knocked back another swig of Kaylee's brew. Zoë and Inara had finished in the small kitchen and had joined the two men at the table. "I appreciate what you all have done for me but I don't want to overstay my welcome either." Allan finished.

"That's kind of what I'm talking to here" Mal said looking to Zoë who nodded. "I'd like to offer you a place here on Serenity."

"A place?"

"As a member o' the crew" Mal continued. "You'd get ten percent o' the take, room and board. The whole deal like everyone else."

Allan was a bit stunned, "Uh, what would my duties be?"

"I was thinkin you'd be kind of a jack of all trades 'round here" Mal said smiling "Since you're an engineer by trade, Kaylee could use a hand from time to time. You got medical trainin'. Doc sure could use the backup." Mal continued, "And havin another pilot around here might be helpful. That way River can go out stead of bein back on the ship. Her readin' skills are mighty useful on jobs. You're a damn fine cook and a pretty decent shot. I think you'd be a fine addition to Serenity."

Allan looked down at his cup of brew, deep in thought. Bringing his eyes up he looked first to Mal who had a hopeful expression on his face. Moving his gaze to Inara, she smiled at him. Moving to Zoë, Allan was startled by the intense stare she was giving him, a slight grin noticeable on her normally stoic face.

"What about my ship?" Allan asked.

"I figure, once we get her up an runin', there a few places we could leave it for safe keepin'. I'm thinkin Kaylee's Daddy would be a good spot. Jonathan's near on as good as his little girl for fixin stuff. Slip him one of them gold bar's o' yours and he'd be able to rebuild your ship from the ground up an give ya' change back." Mal finished with a smile.

"I'm not saying no" Allan said quietly, "But I'm not necessarily saying yes either. I mean it's a fine offer, the pay is of no consequence to me anyway but I appreciate it. Truthfully I'm inclined to say yes but I need to think on some things. Can I give you my decision in the morning?"

Mal was visibly deflated but understood that this was a big decision. "Sure thing, probably be a good thing to sleep on it"

"Thanks Mal, if you'll excuse me I think I'm four hundred years past due for a shower," Allan said with a slight smile. "I think I need one. Then probably head for bed afterward."

"Good enough Allan" Mal finished.

"Goodnight"

Allan made his way down to the dorms and his bunk. Grabbing a towel, some sweats and a t-shirt, Allan walked back toward the head across from the infirmary. Just before he opened the door he heard noise coming from inside. Suddenly realizing that the shower was occupied and that Kaylee and Simon were… Saving water so to speak. Smiling and shaking his head, Allan went back to his room. Depositing his sleeping clothes on the bed he made his way to the cargo bay. Upon entering he could hear someone working out on the weight bench.

"Hey there Gramps, Wanna do a set?"

"Hi Jayne, no thanks, maybe later"

"Capn' offer you a job?"

Allan looked at the big man as he sat up and took a long drink from his water bottle.

"How did you know that?"

"Mal like's you. Ya' got skills and you got sand. You's smart and can fly. Hell, ifn' I was Capn' I'd hire ya' on"

"You're not as stupid as you let on Jayne"

"Jest cause I'm not educated like you are don't mean I'm dumb."

"True enough" Allan said smiling. "What do you guys do for fun on the ship? I mean to keep from going stir crazy."

"Well we play horseshoes here in the bay, or hoop ball. Some of us got's hobbies, I do a lot a liftin, sometimes I drag out my guitar…"

"You play?" Allan asked cutting Jayne off.

"A bit. Nothin fancy like, just some simple songs."

"I play too, helps me relax. Matter of fact I was about to dig one of my guitars out of my crates over there"

"You got more than one?"

"Yeah, got a nice acoustic, and a couple of electric ones as well."

"What kinda music you play?" Jayne asked.

"Mostly 20th century Rock and Roll, a little Country and some Blues"

"Blues?" the big man perked up.

"You play Blues?' Allan asked.

"Yep, care to play some?"

"I'd like that Jayne."

"Be right back" the big man said as he quickly left the bay.

Allan pulled his well-worn Gibson acoustic out of its case. He'd left the strings loose so the neck wouldn't bow. By the time Jayne had returned Allan had just started to tune the strings. Jayne hit a couple of notes so Allan could tune up. Then he handed across a small hip flask.

"This isn't Kaylee's engine hooch is it?" Allan asked warily.

"Nahh, Just some good old fashioned whisky."

Allan took a swig and handed the flask back to Jayne. "Good stuff"

"That it is" the big man said, "Waddya wanna play?"

"Know any John Lee Hooker stuff?"

"Surely do."

"All right, let's do it," Allan said with a big smile.

Serenity flew on into the Black, serenaded by the sounds of two guitars playing John Lee Hooker and BB King.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship.

A/N Another kinda long boring chapter. More action is in the works… I promise.

Out to the black

Chapter Eight – Interest

Allan awoke with a groan to Kaylee's chipper voice announcing breakfast over Serenity's com system. "How can that girl be so damn chipper this early in the morning." He groused.

A soft knock on his door brought Allan more awake. Slowly swinging his feet to the floor, Allan shuffled to the door. As he slid it open, he found River standing outside holding a glass of water and a small bottle of pills.

"I think you will need this"

"Huh,"

"A mild analgesic and water for your hangover."

Allan took the water and popped two small pills into his mouth. "Thanks River." Allan whispered, his head pounding "How did you know?"

Gazing at Allan with her patented 'you're a boob' expression, River tapped her temple with her index finger.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Allan chuckled, and then groaned as his head seemed to explode.

"Hurry up, Captain Daddy is waiting" the girl said as she spun in place and ran off towards the galley.

Dressing as quickly as he could, Allan slowly dragged himself to the galley. Entering he saw the rest of the crew around the table, Jayne in particular looked about like Allan felt.

"Good morning" Zoë said as Allan entered the room, a smile on her usually stoic face. It looked like she had cooking duty this morning.

"Uh, mornin" Allan said a bit surprised. Zoë had barely spoken to him all the time he'd been on Serenity.

"Nothin' good bout' it," Jayne growled from his place at the table.

River plopped another pill bottle in front of Jayne. "Here Ape Man"

Jayne looked at his diminutive partner and mumbled something that sounded like "thanks."

"Looks like you and my Merc tied one on last night" Mal said looking at Allan, not quite smiling.

"He had more than me, I don't usually drink the hard stuff. I'm more of a beer kinda guy."

"What were you two doin?" Zoë asked, as she started to serve breakfast.

"Booze and blues" Allan replied.

"Huh?" Mal grunted.

"Me an Jayne both play guitar. Stayed up to the wee hours drinking and playing the blues."

"I see, well, back to the matter's at hand," Mal said. "Have you thought on my offer Allan?"

"I have" Allan said simply.

"And?" Mal asked a bit nervously.

Zoë had finished serving the food and sat down across from Allan. Mal looked at her since it wasn't her usual spot. She returned his gaze with a look that said "What?"

"I have a few conditions," Allan continued.

"Such as?" Mal Asked.

"I'm not cooking every meal. Put me on the rotation like everyone else. However you all can raid my supplies for the ingredients," Allan said with a small smile. Continuing on, "I won't be needing the pay. Split it between the rest of the crew. With the uh, items of monetary value you know I have. I'm pretty well off. I just need to convert it to the local currency."

"That it?"

"Yes"

Mal smiled wide, Inara and Zoë joined him. River and Jayne shared a look since Jayne had guessed what Mal's offer was the previous night and River had read it from the Captain. Only Kaylee and Simon were confused.

"What's goin on Capn'?" Kaylee asked.

"Well, Kaylee, say hi to Serenity's newest crewmember"

Kaylee squeaked "You stayin with us Allan?"

"Yep" Allan smiled at the young mechanic.

"That's so shiny!" Kaylee bubbled as she reached over and gave Allan a hug. "Imagine' what th' two o' us can do to make Serenity run better"

"Hold on there, Kaylee girl" Mal said quickly, "First off I need's River to get him up to speed on flyin' Serenity so's she's available dirt side for more jobs"

Kaylee deflated a bit at that. Simon didn't look thrilled that his sister was going to be going on jobs more often.

"Not to worry Kaylee," Allan said to the girl. "I need to learn the ships systems before I can help you out with repairs. Do you have any manuals I can borrow?"

Kaylee brightened again "Sure 'nough Allan"

"I'll stop by the engine room later to get them"

"Shiny"

"Iff'n we're all done eatin, best be getting to work. River take Allan to the bridge and get started on his flyin lessons" Mal said, "Zoë n' me'll take care of the dishes.

River jumped from her seat, "Come fledgling, time to fly," she giggled as she headed for the bridge.

"Yes Ma'am" Allan replied following the young girl.

Allan spent the rest of the morning learning Serenity's controls and bridge systems. Allan's biggest hurdle was the fact that many of the displays were in Chinese. River took pity on him and reconfigured the displays to read only in English. Once done, Serenity was very intuitive to fly. After a few hours of basic ship maneuvers, River locked out the co-pilots console and set it up with a simulator program that let Allan practice takeoffs and landings. Once mastering that, River set him to learning atmospheric departure and re-entry.

River was amazed at how quickly Allen had picked up the basics of flying a Firefly Class Transport. Already after only a few hours of practice she was confident that in an emergency, Allan could already handle Serenity well enough to make a safe landing.

"Allan?" River asked from the Pilot's chair.

"Mmm, hmm" Allan mumbled, not taking his eyes from the screens in front of him as he practiced a complex entry sequence.

"You seem to be a natural pilot, more so than me even," the young psychic commented.

"In the genes I guess," Allan said as he concentrated on the current scenario on the computer. "Fourth generation pilot." Sparing a quick glance at his young instructor, "I was the first one to fly in space though."

"An impressive linage"

"Great Grand Dad flew airliners, my Grandfather was a military pilot… Flew fighters. My Dad flew corporate charters and my Mom flew military transports in the reserves as well as charters with my Dad."

River caught a flash of sadness as Allan said the last. "They were killed weren't they?"

"Yeah… I was twelve." Allan said his voice tense, "Rookie Alliance controller vectored them into the middle of a class four thunderstorm…Plane went in… and shredded aluminum came out the bottom," Allan finished his eyes hard.

"I understand your animosity towards the Alliance."

"I don't have as much as you do," Allan said. He quickly regretted it, seeing the look on River's face. "I'm sorry, that was very unkind of me."

"It's alright Allan, Maybe it's time for a break, we've been at this for hours"

"I think you're right. Lunch would hit the spot I think."

"Let's go," River said smiling.

The pair entered the galley, Zoë, Inara and Jayne were making sandwiches, Jayne's sandwich looked too big to fit in his mouth. "Looks like someone found the cold cuts in my food crates" Allan laughed.

"Can't let good food go ta' waste" Jayne mumbled with his mouth full of sandwich.

Allan and River made sandwiches for themselves and sat at the table. River rolling her eyes as she saw her Brother and Kaylee sitting in the lounge feeding each other bits of food.

As Allan ate he didn't notice Zoë staring at him from time to time. River and Inara did though. Inara looked amused and River tried not to giggle. Allan finished his sandwich and looked to River.

"If we're done with the flying lesson's for a while River, I think I'll go grab a shower and a nap. Seems I didn't have a chance to get one last night since a certain pair of lovebirds were… saving water last night." Allan finished glancing at the couple in the lounge with a knowing smile.

Kaylee giggled at Allan's comment, Simon looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an approaching car. Jayne laughed at him.

Giggling, River agreed. Allan excused himself and left the galley. Zoë's eyes following him all the way out the door. Jayne got up as well and left the room muttering something about cleaning the bay.

Once Allan and Jayne were out of earshot, River spoke up looking directly at Zoë. "And what, pray tell are you doing?"

"Nothing little one" Zoë said nonchalantly.

"Uh, huh" Inara added, "Sure, nothing at all. You were just undressing Allan with your eyes when he left the room."

"Was not!"

"Were too," River giggled.

"No peekin' there Mei Mei"

"Not peeking. You are broadcasting loud and clear," River said with humor in her voice.

"He is rather swai. " Zoë admitted quietly, looking down at the mug in her hands.

"He is at that," Inara said with a smile.

Zoë's expression darkened suddenly as she thought about her behavior regarding their newest crewmember. She had been ogling the man like a giddy schoolgirl. Inara noticed the change and squeezed her friend's hand.

"It's alright Zoë, It's okay to look… Or more, if you want" Inara said sincerely. "Wash wouldn't want you to be alone forever."

"I feel like I'm betraying his memory."

"If you remember Wash with love, it's not betrayal." Inara finished. "You have come far."

"I'm not sure what I want," Zoë admitted.

"Why don't you try being friends Zoë? As smart as he is, Allan's still lost in the woods with his limited knowledge of the 'verse. He could use a helping hand." River said knowingly.

"Okay little one," Zoë smiled, "I can't believe I'm taking relationship advise from you"

"I am a genius you know" River said causing the three women to start laughing.

The next two days went quickly for Allan. He had spent another half day with River, who afterwards, declared Allan fully qualified to fly Serenity. Kaylee had also contributed to Allan's education. After bringing him up to speed on the ship's systems. Allan found some new updates he could do to his own ship as well as pointing out some modifications Kaylee could make to Serenity.

A new tradition on Serenity began after dinner the second night as well. Once the evening meal was concluded, the crew gathered in the bay for an impromptu concert. Kaylee had rigged an adaptor letting Allan power his guitar amplifier as well as charge the battery in his laptop computer. Allan had installed a high tech karaoke program on his laptop. It displayed both the lyrics and musical notes on the screen from any song played from his extensive collection. The program then allowed for selective removal of any instrument or voice from the song file. This let Allan's own playing and singing to take the place of the original.

At first only Allan and Jayne played. Allan on his Fender Stratacaster and Jayne on his acoustic guitar. The evening of music began with some of the blues tunes they had played previously. Before long, River had joined in on Allan's Second electric guitar, a vintage Gibson Les Paul. Soon the trio backed by the laptop computer began to rock the house so to speak. Zoë amazed everyone with her strong singing voice as she sang along to Heart's 'Barracuda'.

After a couple of hours, Mal had to bring the party to a close as it was getting late, much to the grumbles of the rest of the crew. Mal pointed out that they were due to land on Aberdeen at eight AM ships time for the cargo drop. Reluctantly, the crew made their way to bed.

Making his before bed turn around the ship, Mal thought on how well the evening had gone. Allan seemed to be a good influence on Jayne. The Merc and Simon were getting along almost civilized and Zoë seemed happier than Mal had seen... Well, since before Wash had died. Inara had dropped a not so subtle hint that Zoë liked Allan a bit and that Mal should arrange for them to spend some time together.

Mal had originally balked at the idea. Inara pointed out that Zoë just wanted a friendship for now, so Mal reluctantly agreed. He had decided that after the drop, Zoë and Allan would go out to pick up supplies. Something simple for Allan to do to get his feet wet off ship with Zoë along to keep him out of trouble, or from getting lost.

Wondering again on who really was in charge on his ship, Mal made his way past his bunk heading for the cargo bay and Inara's shuttle. Images of Inara were at the forefront of his thoughts but one little doubt lingered in the back of his mind. Things were going so well at the moment, something just had to go pear shaped sometime. He just hoped it was later rather than sooner.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship.

A/N Another kinda long boring chapter. More action is in the works… I promise.

Out to the black

Chapter Nine – Outing

Allan awoke at six am. Stretching a bit he crawled out of bed and dressed. It was his first morning on the official duty roster and he had to make breakfast for the crew. Making his way to the cargo bay, Allan retrieved items from his frozen food crates. With the resulting armload he made his way up the stairs to the galley.

Smiling, he opened the packet of real coffee and placed it in serenity's coffee maker. Allan then set about making the rest of the meal. Doctoring up some of the ships store of protein based powdered eggs with some real cheddar cheese. Allan turned his attention to the sausage frying in the pan.

The smell of cooking sausage started to draw the crew to the dining area without even having to make a call on the com. First in was Mal, followed closely by Inara and River.

"Is that real coffee?" Mal asked sniffing the air appreciatively.

"Yep, and real orange juice, pork sausage, cheddar cheese and unfortunately, powdered eggs." Allan replied.

"I'll forgive the eggs since there's real coffee" Mal chuckled.

Inara playfully smacked Mal on the arm as he poured himself a cup. River stood behind Allan on her tiptoes, looking over the big man's shoulder.

"Mmmm, sausage," the young girl said, "If you keep feeding us like this, I will not be able to keep my girlish figure," River finished giggling.

"You could use some fillin' out there girl" Jayne leered from the doorway as he entered, making a beeline for the coffee maker.

"I can kill you with my brain ape-man" River said sweetly.

"Uh, yeah," Jayne mumbled.

River giggled and grabbed a sausage link from a plate. Stuffing it in Jayne's mouth, smiling she said, "Good boy, here's your treat. Now sit."

Jayne sat. Much to the amusement of the others gathered around the table.

"Gorram moonbrain," the big man muttered.

Kaylee and Simon entered the galley to the sounds of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kaylee asked.

"Looks like our lil' Albatross is taming our Merc" Mal said still laughing.

"Not tame, domesticated perhaps," River said quietly.

Simon stared at his sister mouth slightly agape. Finally he stammered out, "Mei-mei, What did you say?"

"Nothing Simon" She said quickly. "I am just tormenting the afore mentioned Ape Man."

Jayne meanwhile, was trying his best to hide in plain site as he attacked his breakfast.

Zoë entered the room at that moment with a cheery "Good Morning," breaking the sudden tension in the room.

Allan was a little confused at the situation. He wondered what was going on when his train of thought was disrupted when he looked at Zoë. She was seemed… different this morning. She had a big smile on her face. Her hair was loose rather then in the ponytail she usually had it in. She seemed softer. Her clothing seemed to accentuate her curves. Rather than the stiff utilitarian look she usually had.

Allan made his way to the table, taking his usual seat. Zoë sat opposite him. Mal shot his first mate a look, while Inara and River tried their best to hide grins. Allan smiled at the Amazon across from him as said, "Mornin' Zoë"

"Mornin Allan", she smiled back.

Clearing his throat, Mal spoke up, "Now's that we're all here, we'll go over the plan o' the day. Tross, how long till we hit atmo on Aberdeen?"

"One hour, three minutes, thirty seconds."

"Okay then, Allan, You and River'll handle the landing. Once we're dirtside, Me, Inara and River will do the drop. We've dealt with Henderson before so there shouldn't be any problems. Kaylee, you an' Simon handle getting any parts or med supplies we need. Jayne, you'll see to fuelin the ship and then get us all ammo'd up. Should be a gun store or two near the docks."

Looking to his first mate, Mal continued, "Zoë, you an' Allan will take some of that… stuff Allan gave us and try to get it converted to cash. Then see to getting us provisioned up. Can't be livin on Allan's food forever. You can splurge a bit though. Get some fresh vegetables and the like."

Zoë and Allan nodded. Jayne mumbled something about a house. Mal looked at him sternly.

"Ain't got time for that Jayne, Need to be in the black by 18:00 ships time.

"Awright," Jayne said, clearly disappointed.

The crew ate their breakfast at a leisurely pace. Savoring the mostly real food. When they finished eating, Zoë and River helped Allan with the dishes. Once that was done Mal spoke up.

"Ok people let's be getting to work on the pre landing checks."

Allan, River and Mal made their way to the bridge. River took her usual spot in the pilot's chair, Allen in the co-pilots position. Mal stood behind River.

"How we doin' Albatross?"

"Ten minutes from atmo, I was about to call for our clearance"

"Go ahead"

River grabbed the microphone from the overhead. "Aberdeen control this is the Firefly transport Serenity, requesting clearance for entry and landing at the New Glasgow docks."

"Afternoon Serenity, welcome to Aberdeen. You are cleared to slip forty-five. Local time at the docks is 14:30. Weather is mostly clear with two-thirds cloud cover at 4000 meters. Ground temp is 23 degrees Celsius. Your routing is being uploaded to your Nav-Sat"

"Thank you Aberdeen, We have the route… Good Day," River finished, hanging up the microphone.

Navigational information appeared on the screens in front of Allan and River.

"Talking to controller's hasn't changed much in four hundred years," Allan commented. "Although the last one I spoke to was yelling at me because I had deviated from my flight plan… Of course that was the night I left Earth," Allan finished with a slight chuckle.

River smiled and looked at Mal who nodded once. Turning back to Allan she said loudly, "Ship is yours Allan, follow steering on the display, I will monitor."

Smiling like the proverbial Cheshire cat, Allan snapped a jaunty salute to his mentor. "Yes Ma'am."

Taking the yoke in his hands, Allan brought his controls online and switched off the autopilot. Flipping three switches on the overhead console, he settled to his task. Allan pitched Serenity's nose up to the optimum angle for reentry. Swiveling the ships engine pods down, Allan began to advance the throttles to begin slowing the ship. The next few minutes went quickly as River and Allan configured Serenity for atmo.

River, watching closely, winked at Mal who was a bit nervous about Allan's first real landing. Pushing the button on the com she stated, "Atmo in thirty seconds"

"All set back here River," Kaylee's voice returned on the speaker.

"Bay's secure" Zoë acknowledged next.

Allan felt a slight vibration start to build through the ship as superheated plasma began to become visible on the bridge windows. Following the nav data on the screen Allan began to maneuver Serenity lower into Aberdeen's atmosphere.

"Traffic at one o'clock" River called out, "Another Firefly climbing out"

"Got it" Allan said as he sideslipped Serenity to the left to avoid any conflict with the other ship.

"Well done," River smiled at the older man.

"I try" Allan said quickly.

Soon, Serenity was in the lower atmosphere and headed for the docks. Dropping low Allan kept the ships speed up as he guided Serenity onward. Feeling the air around the ship as he flew.

"Docks in forty-five seconds." River said.

"Acknowledged" Allan said quickly.

"Um… Allan…" Mal started to say.

River giggled as she saw in Allan's mind what her co-pilot had planned, "You might want to hold onto something Capn' Daddy."

Allan suddenly and smoothly pulled Serenity into a vertical climb while pulling the throttles back. Just as the ship's velocity hit zero, Allan yawed the ship 180 degrees left in a perfect hammerhead turn, with Serenity's nose now pointed at the ground.

Mal tried to speak but his mouth just opened noiselessly. River was laughing like a kid on a roller coaster.

Smiling, Allan let Serenity start to fall. Holding the angle for a few moments Altitude decreasing rapidly. Allan pitched Serenity back to level, while simultaneously swiveling the engine pods into the landing configuration and extending Serenity's landing gear. Ten seconds later the ship settled into her appointed berth without even a bump. To anyone without the benefit of windows, the landing seemed perfectly normal, Serenity's artificial gravity keeping everyone and everything in place on the ship. The maneuvers had been so smooth that no spikes had gotten by the inertial dampeners to toss things about.

The only one besides those on the bridge who had any inkling that Serenity was doing anything strange was Kaylee in the engine room. Her power output displays showing the wild maneuvering.

River hit the com, "We're down Kaylee"

"You showin' off again River?"

"Not me. That was Allan"

"Tell im' if'n he breaks my girl, he's gotta fix her"

"I will"

Allan was still smiling until he saw the expression on Mal's face. "Oops" he thought.

Mal had regained some of his composure and looked first at his pilot who was grinning and making puppy dog eyes at him. Shifting his gaze to the older man in the co-pilots seat. He began to grin himself.

"Damn," Mal said. "Wash couldn't have done any better." Shaking his head, Mal turned and left the bridge.

"Did I pass muster?" Allan asked River.

"Indubitably"

The crew gathered in the bay a few minutes later. Zoë and Jayne had lowered the mule and began to load the cargo. Once the mule was loaded, Mal hopped into the drivers seat with Inara beside him and River in the rear. River pulled on her oversized goggles, topping her outfit off with her Stetson.

Simon lowered the ramp and the trio departed, picking their way through the crowds of the spaceport. Walking to the door opening, Allan looked around. Compared to New Edmonton on Boros, New Glasgow was quite high tech. High-rise buildings were visible in the distance. Closer to the ship, the buildings were older and mostly of stone and masonry construction. Much like the city's namesake on Earth. Behind him Zoë was giving out orders to the rest of the crew.

"Jayne, get Serenity fueled up then go get the ammo. Try to stay near the ship if you can. Should be safe here but we'll keep her locked up when no one's here. Be back by 1730"

"Okay Zoë." The big man replied as Zoë gave him a small pouch of platinum coins.

Turning to Simon and Kaylee, Zoë handed them a bag as well. "Try not to get too distracted by the pretties… Or the Doc Mei-mei" Zoë told the younger woman with a smile.

"I shall endeavor to keep us on track" Simon smiled.

"Right, Be back by 17:30"

"We will Zoë," said Kaylee as she dragged Simon down the ramp into the crowds.

"Ready to go?" Zoë asked Allan as he stood in the doorway.

"Just about, we going armed?" Allan asked noting Zoë's Mare's leg and Small pistol.

"Just a sidearm and maybe a backup piece."

"Okay, Back in a minute."

Allan went to his bunk and strapped on his Colt automatic. Slipping a spare clip in his back pocket. Allan then strapped a small holster on his right ankle. Sliding in a small frame 9mm Auto. Unlocking the crate in the corner, Allen removed three small bullion sized gold bars from the box. Slipping them into a fanny pack he had. Allan decided to bring a few of the Diamonds he had as well. Just before leaving Earth, Allan had converted most of his liquid assets into Gold, Silver and Diamonds. At the prices currently in effect when he left, there was about 240 million dollars in stones and precious metals that crate, as well as all his Blue Sun stock certificates. They might not be worth much now but maybe he could sell them later as antiques.

Allan hurried back to the bay. While he was gone, Zoë had closed the ramp and was waiting for him by the smaller door.

"All set?" She asked.

"Yep, where to first?"

"Thinking maybe a jeweler. A bank might be a bit too curious about gold from Earth that was."

"I was thinking the same, I have a few diamonds as well."

Zoë's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, "Diamonds?"

"Yeah, nothing major, none over two carats."

Zoë stood shaking her head. "You sure don't act like a rich man."

"I wasn't always. Only reason I was able to go to college for my first degree was because of a full scholarship. If not for that, I'd have probably still been a farmer for the rest of my days. Or at the most, flying an orbital shuttle. And the exodus probably wouldn't have happened."

As the pair left the ship, locking the hatch behind them. They were unaware of two pairs of eyes observing them.

"Any sign of the Tam's" the first asked the second.

"No. Perhaps they left before we arrived"

"We shall wait and observe then"

"Indeed" the second said, adjusting the blue gloves on his hands.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship.

Out to the black

Chapter Ten – Two by Two… Hands of… Well you know the rest

Zoë and Allan walked along the streets of New Glasgow, chatting back and fourth about many things, Allan's growing up, His founding of Blue Sun, Zoë's life before Serenity, and the War. Allan thought it almost felt like he was on a date with Serenity's First mate.

After Several stops at various ship suppliers, they had crossed off everything on their list for Serenity. After arranging for the supplies to be delivered to the ship, Zoë and Allan made their way into the more upscale shopping areas of New Glasgow. Looking for a jewelry store that was big enough to have the resources to handle the transaction but not so large to ask too many questions about the gold and diamonds.

After thirty minutes of looking the pair found a likely shop called Rosenberg's Fine Jewels. Allan smiled at his companion and casually entered, Zoë close behind.

The young brown haired woman working the counter looked up as the bell over the door rang. Startled by the obviously armed man and woman entering the store, her hand hovered over the alarm button.

"Can I help you?" she said nervously.

Allan smiled at the woman and did his best to put her at ease. Zoë stayed silent standing behind Allan.

"I certainly hope so," Allan said still smiling," I was wondering if I might be able to speak with either the manager or perhaps the owner?"

"May I ask your name and why you would like to speak to the owner?" Her hand still hovered over the alarm button.

"Certainly, My Name is Allan Bryant. I'd like to discuss some business. I have some stones and precious metals I would like to exchange," Allan continued, "Strictly legitimate I assure you. Just some family heirlooms that I must, unfortunately part with to meet some expenses."

Relaxing a bit, the woman moved her hand from the alarm to the small com unit on the counter.

"Mr. Rosenberg, could you please come up front to meet with a customer?"

"I'll be there in a moment Elizabeth," the voice replied.

A moment later a tall and thin man who looked to be about sixty-five, entered from the back room. He was wearing a dark suit. His long gray beard and the skullcap he wore identified him as being of the Jewish faith. Allan thought that he would not have looked out of place in New York's diamond district back on Earth. Smiling, Allan spoke.

"Shalom… Mr. Rosenberg I presume?"

The older man smiled at the stranger in his store. Surprised at the greeting.

"Shalom, how can I help you mister…"

"Bryant, Allan Bryant," Allan replied. This is Ms. Washburn my associate. Zoë just nodded, staying silent, eyes roaming the store.

"What can I do for you Mr. Bryant?"

"I have some family heirlooms that I unfortunately find I need to liquidate. I am afraid my ship has some maintenance issues and I find that I am a bit short on cash," Allan said still smiling.

Smiling, Mr. Rosenberg asked, "What do you have?"

Allan unzipped his fanny pack and withdrew the three small one-kilogram bars as well as a small bag containing eight diamonds of various sizes.

Mr. Rosenberg's eye's widened at the sight before him. "My goodness" he gasped out.

Allan tried not to chuckle at the jeweler's surprise. "These have been in my family for hundred's of years. They predate the exodus as far as I know. I have the certificates for the stones as well. Allan said pulling a small sheaf of papers from his pack.

"I don't have that kind of cash on hand," Mr. Rosenberg stammered.

"I understand. Perhaps it could be couriered from your financial institution? I would accept a reasonable discount in the value to cover any expenses or trouble this might cause."

"Uh, Yes… Yes that would be acceptable." The man said eagerly. "Would you excuse me a moment, I need to get the current gold price from the cortex."

"Of course"

Zoë leaned over and whispered in Allan's ear, "you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," He whispered back, "I've negotiated multi billion dollar business deals… This is a piece of cake."

A few minutes later, Mr. Rosenberg returned. "Mr. Bryant, at the current rate of exchange, three kilograms of gold is worth one million eight hundred thousand credits. The stones are worth an additional six hundred thousand credits.

Allan smiled and looked at Zoë. Suddenly a little concerned, Allan had never seen anyone of Zoë's skin color turn that pale. She looked like she was going to faint.

Turning back to Mr. Rosenberg, Allan thought for a moment and then stated, "Would you accept paying me one point six for the gold and five fifty for the stones?"

A wide smile appeared on the jewelers bearded face. "Of course, I can have the credits here within the hour."

"Thank you…" Allan paused for a moment, "I would however appreciate some… shall we say discretion in this transaction"

"Of course, The Alliance would normally frown on this large a transaction. I wish to avoid entanglements as well."

"Thank you Mr. Rosenberg."

"Please, Call me Ari"

"Only if you call me Allan"

"Of course Allan. May I offer you any refreshment's while we wait?"

"Some water would be nice, I believe Ms. Washburn feels a bit light headed"

"I'll be right back."

Looking to his companion, Allan noticed that some color had returned to the Amazon's face. "You okay over there Zoë?"

"Do you know what that's worth in Platinum?"

"Nope"

"About six million, enough to buy two Serenity's and keep em' runnin for about six or seven years."

"Really, hmm, should have brought more gold with us then."

"You got more?"

Smiling at Zoë's discomfort, Allan replied, "about another fifty kilograms."

Zoë stared at Allan and whispered, "I'm not sure weather to shoot you for the money or take you back to my bunk and rip your clothes off."

"Given the choice, I'll take option two" Allan said like it was a joke.

"Me too" Zoë replied.

"Huh?"

Mr. Rosenberg returned to the room at that moment, giving Zoë a chance to break eye contact before Allan had time to consider what she had said.

"Wuo de ma," Zoë thought to herself. "Why the hell did I say that?"

"The courier's should be here in about twenty minutes." Said Ari.

"Thank you Ari" Allan replied.

Allan and Zoë sat on a small sofa along one wall of the store to wait. Keeping a bit of distance between each other, they sat in silence while waiting. Allan thought on what Zoë had said about shooting him or ripping his clothes off. Allan had, at first taken it as a joke, and then Zoë's response to his preferring the second option of the clothes ripping off got him thinking a bit. Zoë and he had been getting along quite nicely. Allan also admitted to himself that Zoë was a beautiful woman, although a bit young for him. Allan had turned fifty-two, three months before he went into cryo. Zoë was perhaps thirty-two or thirty-three. There had been younger women on his arm before, but they were usually compensated for their time and then only for the purpose of window dressing for some company or social event.

Allan glanced at Zoë as she stared at the jewelry cases, obviously deep in thought. Allan figured that she was just as confused at the situation as he was.

"Zoë?"

She jumped, startled by the sudden break in the silence. "Uh, yes?"

"What do you think Mal's gonna do when we come back with all this money?"

Zoë laughed, the sound breaking the tension between them. "He's likely to try to kiss you."

Allan laughed loudly at that, "No thanks, I prefer women for my kissin."

Zoë suddenly looked at Allan with deep stare. Then she smiled wide at the older man.

"Wow," Allan thought, "She has a nice smile."

The bell over the door rang as a young man in a sharp suit entered, flanked by two obvious bodyguard types. He was carrying a medium sized case, handcuffed to his left wrist.

"Ah, Mr. Stearns, Thank you for coming so soon," Ari Rosenberg Said to the younger man.

"A pleasure as always Mr. Rosenberg," he replied. Upon spotting the armed couple sitting on the small sofa the man asked, "Is everything all right?"

Ari smiled at the younger mans caution, "Not to worry, just a couple waiting on credit approval for the purchase of their wedding rings" The old jeweler lied.

"Very well, as agreed, two million, one hundred fifteen thousand credits."

"Thank you Mr. Stearns, I appreciate your being so prompt"

"Not at all, we pride ourselves on our service to our best customers," Stearns said as he motioned to one of the bodyguards to unlock the case from his wrist.

Stearns slid the case across the counter to Ari, producing the key to unlock it. Upon opening the case, the younger man spoke again, "Please feel free to count it."

"That will not be necessary, I would not want to keep you from your other duties, it would take me quite a while with my old eyes to count it all."

"Very well, Mr. Rosenberg. Good day."

"A good day to you as well Mr. Stearns."

After the three men left the store, Zoë and Allan rose and walked to the counter. Zoë seemed a little unsteady but her face was beaming.

"Thank you Ari," Allan said.

"My pleasure… I, uh, hate to bring this up but I was wondering that if you ever needed a… similar transaction…" Ari struggled to say.

Allan beamed at the older man. "I would of course love to do business again"

Ari visibly relaxed, "Excellent, here is my card, Please wave me if you have more to exchange. I can have the cash waiting in that case"

"Perfect, I shall do that Ari. Please if you would excuse us, we really need to be getting back to our ship."

"Of course, Good day Allan," Ari said offering his hand.

Allan shook the older man's hand, "Good day Ari."

Allan and Zoë turned and left the small store, the case of money in Allan's left hand. Walking a few hundred feet, Allan suddenly stopped and sat on a bench, Zoë looked at him, a questioning look on her face. Allan eased the case open slightly and slipped a fifty credit note out. He handed it to Zoë.

"This case is too conspicuous. Can you run over to that sporting goods store and get two small backpacks or something similar?" Allan asked.

"Good idea, it'll keep our hands free if anyone gets any ideas."

"Exactly."

Zoë turned quickly and made her way across the street to the sporting goods store while Allan sat on the bench, his right hand inches from his gun. Something didn't feel quite right.

Ten minutes later Zoë returned with two small daypacks. Allan stood up and led her into a nearby alley. Ducking down behind a dumpster, Allan popped the case open and began to unceremoniously stuff the cash into the two packs while Zoë stood guard. After a few minutes, both packs were full. Allan handed one to Zoë as he slung the other onto his back.

"Zoë, I think we need to head back, I don't know what it is, but something doesn't feel right."

"You psychic too?"

"Not that I know of, just… I … my instincts tell me something's off and I've always trusted my instincts."

"Okay, we'll take another route back to Serenity"

As Zoë and Allan made their way back to the ship, Zoë pulled out her com and tried a few calls. Getting no response from Mal or Simon, she tried Jayne.

"Jayne, you copy?"

"Right here Zoë, whassup?"

"Where are you?"

"Jus' leavin the gun shop," the big man's voice said.

"Stay there, me n' Allan'll be there in two minutes"

Picking up speed into a trot, Zoë and Allen made their way to the gun shop. Easily spotting Jayne through the crowd.

"What's goin on Zoë?" Jayne said, a little concern in his voice.

"No one else is answering their com. Ship's not answering either."

A scowl crossed the big man's face, "What's the plan?"

"Allan and I'll walk down the street, you'll work your way around behind the ship, keep an eye out, we'll make one pass by the ship and call you on the com."

"Good 'nough" Jayne said and within a few steps was lost in the crowd.

"Gonna be dark soon, "Allan commented.

"Yeah, "Zoë said, suddenly getting an idea, "You a good actor?"

"Huh?"

Zoë suddenly grabbed Allan's hand in her own, gazing at Allan with a strange look on her normally stoic face. "Just pretend we're like Simon and Kaylee on our stroll past the ship."

"Great idea. Let's go dear."

Hand in hand, smiling and making eyes at each other, Allan and Zoë rounded the corner to the street that fronted the ship berths. In the darkening twilight they could see that the mule was parked in front of Serenity. The ships ramp was closed but the small entry door was open. As the pair got closer they could see two Alliance soldiers standing near the mule. They seemed to be scanning the crowd. Zoë let her hair fall forward to cover her face while she leaned her head on Allan's shoulder. Smile frozen on Zoë's face. Doing her best to hide her growing apprehension. When Allan and Zoë passed in front of the open door to Serenity, a sudden but faint woman's scream was audible. Zoë's hand tightened around Allan's. He bent down as if to whisper sweet nothings in his sweetie's ear. Walking within feet of the two Feds.

"That sound like River to you?" Allan whispered. Zoë could only nod.

One hundred feet further on, Zoë broke from Allan's embrace, and grabbed her com.

"Jayne, status?"

"Two Fed's in front's of the ship, No one else about that I's can see"

" Okay, you work your way around to the one on the right of the ship, I'll take the left. Allan will create a diversion."

"Got it"

Getting an idea, Allan pulled a handful of bills from Zoë's pack, "This should cause a ruckus," Allan said with a feral smile.

Zoë nodded and turned back towards the ship she disappeared in the growing dark in moments.

Allan made his way across the street from the ship. Looking for more Fed's. Seeing none he clutched the wad of bills in his right hand. Looking to the ship, he saw slight movement on either side of the cargo bay, Jayne and Zoë were in position.

Drawing his arm back, Allan threw the wad if money as hard as he could into the air. Bills began to rain down. A shout came up from the crowd on the street, as people scrambled to grab the fluttering bills. Allan stepped aside and drew his gun. Making his way around the near riot in front of the ship Allan waited.

The two Fed's, attention drawn by the street brawl in front of them didn't notice the two figures approaching from behind. Like ghost's, moving as one, Zoë and Jayne slid behind the two men, knocking them unconscious. Dropping the two men to the ground. The pair quickly dragged them out of sight next to Serenity. Running up, Allan grabbed a tarp from the mule and draped it over the two, further hiding them. Moving to the door, Jayne took a quick look in the door.

A growl emanated from the big man's chest. Lying on the deck he could see Inara and Kaylee not moving.

"Nara an Kaylee are down, can't see no one else"

Zoë's eyes seemed to harden even more than they had before. "Jayne, can you get to the upper airlock?"

"Yes"

"Go", Zoë said quickly, we're going in this way.

Jayne melted into the darkening night. Zoë looked at Allan, Mare's leg held at the ready, "You up for this?"

"Let's go," Allan said, his blood boiling.

Zoë and Allan entered the bay, weapons ready, looking around and seeing no one but Inara and Kaylee on the deck, Allan holstered his Colt and moved to check the two women. Quickly feeling for pulses. Finding both women were breathing, Allan looked to Zoë.

"Just unconscious," Allan said quietly. Doing a quick exam looking for injuries, Allan's hand found small darts embedded in both women. "Looks like a tranquilizer of some kind," he finished, voice still quiet.

"Leave em' for the moment, gotta find the others" Zoë said, voice devoid of emotion.

Looking up, Allan spotted a boot sticking out from behind a crate, "Shit," he whispered.

Moving over to the pile of crates, Allan found Mal face down, blood seeping from his right upper arm. A nasty gash on his forehead. Zoë moved up beside Allan.

"Is he…" she asked

"He's breathing, arm looks like a through and through. Allan ripped the rest of Mal's sleeve off and wrapped the oozing wound. Checking the mans pupils, Allan noted that they reacted to the limited light in the bay, but slowly, "Looks like he's concussed."

"Okay" Zoë said, voice hard.

"Zoë," Jayne's voice whispered from the com unit.

"Go ahead"

"I'm in, no sign a' anyone"

"Keep looking topside, we're heading for the dorms. Mal's unconscious in the bay with the girls."

"Gotcha Zoë"

Allan pulled his gun again, looking to Zoë. She motioned towards the rear bulkhead and the crew dorms. Moving quietly the pair moved across the deck, each taking a side of the open hatch.

Looking at each other, they were about to peek around the opening when they heard an almost inhuman wail followed by some mumbled words. Listening further, they could make out a strangers voice speaking.

"Come now Miss Tam, if you continue to put up resistance we will be forced to kill your brother," the voice said

Sneaking a quick peek around the door, Allan saw two men in dark blue suits wearing what looked like blue gloves. One held a strange T shaped device in his right hand. The other stood over an obviously unconscious Simon. A gun pointed to the young man's head. River cowered in the corner of the common area, eyes clouded with fear and pain. River was handcuffed and it looked like her right shoulder was dislocated.

Looking back to Zoë, Allan held up two fingers. Zoë nodded and stole a quick look herself. River saw her look around the corner. She stopped her incomprehensible babbling and smiled slightly…

"Two by two, hands of blue, Amazon of brown, man of blue. Kill you two… Bullet in the brainpan, squish"

The two blue hands shared a confused look for a moment…

Zoë and Allan stepped into the opening…

Triggers were squeezed almost simultaneously…

Upon hearing the shots, Jayne sprinted for the dorms…

The two blue hands crumpled to the floor, blood and gray matter sprayed on the wall beyond them…

Zoë and Allan holstered their weapons, Allan moving to Simon and Zoë, crushing the strange T shaped device under her boot. Jayne came thundering down the stairs next to the infirmary. He immediately moved to River

"You okay there girl?"

"Shoulder hurts Jayne," River said in a small voice.

"Jayne!" Zoë yelled, "She'll be ok for a bit. Get the mule on board. We gotta get off this rock now!"

Jayne looked at River. She nodded and smiled slightly, "On it" the Merc growled.

Zoë found a set of handcuff keys on one of the dead blue hands. She moved to River and unlocked the girl's cuffs.

With the weird device destroyed, Simon began to regain consciousness. His eyes Snapped open and the young man came up swinging, "River!" he cried.

Allan grabbed Simon and tried to hold onto him until he calmed down, "Simon! Chill out, It's me Allan!"

Simon's eyes seemed to focus and he stopped struggling, "What happened?"

"River's shoulder is dislocated, Mal's been shot and has a head injury. Kaylee and Inara are unconscious, probably drugged," Allan said quickly, "Mal's your priority patient. I'll be back to help as soon as I can. I gotta get us airborne."

Simon nodded and struggled to his feet, Zoë helping him.

Jayne's voice echoed from the bay, "Mule's on, I got Mal."

Zoë looked at Allan, "We're outta here," Allan said.

Allan ran to the bridge. Throwing himself into the pilot's chair, Allan began powering up Serenity. As soon as he had hydraulic pressure, Allan swiveled the ships engine pods into the takeoff position. When the computer confirmed engine start, Allan started to bring the rest of the systems on line.

"Firefly Serenity, this is Port Control, you are not cleared to lift, Shut down or we will be forced to land lock you," A voice crackled out of the com.

"Can't land lock something that ain't on the land," Allan said out loud as he pushed the throttles to the stops. Serenity leapt off the ground, her exhaust knocking over people and equipment for a hundred feet around the ship including the two unconscious Feds.

Throttles still at max, Serenity gained speed quickly. Allan banked the ship over the city, accelerating. Turning north, the ship went supersonic while still over the city's suburbs, leaving a trail of broken windows in her wake.

Allan kept the ship low, letting the intermittent cloud cover mask their escape. Hitting a button on the com, Allan called out, "Zoë, I need someone to set us up for full burn!"

Zoë looked around, she and Simon were working on Mal, Inara and Kaylee were just coming around. Kaylee was in no shape to be of any help at the moment. Jayne had just reset River's dislocated shoulder and was wrapping her arm in a sling.

"Jayne and I can do it," River said obviously in pain.

"You sure Mei-mei?"

"I'll show Jayne what to do."

"Go little one."

Jayne actually carried River to the engine room, Setting the girl in Kaylee's hammock. River directed Jayne in what to do to get the ship set for full burn.

A few moment's later, River's voice came across the com "All set for full burn Allan"

Hearing the call, Allan pulled back on the yoke, Serenity clawed for the sky, ship vibrating as she gained speed in the upper atmosphere. The sky outside the windows turned black, Allan hit the com, "Now River!"

Jayne pulled the full burn engagement lever and a moment later, Serenity left Aberdeen behind in a flash of golden light.

Allan finally took a deep breath, watching Aberdeen recede on the aft camera, reaching up he keyed the com again, "Zoë, where we headed?"

"Boros, think maybe we need to lay low for a bit, Jacob can probably help with that."

"Boros it is" Allan said as he programmed the destination into the autopilot. Ten minutes later Serenity was on course, autopilot guiding their way. Groaning, he heaved himself out of the pilot's chair, Allan began to walk stiffly to the Infirmary.

"What a day" he muttered as he left the bridge, "What a day"

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship. Might become Rayne later… Maybe

Out to the black

Chapter Eleven – First kiss

Allan made his way aft from the bridge down to the common area and the infirmary. Entering he saw Zoë cleaning the blood and brains off the wall belonging to the two blue hands that he and Serenity's first mate had killed. The bodies were nowhere to be seen. Kaylee and Inara were sitting on the sofa, still groggy from the tranquilizer darts that they had been struck with.

River Sat in the recliner, right arm in a sling. She seemed a bit out of it as well. Simon was still in the infirmary, still working on Mal who still appeared unconscious.

"How's Mal?" Allan asked Zoë.

"Still out, Simon thinks he's got a concussion and maybe a minor skull fracture. Know more in a couple of hours"

Nodding, Allan turned and stuck his head into the infirmary, "Anything you need Simon?"

Simon turned to the older man and sighed, "Can you check on Kaylee and Inara? I'm kind of busy here."

"Sure thing Doc, anything else?"

"Would you be able to draw some blood from them? I need to see what they were drugged with."

"Been a while but I think I remember how," Allan replied.

"Blood draw set is in the third drawer on the left"

"Got it, back in a bit"

"Thank you Allan"

Allan took the supplies and walked over to Kaylee on the sofa. Kneeling down, he shined a small light in Kaylee's eyes, checking her pupils. "How ya doing there Kaylee?"

"Feel yucky," the young woman slurred.

"I bet. I'm gonna draw some blood so Simon can figure out what they hit you with. That okay?"

"Mmm, hmm" Kaylee mumbled.

"You're going to feel a little stick," Allan said as he slid the needle into the vein on the inside of Kaylee's elbow, filling the small vial with blood. Once full, Allan removed the needle and put a small bandage over the site where the blood was drawn.

Repeating the process with Inara, Allan returned the samples to Simon. Zoë, having finished cleaning, moved over to River. She knelt down in front of the young girl, speaking in low tones that Allan couldn't hear.

Entering the infirmary, Allan handed Simon the samples, "Here you go Simon."

The younger man smiled a thin smile "Thank you."

Simon placed the samples in his analyzer. A moment later the device beeped. A small printer spiting out the details. Simon let out the breath he had been holding, relief showing on his face.

"Just a fast acting but long life narcotic compound… easy to counteract.

Simon reached into a cabinet and removed a small vial of medication. Placing it in his hypo spray, he handed the spray to Allan. "I've set the dosage, just inject them in the arm, should work in a few minutes."

Pausing a moment, Allan asked a question, "Simon, Who the hell were those guys? I mean River was petrified of them, normally you would think that she would have cleaned their clocks."

Simon's shoulders dropped, "They work for Blue Sun… They're, troubleshooters so to speak. Operate above the law. They can kill or maim without question. Part of River's mental programming is severe terror at the sight of any Blue Hand agent. My and River's

Federal warrants were rescinded after Miranda, but Blue Sun still wants River back."

"Back? Back for what?"

"So they can finish what they started before I got her out."

Allan's face clouded, "Son of a bitch…"

Patting the older man on the shoulder, Simon smiled, "Better see to Kaylee and Inara."

"Right"

Moving over to the two women on the couch, Allan gave them the injections. The results were almost immediate. Inara's and Kaylee's eyes suddenly lost their glassy look, Inara looked at Allan and asked, "How's Mal?" a tremble in her voice.

"Still out, Simon thinks his prognosis is good though. Best guess he'll be out twelve to eighteen hours or so," Allan comforted.

Inara nodded, "Can I see him?"

Simon walked over and smiled at the former companion, "Go ahead Inara, He's stable. It will just take time before he wakes up"

Inara stood and nearly ran to Mal's bedside.

Simon sat next to Kaylee, putting his arms around her shoulders. Kaylee leaned her head against his shoulder, tears starting to flow.

"Capn' gonna be alright?"

"Shhh Ai-ren, He'll be fine. It's just going to take a while." Simon comforted his girlfriend.

Moving away to give the couple some privacy, Allan looked to Zoë who was still talking to River. Walking over to the pair, Allan knelt down beside Zoë, "How ya' doin kiddo?"

"She is functioning adequately," River said quietly.

Zoë's face clouded. River almost never referred to herself in the third person anymore.

Reading Zoë's thought's, River continued." She did not sense the danger, it is her fault that the Captain is injured. Even in front of her, she could not see them. Blank slate." She almost wailed.

"You mean you couldn't feel their minds mei-mei?"

River nodded, "Black hole, no light to see."

"Zoë, Where's that device they had that you broke?" Allan asked quietly.

"Over on the table, why?"

"I've got an idea," Allan said as he rose and walked to the coffee table in the center of the room.

Simon rose as well, going across the room to examine his Sister. Allan looked at the device on the table. Moving to sit on the sofa next to Kaylee, Allan picked the strange item up. Turning it over in his hands, Allan looked for any outward signs of what it did. It was roughly T Shaped. The top bars folded down, allowing it to be stored in a pocket. Kaylee moved over next to Allan. He smiled at the young mechanic, "Doing ok?" He asked simply.

"Better now, what do you think that is?"

"Don't know. But when it was on, Simon was rendered unconscious and River couldn't read anyone."

"How could it do that?"

"Not sure yet… But I intend to find out," Allan said grimly.

Kaylee nodded, "Let me get some tools, be right back." Standing up a little shakily, Kaylee slowly climbed the stairs, leading to the upper decks and the engine room.

Jayne entered from the cargo bay, moving much quieter than Allan had ever heard him move, "How's the girl?" the big Merc asked Allan.

Glancing at River, Allan replied, "Okay I guess, still pretty shook up."

"How'd they get onboard? I mean last time we ran in ta' them hundan's, she felt em' a mile off"

"Said she couldn't feel them," Zoë said, approaching the two men, "blocked her somehow… Bodies disposed of Jayne?"

"Yep, dumped in space, nobody gonna find em," Jayne answered, "How'd they keep Moonie from readin' em?"

"This I think," Allan said pointing to the device. "If me and Kaylee can figure out how it works, maybe we can make a defense for it… Keep it from happening again."

"You keep working on that Allan," Zoë said quickly, "I'm headed for the bridge. Need to check the cortex to see what kind of ruckus we raised when we left Aberdeen. Also I need to wave Jacob on Boros… See if he has a spot we can lay low a while."

"Okay, Zoë, I'll see what we can come up with. No guarantees though,"

Zoë smiled and squeezed Allan's shoulder, "Just do your best." Turning quickly She left the room heading for the bridge.

Kaylee returned a moment later with a small toolbox and some testing gear. Pulling a chair up opposite Allan, the pair of them began to take the device apart.

Feeling he needed to do something, Jayne rose and walked to the door of the infirmary. Spying Inara inside holding Mal's hand he hesitated by the door. Trying not to startle the woman, Jayne cleared his throat.

Turning, Inara smiled weakly at the Merc, "Hello Jayne."

"Hey Nara, how's the Capn' doing?"

"Stable for now. Simon says there's no brain swelling… Thank Buddha. But it could be minutes or days before he wakes up," Inara choked out, trying not to cry.

"Man's too damn ornery ta up an die on ya" Jayne said with a smile. "Lucky bastard's got a pretty thing like you's to come back to."

Despite her building tears, Inara giggled a bit at that, "Jayne Cobb, I swear you just made a complement…"

"Nah, that'd ruin my rep" The big man said with a grin. "Anything you need?" He said more seriously.

"Some food wouldn't hurt, I admit I'm pretty hungry."

"See's what I can do."

Turning back to the lounge, Jayne could see where Kaylee and Allan were poking around the circuitry of the device. Quietly he spoke up. "Hey Allan, you got anything thawed out o' your stash? Figured I'd whip us up some grub."

"Big container of beef stew in the fridge," Allan said not even looking up from his work, "All you need to do is heat it up."

"Good 'nough, Back in a bit"

Jayne made his way to the galley. Finding the container of stew, Jayne poured it into a big pot began to heat it up. Ten minutes later the food was warm. Spooning some into a bowl, Jayne headed for the bridge to bring Zoë some dinner. As he stepped through the hatch, Zoë's voice startled him.

"Hey Jayne."

"Never could sneak up on you," the big man chuckled, "Brought you some grub."

"You cook it?" Zoë asked, still staring at the cortex screen.

"Nope, real food. Some stew Gramps made. I jus' warmed it up."

"I'll take it then" Zoë said with a small laugh.

"You disparagin' my cookin woman?"

"Remember, I can hurt you…" Zoë said turning with a smile, "Only one who cooks worse than you is Simon."

"I can cook…" Jayne started to protest

"Outside over a fire, yes"

Jayne growled good naturedly, She was right, Jayne was a menace in the kitchen but over a barbeque, he did okay. Turning serious, Jayne asked, "How we doing?"

"Not too bad, No warrant's but New Glasgow port control doesn't like us much, hefty fine to pay if we go back."

"Not so bad" Jayne answered, "No mention o' the feds we knocked out?"

"No, that has me worried a bit"

Jayne grunted in agreement. Turning he spoke again, "Gotta get the rest o' the crew their grub, let me know iffn' you need anythin."

"Thanks Jayne"

After the big man left, Zoë turned back to the console, double-checking the ships course to Boros. Satisfied that Allan had them on course, she took a mouthful of the stew. Zoë Smiled, the stew was really good. Thinking about Serenity's newest crewmember, Zoë found her emotions conflicted. She still loved Wash. She always would, but maybe just maybe there was room for another man in her life. Allan was quite a catch she thought. Smart, handsome, good cook, a pilot of extraordinary skill, perhaps as good as Wash. Not to mention rich... very rich. Quite a catch indeed.

Reaching out to touch one of the dinosaurs on the console, she smiled, "I still love ya' baby. But maybe it's time I moved on a bit. Not trying to replace you mind, just someone to help me be a bit happier. Think you'd like him. Not quite as funny as you but he's not bad. Good pilot too. He's helping River with Serenity. Kaylee too. Man's an engineer. Comes from Earth that was. Designed the exodus ships. Put hisself in cryo, Supposed to show up bout three hundred years ago, but his ship got damaged. We found him in the black bout' a week ago.

Tearing up, Zoë sniffed and continued her monologue, "Fit right in with the crew. River took to him right off. Hell, Mal even likes him. Good man in a fight too. Helped fight off one o' Jayne's ex partners and his men. Shot two men hisself. River got three and Jayne got one. All within a day o' comin on the ship. Funny thing is, ya' know how I hated you at first cause of that gorram lip ferret you had when you came on? Well Allan's is bigger and bushier than yours used to be… and gorramit I like the thing. Figure that one out."

Crying openly now, Zoë kept on talking, "Don't believe how quick this is happenin' I've known the man only about a week and I think I'm fallin for him. Don't that get all. I feel like I'm betrayin' you but… but"

"He's happy for you" River said quietly from the hatch.

"What?" Zoë said, turning quickly and wiping her eyes.

River smiled at Zoë, "Not betraying, He understands. Want's you to be happy"

Zoë's eyes lost focus for a moment, "How do you know that mei-mei?"

"I feel his presence sometimes… Hard to explain, emotions, feelings…" the young psychic trailed off.

"You sense him?"

"Sort of, not directly, it's like echoes. But I know he is happy for you. I feel the love… and acceptance. I know he would like Allan too."

Zoë stood up, wiping the tears from her face. Reaching out, she drew the younger woman into a hug, careful of her injured arm, "Thank you River"

"Your welcome. Better hurry though. Captain Daddy will be waking up soon. He'll want to see you. I can take the watch. If we need to do any wild flying, I'll call Allan, since this Albatross only has one wing for the moment." River finished with a smile, "Now scoot!"

"Yes ma'am," Zoë laughed as she headed for the infirmary.

Upon arriving in the Infirmary, Zoë found most of the crew surrounding the door. Inara was inside with Simon, Inara holding Mal's hand, quietly calling his name. Mal wasn't fully conscious yet but he was close. Simon injected something into Mal's IV.

A few minutes later, Mal slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he saw that he was in Serenity's infirmary with Inara by his side.

"Hey Bao-bei" Mal said weakly

"Hey yourself," Inara replied relief on her face.

"Where's River?" Mal said suddenly looking around for his pilot.

"On the bridge, she was injured slightly but she will be fine" Inara answered.

"Injured?"

"Her right shoulder was dislocated," Simon interjected. "Her arm is in a sling but she will be fine in a few days."

Mal relaxed a bit, "Zoë?"

"Right here Sir."

"Report," Mal said simply.

"We're in the black, headed to Boros. Waved Jacob and he said we could lay low there a bit till everyone's healed up. Blue hands are dead, Allan and me got em'. Spaced the bodies. New Glasgow's port don't like us much. Left in bit of a hurry. Got fines and such we ever go back."

"Could be worse," Mal said trying to stay awake, "Feelin kinda sleepy here Zoë, We'll finish in the mornin."

"Good idea Sir"

"We all need some rest," Simon, piped up, "Inara, I can set up a cot in here for you if you would like."

"Thank you Simon," Inara said, "I'll take you up on that offer"

"The rest of you, get to your bunks and rest. Been a long day" Zoë ordered.

Serenity's crew headed for their bunks. Zoë hesitated a moment in the lounge. When everyone else had left, she made her way towards the passenger dorms, stopping outside Allan's closed door. Zoë's heart was racing, her mind in turmoil. Steeling herself, Zoë knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Can I talk to you a minute Allan?" Zoë said, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Sure Zoë, what's up?"

Allan noticed Zoë seemed nervous. "Something wrong?"

"I, ah, no not really," Zoë sputtered out, "I mean, we've known each other about a week right?"

"About that." Allan answered.

"We get along alright don't we?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, I mean… It's kinda sudden, but I'm startin to like you…"

"I like you too Zoë," Allan said a bit confused as to where the conversation was going.

"I mean well, I… Aw hell!" Zoë blurted out. Stepping forward, Zoë grabbed Allan's shoulders, and kissed him… Hard.

Allan stood in shock for a moment, not sure what to do. A moment later, instinct took over and he kissed Zoë back, his arms moving around her waist. After about a minute that seemed to last an hour, Zoë broke the kiss.

"That's how I like you," Zoë said quietly with a warm smile. Turning quickly, she left Allan standing in the middle of his room.

Still in shock, the only thing Allan could think of were the lyrics to an old Meatloaf song he knew. "You took the words right out of my mouth… It must have been when you were kissin me…"

Up on the bridge, despite the pain in her shoulder, River smiled, "One small step for Allan, one giant leap for Zoë."

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fic ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship. Might become Rayne later… Maybe, Maybe not

Out to the black

Chapter Twelve – Discoveries

Allan tossed and turned all night, the images and sensations of Zoë kissing him running through his mind. After several hours his exhaustion finally took over and he fell into a fitful sleep.

In what seemed like only twenty minutes, Allan was awoken by a knock on his door. Rolling over to look at the clock he realized it was 7:30 in the morning. Grumbling he called out, "I'm up, give me a sec."

Dressing quickly, including his gun. Allan slid the door open to find River outside holding a steaming cup of coffee in her left hand, a sling still on her right arm.

"Thought you might need this," the young pilot said, "breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks River," Allan smiled back.

Taking the cup, Allan followed River out of the dorms. As he passed the infirmary, Allan looked inside. Seeing the Captain was awake, he paused a moment, "I'll be up in a minute River, Gonna talk to Mal a second."

"Very well, but do not mention you and Zoë last night, "She said quietly.

Allan's eyes narrowed, "How did… oh yeah," Allan said as comprehension set in.

"Not to worry, our secret," River grinned at the older man, "She's as confused as you are if it helps any."

"You playing matchmaker there Kiddo?"

Smiling sweetly, River replied, "Just Inara and myself at the moment…" She paused for effect, "But once we get Kaylee involved… you are dead meat."

River turned suddenly and skipped away giggling. Allan groaned.

Finding the need for some male company, Allan stuck his head through the infirmary doors, "Morning Mal, How ya' feeling?"

"Been worse, been better. Seems my person has a penchant for attractin' lead," Mal said with a slight grin.

"Someone did mention that you seem to get shot quite often"

"Who said that?" Mal asked slightly miffed.

"Everybody," Allan said grinning.

Letting out a snort, Mal muttered something about no respect for the captain.

Mal looked at Allan, "Seems like I owe you a debt for saving the ship and River… Again I might add."

Sipping at his almost forgotten coffee, Allan held up his hand, "Don't think on it. Like you said, I'm crew now. I take care of my shipmates. Speaking of that, I'll be back in a moment."

Turning Allan rushed back to his room. Quickly, he grabbed one of the two money filled backpacks and made his way back to the infirmary. Allan set the pack on Mal's lap.

"What's this?" the Captain asked.

"It's a loan until you can convert one of those gold bars I gave you to cash."

"Huh?"

"Zoë and I exchanged some smaller bars I had as well as some gemstones before all the excitement happened yesterday," Allan said smiling.

Mal's eyes widened, "How… how much?" he stammered.

"Ballpark figure, there's about a million credits in that pack you're holding. Seems gold is worth quite a bit more in these parts then back on Earth."

Mal's mouth opened…and closed. Then opened again. He couldn't form a coherent thought, his eyes moving from the pack to Allan and back again.

Inara entered at that moment, carrying a tray with Mal's breakfast. Seeing the look on her lover's face, she quickly set the tray down and moved to Mal's side, taking his hand in hers, "Mal! What's wrong?"

"Sorry Inara," Allan chuckled, "I think I broke his brain."

Inara shot Allan a sharp look, fire in her eyes.

Mal finally got his mouth working. "A million credits?"

"Around that, haven't counted what's in that particular pack. Got another just as full back in my bunk. Minus what I threw into the crowd back on Aberdeen to distract the two Fed's guarding the ship."

"Allan what are you talking about?" Inara asked.

Mal handed her the backpack, "Look inside, I can't bring myself to do it just yet," Mal said quietly, "Think I might just be hallucinatin'."

Taking the pack, Inara unzipped the top and peered inside…

"Merciful Buddha!" She exclaimed as she closed the pack as quickly as she had opened it.

Allan laughed at the dumbfounded couple, "Best I can figure, those three bars I gave you a couple of days ago ought to be worth about thirty million credits… give or take. Don't worry, I've still got about fifty kilograms more in my case. I'm not poor by a long shot. Seems the gold was a good investment. It was only worth about fifteen million dollars when I left."

Mal looked like he was going to faint, Inara stood in shock. Regaining some composure, Inara strode to Allan and kissed him firmly and quickly. Turning back she then kissed Mal a bit more intimately.

"Damn. Seems like that's going on a lot around here."

"What's that?" Inara said smiling.

"The kissing… Zoë damn near sucked my tonsils out last night…" Allan cut himself off, "Crap!" he thought to himself.

Mal shot Allan a hard look. The older man suddenly looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Inara smiled at Allan and then turned to scowl at Mal. Seeing her expression, Mal shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Damn, If'n I was Sly I'd be inclined to kiss you myself, " Mal said.

"Zoë said something along those lines herself," Allan replied.

Suddenly feeling the need to escape, Allan decided on a strategic withdrawal, "Guess I'll go get some breakfast…Uh, Later, you two." He said, nearly running from the infirmary.

"Somethin goin on between my First Mate and my co-pilot?" Mal asked Inara after Allan left, an edge in his voice.

"You're hallucinating Bao-bei"

"Yeah, like I'm hallucinatin' bout' all this here cashy money."

Sighing, Inara knew she was going to have to win this argument for Allan's sake. Taking a deep breath, she looked Mal in the eyes, "Zoë is feeling an attraction to Allan," She said, holding up her hand to stop Mal's retort, "She likes him. They are both adults. Zoë is still confused about what she feels anyway. Let Zoë figure things out by herself… And keep your nose out of it," she finished glaring at Mal.

Mal looked down, conceding defeat, for the moment, "If he hurts her…"

"Zoë will break him in half before you even know about it," Inara finished.

"Okay Nara, I concede that point. Now can I please have my breakfast?

Smiling, the former companion brought the tray to Mal. Kissing him on the cheek as he began to eat.

XXXXXX

"Mornin' Allan," Kaylee chirped as the older man entered the galley.

"Hey Kaylee," He replied. Spying Zoë already at the table, Allan smiled at her, "Good Morning Zoë."

A slight smile curled her lips, "Mornin'…" she looked at Allan, noting the bags under his eyes, "You look a bit tired this morning."

"Had trouble sleeping."

"Me too."

Allan started at that, turning a bit red. Trying to change the subject, Allan spoke again, "I gave one of the backpacks to Mal this morning."

"What was his reaction?" Zoë asked, appreciating the sudden change of direction, glad that her skin color didn't show a blush that well.

"Broke his brain," River chirped from her spot further down the table.

"What?" Simon exclaimed, looking up from his eggs.

Laughing, Allan said, "Not to worry Doc, just surprised him a bit. Suppose he'll tell you all about it later."

"For the best," Zoë agreed.

Simon relaxed and went back to his breakfast. The crew continued eating mostly in silence, the stress of the last twenty-four hours showing. Even Kaylee was a bit subdued. The one thing the young mechanic noticed were the furtive glances between Zoë and Allan. A look of puzzlement on her face she locked her gaze with Zoë.

Serenity's First Mate looked Kaylee in the eye and mouthed the words "Later Mei-mei."

Idea's formulating in her mind, Kaylee turned to Allan, "You gonna want to work on that weird gizmo later Allan?"

"In a bit Kaylee," he replied. Turning to Zoë, Allan asked, "Okay if I go on the cortex? I need to look some things up. I think I know how that thing works but I need some more information."

"Sure Allan," Zoë replied, "River can give you a hand."

"Thanks."

"Hey Gramps," Jayne said from further down the table.

Allan chuckled, "I ain't that old Jayne, what, do you need?"

The big man laughed, and then seemed to get a bit nervous, "You had a chance to clean your gun after yesterday?"

"Not yet," Allan smiled, knowing what Jayne wanted, "Let me guess, you're offering your services for cleaning my Colt?"

"Well… If'n you're not 'posed to lettin' me…"

Allan laughed, "Okay Jayne, you can clean it. I appreciate the offer. Just be careful. It was my Grandfathers gun, hand built by a master gunsmith," Allan said as he smoothly pulled the gun from his holster, removing the clip and then ejecting the round in the chamber. Allan laid the gun on the table. The grin splitting Jayne's face was surprising.

"Thanks Allan… Think sometime you'd let me shoot it? I'd let ya use Vera in trade…"

"No problem Jayne," Allan replied. Standing, to leave the table, he turned to River, "Miss Tam, would you care to accompany me to the bridge?" Allan said bowing slightly

"Certainly Mr. Bryant," River replied with a giggle, "Lead the way."

As the pair left the room, Jayne carefully picked up Allan's gun like it was a newborn, Turning to leave he said, "I'll be in my bunk."

Kaylee rose to start collecting the dirty dishes, Simon helping her. Looking at Zoë, she finally said, "Ok Zoë, spill it!"

"Spill what Kaylee?"

"Don't you Kaylee me, missy," Kaylee said like a mother to a petulant child. "I heard you and Allan sayin you's both didn't sleep well… And I saw's the way you two been lookin' at's each other."

"Kaylee…"

"Shut up Simon."

Simon returned to doing the dishes, trying to pretend he wasn't in the room.

"Nothing's going on Kaylee," Zoë said smiling at her friend, "Yet…"

"So, there might be a…yet?" Kaylee asked, hopeful.

"Maybe… I don't know."

"Do you want there to be a maybe?" she asked the Amazon

"I think so," Zoë replied quietly, deep in thought.

A huge smile broke across the mechanics face, "Need's any help?"

Zoë laughed, "I think I got it girl. Just need some time to suss it out"

"You sure? I mean, anyone else know 'bought it?"

"Inara has a suspicion, River I'm sure knows…"

Kaylee, giggled, "Well now, since all us girl folk on the ship know, Allan don't stand's a chance."

"Kaylee…" Zoë warned.

"Come on, it'll be fun, jus' like when we teamed up to get Inara an' the Captain ta' gether."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Not gonna do nothin untoward, Zoë, Jest feel the waters for ya a bit. Make sure Allan's likes ya back is all," Kaylee said mischief showing in her eyes.

"All right Kaylee," Zoë conceded, knowing she wasn't going to win.

"Good, now as for you…" Kaylee said turning to Simon," You let Allan know what's up and I won't let's you touch me for a week" she finished sternly.

"Kaylee…" Simon protested.

"A week."

"Okay," Simon said quietly, trying to figure out how he got stuck in the middle of all this.

Smiling again, Kaylee kissed Simon, brightening his expression "Now you scoot and see ta' the Captain. Send Nara up here, we got strategizin ta' do"

Shaking his head with a slight smile, Simon said, "Yes, Ma'am," and left the room, suddenly feeling very sorry for Allan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Allan sat in the co-pilot's chair, looking at the cortex. He had several searches running simultaneously. The distances of space made some take longer than others since the required data was further away. Allan marveled at the system. The cortex seemed a conglomeration of Earth's Internet, telephone system, cable TV and satellite radio. On one screen Allan had his data searches running and on the other, a news broadcast.

River sat in the pilot's chair, entering data into the navigational system one handed. Looking across the bridge, she noticed a commercial playing on the cortex. Suddenly shutting her eyes, and covering them with her hand, she shouted at Allan.

"Mute the audio now!"

Quickly hitting a key on his keyboard, Allan killed the audio. "What's the matter River?"

"Just let me know when it's over," she said through clenched teeth.

"Okay," Allan said, still confused.

A moment later the news broadcast came back on. Allan looked over at River, who seemed to be shivering, "It's over now," he said, leaving the audio off for the moment.

River seemed to relax a bit. Uncovering her eyes, she looked at Allan, "My fault. Didn't engage the advertisement filter before you went on the cortex."

"Why a filter?"

"Blue Sun used subliminal messages in their commercials. They were tuned to trigger my implanted programming. Last time that happened, I took out an entire bar, including Jayne. I killed several innocent people… Nearly shot the Captain before Simon put me out with my safe word." River finished, sadness on her face. "Since they are actively seeking me, I must assume that they are using the messages again."

"A safe word?"

"A phrase that when spoken, puts me to sleep for several hours. Intended to protect my captors from me, should I get out of control."

Allan's jaw clenched, anger boiling in his mind, "River, if I can ever find a way to pay those bastards back for what they did to you… I will."

Smiling sweetly at the older man, River replied, "I will hold your hat."

Allan laughed at the girl, "I was thinking more along the lines of you holding a sniper rifle."

"That works as well."

The cortex beeped at Allan, his search completed, turning back to the screen he began to read the text. River meanwhile entered a few commands into the system, blocking commercials. River rose and moved behind Allan, looking at the data he had accumulated.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Information about the interaction of electromagnetic signals and brain waves." Allan said quietly, eye's scanning the data, "The device those bastards had used several transmitters of some kind and a receiver. It also had a highly directional, high power ultrasonic emitter as well. At close range it has the power to rupture blood vessels."

"It is how they usually kill." River said simply.

Allan growled, thinking of how painful and messy that kind of death was. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "My theory is that the device can dampen, eliminate or mimic certain brainwave functions…"

River's eyes lit up, "Of course!" she said excitedly, "A device that can transmit a signal that mimics certain brainwaves. That would explain why Simon was rendered unconscious when it was in operation."

"Yes," Allan replied, also excited, "And I bet that it can also detect brainwaves and then retransmit them out of phase… Kind of like active noise reduction where the signals cancel one another out…"

"Which explains why I couldn't read them," River finished, almost laughing.

"Exactly," Allan agreed, "And with that knowledge, between you, me and Kaylee, we should be able to come up with some kind of scrambler or jammer that will, cancel out the damn thing."

"We will need to procure parts off ship to construct a scrambler," River said.

"I think we can afford to buy parts. Think they will have what we need on Boros?"

"Possibly, we will have to design it first, but I have the beginnings of something in my head," the young genius said.

"I have no doubt's there kiddo."

Something caught Allan's eye on the news broadcast still muted on the screen, turning up the volume, the pair heard something about gold.

"…And in financial news. Gold prices plummeted today after the announcement by Blue Sun's mining division of a huge gold strike on Haven. Described as larger than the South African, California and Klondike gold finds from Earth that was, combined. Prices for gold dropped to ten percent of yesterdays value. Experts concede that prices will probably rise once the initial market shock wears off, but will not rise to previous levels. In other news…"

Allan killed the feed, "Shit!"

River looked at him, feeling his disappointment even though she wasn't trying to read her friend

"That bad?"

"Guess I'm not quite a wealthy as I was yesterday, Leave it to my old company to screw me over… even four hundred years later. At least we got a good price for the gold I exchanged yesterday."

"If you have noticed, good luck does not follow this crew overmuch."

"Let's see, in the little over a week I've been here there's been two gunfights and over half the crew has been injured, rendered unconscious or shot…"

"A quiet week in actuality," River giggled.

"I hate to see what you guys call a busy week."

Suddenly somber, River said, "You're right, you don't want to see a bad week."

"On to more pleasant topics," River said continuing, a gleam of mischief in her eyes, "What about you and Zoë? Did she kiss well?"

River's only response was a groan and the sound of Allan banging his head on the console…

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fiction ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a Jayne/River friendship. Might become Rayne later… Maybe, Maybe not

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than others and very fluffy. Not to worry, the action starts back up a bit more over the next few chapters. And there is some angst coming as well.

Also Thanks to my Beta Chris…You've been a great help.

Out to the black

Chapter Thirteen – Blessing and Buffett

Jayne stuck his head through the hatch to Serenity's Bridge, "Hey Moony, you seen Gramps?"

River turned from the controls, "Allan is in the engine room with Kaylee."

"Thanks…" The big man turned to leave.

"Jayne, please stay a moment."

"Sure… you okay, shoulder still buggin ya?"

"It is healing satisfactorily. But that is not what I wanted to talk about."

Dropping himself in the co-pilots chair, Jayne looked at his diminutive partner in crime, suddenly concerned, "What's on yer mind girl?"

River drew her legs up to her chest, her head down. Her hair hiding most of her face, "Jayne… We are friends, right?" Her voice seemed small

Jayne looked to be lost in thought a moment, then answered, "Not at first, but now… Yeah I 'spose we're friends. Specially now you ain't crazy no more."

"Still crazy. Just hide it better."

"Nah, you're better, even I can tell."

River looked up at Jayne and smiled, "Thank you."

"Yer Welcome."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" River asked out of the blue.

Jayne was stunned for a moment by the question, not quite sure where it had come from. He could admit to himself that the girl was a looker. Jayne decided that honesty was the best policy in this case, especially since River was a reader.

"Yeah, I think yer pretty."

River's face broke into a wide smile that lit up the room. "Thank you Jayne," River said as she stood from the chair. Moving next to Jayne, she bent down and pecked the big man the cheek. Jayne was stunned, not sure what to do. River spun in place and strode purposely to the hatch.

"My turn to make lunch, you had better bring Allan his gun back before we eat." She called over her shoulder.

Jayne moved his hand to where the girl had kissed his cheek, a confused look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Kaylee were still engrossed in discovering the secrets of the weapon the Blue Hands had used on Simon and River. The device was completely dismantled and spread across Kaylee's workbench. Wires ran from some of the components to test meters and a few ran into Allan's laptop computer. They had made significant progress so far. Allan had found the sonic frequency that the lethal part of the weapon used. Kaylee was working on a jammer that would block the deadly sounds emitted by the device.

Allan's laptop was analyzing some of the other signals produced by the device. All the while playing tracks from his huge music library. The small computer had impressed Kaylee. While the interface was kind of old fashioned, it was capable of some amazing things. Allan had explained to the mechanic that it was actually a prototype that had been built by his company's computer division. It used a system that did calculations and memory storage at the quantum level. Giving the laptop the power of a mainframe. Although it was four hundred years old, Kaylee thought that in many ways, it was more powerful than some of the computer hardware available even now.

"Ah ha," Allan said.

Looking up from her work, Kaylee asked, "What cha' find?"

"See this transducer here?"

"Yep."

"Look at the screen when I put some voltage to it, "Allan said as he tapped a key on the computer.

As a graph appeared on the display, Allan suddenly felt incredibly sleepy, his eyelids seemed to drop on their own. Allan quickly pulled the wires from the electronic part on the bench. Blinking his eyes, the sudden sleepiness was gone. Looking over at Kaylee standing next to him, she seemed to be blinking the sleep from her eyes as well.

"Son of a bitch," Allan exclaimed, "Guess I know what that part does."

Still a bit groggy, Kaylee was confused, "What happened?"

Pointing to the screen, Allan explained, "See this waveform on the screen?" Kaylee nodded. Continuing, Allan said, "It's a delta wave, the wave your brain makes when it's asleep. This thing generates a delta wave that must wipe out all other brain electrical activity and replaces it with a delta wave," comprehension showed on the mechanics face.

"So with this on, your brain goes ta' sleep?"

"Yeah. This part was mounted in some shielding so the signal must be directional and fairly short ranged. Otherwise River would have been out too, not just Simon.

Kaylee looked at the older man with some fear showing in her eyes, "This is scary stuff."

"You aren't kidding there," Allan, said looking at the girl, "I think that's enough for one day on this. Lunch must be almost ready by now."

Smiling again, Kaylee agreed, "Good idea Ge-ge"

"You know I'm still figuring out all the Chinese around here," Allan said with a smile.

Kaylee giggled, "Ge-ge means 'older brother'. Figured you'd like that better than Ba-ba."

"What's Ba-ba?"

"Poppa."

"Ge-ge it is," Allan laughed, "What's little sister?"

"Mei-mei" Kaylee replied.

"Ah, I have heard that one floating around the ship. Okay, Mei-mei, lets get some lunch."

"Sound's good ta' me."

Laughing the pair made their way to the galley.

XXXXXXXX

Right arm in a sling, Mal had made his way to the galley with Inara's help, much to the protests of Simon about being up so soon after a head injury. Mal had dismissed the young doctor's sputtering on the grounds that he's been hit in the head and shot before so he knew what he was doing. Inara assured Simon that she wouldn't let Mal do anything to hurt himself so Simon had finally relented.

"Somethin' smells good," he said entering the room.

"Unlike Ge-ge, I can actually cook," River said, standing at the cook top as she stirred something in a large wok.

"Thank goodness for that," Mal said with a chuckle. Turning a bit more serious, he addressed his pilot, "How's the wing there Albatross?"

"Better," she replied, "I mostly use the sling but I needed both hands to cook."

"Just don't overdo it Mei-mei," Simon said entering.

River stuck her tongue out at her brother, "Boob," She said

"Brat," Simon replied grinning, the exchange eliciting laughter from the others in the room.

"What's so funny?" Zoë asked as she entered from the direction of the bridge.

"Picking on Simon again," River replied with a smile.

"Don't let me interrupt," Zoë said trying in vain not to smile.

Next to enter was Kaylee and Allan. Kaylee then ran to Mal and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Capn', Glad ta' see you up.

"Glad to be up Kaylee."

Allan took his usual seat at the table, Zoë slid in next to him. Mal looked at his first mate, a slight scowl on his face. Zoë returned a look that said, "Open your mouth and I'll hurt you Sir."

Jayne clomped into the room, giving River a strange look. Turning to Allan, he offered the older man his freshly cleaned and polished Gun, "Here ya go Allan, I gotta say this is one fine handgun."

"Thanks Jayne, It's always been my favorite," Allan said.

River moved to the table and set down the large bowl of stir-fry in the center of the table, "Eat up," she said, sitting next to Jayne.

The food was passed around and the crew began to eat. After a few bites, Allan spoke up, "My complement's to the chef. This is very good River." A flurry of agreement came from the group, causing the girl to blush slightly.

Mal cleared his throat, "What's our ETA to Boros River?"

"Twenty two hours, seventeen minutes, five seconds," she replied between bites.

Zoë spoke up, "Jacob gave us coordinates for a spot about fifteen miles outside of town. It's a little valley on property he owns. Plenty of fresh water and easy road access to town for the mule."

"Good, " Mal replied, "How's our fuel?"

Allan replied to this, "Topped off on Aberdeen, even with the full burn getting out of there we should have over half tanks when we hit Boros."

Mal smiled, Allan had meshed with the crew quite well, the status reports almost automatic. Mal nodded, "Any progress on how our uninvited guests got aboard?" he asked Allan. Zoë had given him a full briefing about Allan's theory earlier in the day.

"Quite a bit," Allan answered, "I haven't quite figured out how they blocked River reading them but Kaylee and I did find the mechanism that knocked Simon out."

"How?" the doctor asked.

"It's a delta wave generator. Powerful enough to override a person's waking brain waves and put them to sleep."

Simon was intrigued, the rest mostly looked confused… except for River and Kaylee.

Kaylee spoke up, "Allan triggered it for just a sec an the both of us felt like we hadn't slept in a month"

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Inara asked.

"It wasn't intentional. Luckily it's pretty short ranged, four, maybe six feet max. Otherwise it would have knocked River out too. The housing seems to focus and shield the signal. Anyone not in the line of fire wouldn't be affected," Allan finished.

"So, this machine puts folk ta' sleep?" Jayne asked.

"Yep," Kaylee answered. "It's got a sonic part too. Uses sound ta' rupture blood vessels and the like. Kill ya messy and painful… Scary." The young mechanic finished, her usually sunny disposition gone.

"Kill ya… with sound?" Jayne asked surprised.

"Yes," River said quietly, looking at Jayne "Remember the screams on Ariel?"

"Wuo de ma," Jayne replied, turning pale.

"Any way to counteract it?" Zoë asked.

"Kaylee's is working on a jammer for the sonic part. Should have something workable by tomorrow," Allan answered.

During the conversation, Mal had been deep in thought, considering his options. Looking to his crew he finally spoke, "I'm not likin' these developments," he said quietly. First off how did they know we were on Aberdeen. And two, what we gonna do about it."

"Aberdeen's been a regular run for us lately Sir," Zoë interjected, "Might be they got word we were there regular and just waited for us to show."

"Good point there Zoë. Maybehaps we need to get a bit more random on our jobs." Mal said, "Once we hit Boros, no one leaves the ship alone, two's and threes at least. And no leaving the ship unattended, always at least two on board. One o' those two needs ta' be either Jayne, Zoë, River, Allan or me."

Mal continued, "Figure we'll stay dirt side two three days tops. Then we'll go get Allan's ship and get it runnin' again. Once that's done we'll fly both ships to a safe harbor for Allan to leave his ship for a spell. Someplace he can get it overhauled and brought up to snuff."

"Where's that Capn'", Kaylee asked, wondering where they could go for that kind of work.

A smile splitting his face, Mal replied, "I was thinking of leavin' Free Bird with your Pa'."

Kaylee's eyes shot wide, "My Pa'…you mean we're goin to… I mean I'm goin'…"

"Home, Kaylee, "Mal said cutting her off, "Been near on five years since you joined the crew and we ain't been back in that time. Besides, way you two keep carryin' on, I figure it's time Simon there met your folks…" Mal trailed off looking hard at Simon.

Kaylee squealed with delight and jumped up, running to Mal she planted a big kiss on his cheek, "I love my Captain!"

Simon on the other hand didn't look quite so happy. In fact if a black hole were to suddenly open up next to him he would have willingly jumped in, not that he didn't love Kaylee, he did with all his heart. But the prospect of meeting her parents filled him with the dread most young men have in that situation.

Kaylee, not noticing Simon's pained expression, hugged her beau and kissed him soundly.

"Ain't it shiny, Simon? You'll get to meet, my Ma' and Pa', my sisters and my brothers, oh and my cousins too, have a regular family reunion," pausing for breath, Kaylee continued, "Capn' I gotta wave my folks, when we gonna be there?"

Chuckling at his mechanics giddiness, Mal thought a minute, "Not sure exactly. Figure three days on Boros, give or take, then, what bout a day to get to Allan's ship?" Mal said looking at River.

"Approximately," she said.

"Then maybe two, three days to get it up and runnin'…"

Allan nodded at this.

"Then a four or five day run ta' get you home," Mal finished.

Kaylee nodded, "I'll tell em' about a week and a half ta' two weeks."

"That should work Kaylee," Mal replied. "We'll update em' when we get closer."

"Thanks Capn'," Kaylee beamed, "Come on, River you can talk to my Ma too…" Kaylee's voice trailed off as she dragged her best friend to the bridge and the cortex.

"As for the rest o' ya, If you don't have anything to do, best be finding something and get back to work. Ain't paying you to lollygag around."

The crew started to scatter. Inara started to collect the dirty dishes. As Zoë started to leave, Mal spoke up.

"Stay a minute would ya Zoë."

"Sure Sir." Zoë said sitting back down.

"Everything going alright?"

"Fine Sir."

"Sure?"

Zoë suddenly got angry, realizing what Mal was talking about, "I'm FINE, Sir," she said as her eyes narrowed. Zoë stood to leave while continuing to speak, "and if you don't have anything else to discuss about ship business, I have work to do."

"Zoë, sit down… Please?"

Taken aback by Mal's soft tone of voice Zoë sat back down. Turning to look her friend and Captain in the eye, "What's on your mind?"

"You and Allan."

"None of your business Sir," She said, voice terse.

"Now hear me out here," Mal began, "Normally this is where I say I'm the Captain and there's no gorram romances on my boat… But, no one seems to listen to me about that anyway… Not even myself," Mal said with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Inara who was listening quietly while she worked in the kitchen.

"Your point Sir?"

"My point is that I was wrong about tryin to keep you and Wash apart way back when."

Pausing for a deep breath, Mal continued, "Wash made you a better person. And when… when he died I know a bit of you died too."

Zoë's eyes began to look a bit misty. Mal reached his hand to Zoë's and squeezed. "Now I know you're starting to have some feelin's for Allan. And I also know it's been pretty quick, you only knowin the man for a bit over a week. But… I think he's a good man, and if, and I mean if, things work out with you two down the road… Well I want you to be happy. And I have to admit ta' being a bit selfish here you understand… I want the old Zoë back. So if things do work out, you have my blessing to do whatever you decide to do."

Zoë looked at Mal's face. Seeing the sincerity there she sniffed back a tear and smiled.

"Thank you Mal"

"Gotta look out for my crew's well bein."

"Of course Sir," Zoë replied still smiling, Now if you will take your own advice, I suggest you let Inara over there take you back to her shuttle and see to your still healing wounds and leave me to runnin the ship.

"Now that sounds like a fine idea. What do you think Bao-bei? "

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Thank you for suggesting it Zoë," Inara said grinning at her friend. Moving to Mal's side she took his hand and began to lead him from the room.

"Ship's yours Zoë… Got… Captainy things to do."

"Scoot," Zoë laughed.

Once the pair had left the galley, Zoë sighed and spoke out loud to no one, "I got a co-pilot to talk to." Realizing her heart felt lighter than it had been in a long time, Zoë set off in search of Allan.

Zoë found the subject of her search in the common area, sitting on the sofa, laptop open and running on the coffee table. An electric guitar in his hands, Allan was playing something she couldn't quite hear. He suddenly stopped, reached over to the small computer and typed something on the keyboard. Just as quickly he went back to playing. Fascinated she continued to watch Allan as he repeated the process several times. Playing for a moment then doing a flurry of typing on the computer.

After five minutes of watching Allan alternately play and type, Zoë stepped down into the room, her boots making noise on the metal treads of the stairs. Looking up from the screen in front of him, Allan saw Zoë enter and smiled.

"That doesn't look much like work," Zoë said.

"Hmm? Oh, the guitar… Helps me think."

"It does?" She said, sitting next to Allan on the sofa.

"Yeah, when I get into a problem, having my hands do something helps. My brain has always been hardwired into my hands so to speak. Whether it was fixing farm machinery when I was a kid or designing electronic circuits, or even designing space ships. I always had to have my hands doing something. That's why I like hands on work. I'd rather overhaul an old engine than crunch numbers. So when I have to crunch numbers my hands need to do something… So I play."

"What are you crunching now?" Zoë asked with a small smile.

"Running the algorithms on the signals generated by that device. I'm trying to figure out how it blocked River's abilities. The program I'm running is pretty complex."

"You sound like a combination of Kaylee and River when you talk about that."

"I'll take that as a complement," Allan chuckled softly, "River is amazing, she's the closest thing I've ever run across to a walking computer. She does calculations in her head that even I have to use a computer for. And Kaylee, well if she had the education to go with her natural ability… she'd make me look like a ham fisted mule mechanic..."

Allan's computer beeped and he bent down to look at the screen. Zoë looked as well but couldn't make heads or tails out of the information on the screen. Allen pushed his reading glasses up on his forehead and rubbed his eyes, "damn," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Zoë inquired.

"Data's inconclusive… I can't quite figure it out," Allan sighed, "Maybe I'll have River look at it."

Allan took his glasses off and set them on his computer's keyboard. Leaning back on the sofa, Allan began picking a tune on his guitar. Zoë Smiled at the sound of the music.

"What's that one called?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, lost in thought again," Allan said, suddenly noticing how close Zoë was sitting. He could feel the heat from her body on his. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Allan looked into Zoë's deep brown eyes. He could almost swear there was some kind of connection happening.

"Zoë?"

"Yes," She replied, not breaking Allan's stare.

"About last night…" Allan said quietly, not quite sure what else to say.

"Like I said, I like you," She said still looking into Allan's eyes.

"Think I kinda like you too."

Zoë scooted closer, "I'm glad"

"I… Ah"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Allan reached around Zoë's shoulders and pulled her to him, their lips met deeply, Zoë's hands moving into his hair, pulling their lips tighter together…

"YES!"

Jumping apart like a couple of teenagers caught making out on the back porch by their parents, the couple looked to the stairs by the infirmary. There on the bottom step, arms crossed with a very smug smile on her face stood the ship's mechanic.

"Kaylee!" Zoë and Allan shouted in unison.

"Don't mind lil' ol' me, jus go back bout your business."

Zoë's reply was a pillow hurled at the cheerful girl. Kaylee ducked it easily.

Looking back at each other Allan and Zoë suddenly burst out in laughter. Zoë was laughing so hard, tears were running down her face. Regaining some composure after a moment, Allan looked to the grinning mechanic, still standing there.

"You need something, Kaylee, or are you just gonna stand there all day?" Allan asked.

"Oh… Yeah, I was wonderin iffin' I could borrow your computer? I got an idea on how ta' tie it in ta Serenity fer diagnostics."

"Sure Kaylee. In fact, once we get back to Free Bird, I've got an identical computer there I'll let you have."

"Really?" Kaylee squeaked.

"Yep." Allan replied as Zoë leaned against him, one arm in his lap.

"Shiny, thanks Ge-ge" Kaylee chirped as she scooped up the computer, careful not to drop Allan's glasses.

"Now scoot there girl," Zoë ordered, a smile on her lips.

"Aye-aye acting Captain ma'am" Kaylee said with a mocking salute as she turned to leave. Just before she was out of sight, Kaylee called out, "Don't be doin nothin' I wouldn't do!"

"Git!" Zoë yelled. Kaylee got.

Allan turned back to the woman leaning against him. Zoë looked at him expectantly. Alan gazed into her eyes. Thinking about how intoxicating they were.

"Now where were we?" Zoë asked her voice husky.

"Somewhere about here, " Allan replied as his lips met Zoë's. After a moment, they parted with a smile.

"Schoolboy Heart," Allan said

"What?" Zoë asked confused, still leaning against Allan.

"The name of the song I was playing."

Zoë smiled, "I'd like to hear it," she said as she shifted so Allan could play his guitar better.

Allan smiled and turned up his amplifier a little bit. Hitting one chord to check the tuning. Satisfied it was set properly he looked to Zoë again.

"This was written about five hundred years ago by a man named Jimmy Buffett. My Grandfather actually met him once at one of his last concerts. Loved his music, passed some of that along to me. I always felt this song was kind of like my theme song… Well later in my life anyway.

Allan began the intro, the music flowing from the strings. Then he began to sing in his gravelly but not unpleasant voice…

"I've got a schoolboy heart… a novelist's eye… stout sailors legs and a license to fly… I come with nomad feet, and wanderin toes…"

As Allan continued to sing, Zoë listened intently to the lyrics. When Allan finished she said, "You're right, that song fits you perfectly."

Smiling widely at Zoë, Allan couldn't believe how this woman he'd only known for a little over a week affected him. Looking again deep into Zoë's eyes he immediately knew what song he would play for her next.

Adjusting the guitar in his lap, Allan began the first chords of Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl".

Throughout the afternoon, Allan serenaded Zoë until it was time for Allan to start making dinner for the crew. Standing, he offered his hand. Zoë stood, took Allan's hand and they made their way to the galley. Huge grins stuck on their faces, Allan intent on making something extra special for his brown eyed girl.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fiction ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a budding Jayne/River romance. Also a Zoë OC pairing.

A/N: This Chapter is un-beta'd (Is that a word?) Chris, my beta has gone MIA over the weekend.

River gets drunk and Jayne has a heart to heart with Allan…

Out to the black

Chapter Fourteen – Revelations

Allan smiled to himself as he flew Serenity low over the Boros countryside. River, still healing after her dislocated shoulder, monitored systems from the co-pilots seat. Zoë stood behind Allan, her hand on his shoulder.

River looked over at the pair, a slight smile on her young face. She could feel the lightness of heart emanating from both of them. Zoë's emotions seemed to be more like what she felt from the warrior woman when Wash was alive. There was still the tinge of loss but not the darkness Zoë had been holding inside her for so long.

Allan's feelings had changed as well. His underlying self-doubt had been almost erased in the last few days. Allan had found a purpose in life here on Serenity. A man of power, wealth and influence back on Earth that was, Allan still longed for the simple life he had known growing up. Serenity satisfied most of that longing. Here Allan wasn't in charge anymore. He was just a member of the crew. It let him relax. Something he desperately needed. Not to mention the presence of a certain dark skinned Amazon who suddenly filled a missing piece of the engineer/pilot's heart.

River knew that they were not yet intimate. Allan was a bit old fashioned along those lines and Zoë was still feeling her way.

Sighing quietly to herself, River realized that now every female on serenity had someone except her. Being on the ship limited her options severely because now the only unattached male was Jayne… Jayne?

A beeping from the navigational computer broke River's reverie, "Coming up on the landing coordinates Allan."

"Got it on visual River," Allan said as he banked Serenity into a shallow left turn. A small valley came into view. The terrain consisted of rolling hills with mixed grassland and forest. Again Allan was reminded of Montana back on Earth. Scanning the ground in front of the ship, Allan spotted the small stream that was their landmark for landing. Swinging the ship around, Allan began to slow Serenity. Finding a likely spot between two stands of tall evergreens, Allan extended the ships landing legs and brought Serenity into a hover over the spot. Lowering the ship slowly, Allan let the landing feet touch the ground lightly at first. Not sure if the ground could support the ships mass. Slowly he lowered Serenity until the ships weight was fully supported.

"We're down Kaylee," Allan called on the com as he retracted the ships engine pods and began the shutdown sequence.

"We are?" Came the mechanics voice, "Didn't feel a thing."

"What can I say Mei-mei… I'm good."

"That's my Mister…" Zoë said quietly. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat. Eyes wide, Zoë quickly turned and ran from the bridge.

Allan turned in the pilot's chair, a confused look on his face.

"Wha…?"

River cut Allan off, "Give her a few minutes… She used to say that to Wash whenever he did any exceptional flying."

"Oh"

"Not to worry, she will be fine in a few minutes. I think she just surprised herself."

"You sure?" Allan asked.

River smiled at her co-pilot, "I am sure. Zoë is still healing from Wash's death. You are helping her immensely in that regard."

"I am?"

"Trust me," the young psychic replied.

"If you say so," Allan replied. Looking out through the bridge windows, Allan spotted something. A pair of wheeled vehicles were approaching the ship, "Look's like we got company."

River tilted her head to the side staring into space for a moment, "Sheriff Buford… All is well."

"Good, well I suppose we should go meet the man."

"A good idea," River agreed.

Serenity's crew gathered in the bay, Mal leaning on Inara a bit. Zoë stood by the door controls, her back and shoulders straight. Allan walked up next to her. He didn't touch her but stood close enough that she could feel his presence.

"You okay?" Allan asked softly.

Zoë's shoulders slumped as she suddenly relaxed. Letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, the warrior woman just nodded.

Allan touched Zoë's hand with his, surprised when she took it in her own. Smiling at her Allan said quietly, "I understand Zoë. I don't want to replace Wash. I just want to let you know I'm here for you," Allan paused a moment, "I don't want to rush this Zoë."

"Thank you," Zoë said, squeezing Allan's hand slightly.

"Ahem, You gonna open that door anytime soon there Zoë?" Mal asked, trying not to smirk at his first mate.

Zoë jumped, startled by the Captain's voice, "Sorry Sir," She said as she hit the button to open the cargo bay door.

"Just don't let it happen again," Mal said good-naturedly. Turning to Allan he said with a bit more sternness in his voice, "As for you… Don't be distractin' her when I need Zoë on jobs. Someone's liable to get hurt… probably me."

Allan chucked a bit at that. Mal smiled and slapped the older man on the back.

"Let's go meet the sheriff." Mal said.

Serenity's ramp touched the ground. Standing just outside stood Jacob Buford and two of his deputies, a wide smile on his face. "Welcome back to Boros."

"Glad to be back Sar-maj," Zoë said with a warm smile while grabbing the sheriff in a hug.

"Gorramit Zoë, How many time's I gotta tell ya', my name's Jacob."

"She's been with me near on ten years and she still calls me Sir," Mal piped up, "Only calls me by my name when she's either really happy or really pissed."

"Usually pissed, " Zoë replied.

Jacob laughed out loud, "Sounds like Zoë alright." Noting Mal's arm in a sling, Jacob spoke up, "Hear tell you folks had a bit of a tussle back on Aberdeen."

"Just got a little shot is all."

"Magine there's more to it than' that…"

Mal changed the subject, "Let me introduce my crew," Mal said as he pulled Inara close, "This here's Inara Serra, guess you could call her our ambassador and business manager."

"Ma'am" Jacob tipped his hat to the former companion.

"Standin' next ta' Zoë over there is our co-pilot and assistant mechanic Allan Bryant."

"Mr. Bryant"

Mal continued, "This ray o' sunshine is Kaylee Frye, our mechanic"

"Miss Frye."

"Call me Kaylee," She said holding out her hand to the sheriff.

Jacob shook the girls hand with a smile.

"That big lump over there is Jayne Cobb, our… uh security specialist"

"Mr. Cobb" The sheriff acknowledged. Jayne just grunted.

"This here's our Doctor Simon, and his sister, River who's our pilot.

"A pleasure to meet you both Miss Tam, Dr. Tam…"

Jayne's hand shot to his gun, Allan tensed up as Did Zoë. Mal would have reached for his gun if his arm had been in better shape. Simon's eyes had shot open wide while Kaylee and Inara looked frightened. The only one not reacting was River

Jacob's hand shot up, "Relax folks… I recognize them from their old wanted posters, recognized River there last time you were here. Nothing to fear…"

River walked forward and shook Jacob's hand. Smiling sadly at the older man, her words put everyone on Serenity's crew more at ease, "Knows of the Academy. Nephew went. Failed experiment, came home broken… Unfixable. Michael was a good boy but now he is insane… worse than I used to be."

Jacob's eyes widened then with a look of resignation he nodded at the girl, "Hundan's did something to his brain. Boy was smart as a whip. They told us he had a breakdown, sent him home. Now he's… he's stark raving mad. Catatonic one minute, violent the next… gotta keep him sedated most o' the time…" The ex soldier trailed off.

River squeezed Jacob's shoulder, "Not your fault, didn't know."

"I know now, did some digging, heard tell of a brother and sister from the core, Osirus or the like, Sister was another student at the Academy, a reader. Brother broke her out. Then I start seein warrants for a pair o' siblings with outrageous bounties on em'. Real strange for folks got no previous criminal record and no listing o' what they're wanted for. Make's a lawman curious ya' know."

Clearing his throat, Jacob stood up straighter. He smiled at the girl before him, "Glad your brother got you outta there. No telling what a place like that would a done to a girl like you."

Turning back to the rest of Serenity's crew, "Ain't no Alliance presence this side o' Boros, they concentrate on the big cities. I keep the peace here so they leave us alone for the most part. This place here belonged to my cousin. He passed on bout a year back, left it to me but I never changed the deeds. You folks ever need a place to hide… this is the place. There's a cabin bout hundred yards over that way, "Jacob said pointing into the trees, "help yourselves. Waters good too, figure you can top off your supplies here."

Zoë walked up to her friend and smiled, "Thank you Jacob"

The former Independent Army Sergeant Major smiled, "Guess I made ya happy there Zoë."

"Just made my day."

"Speakin o' days, why don't all a you folks follow me into town… Drinks are on me."

Mal spoke up, "Some o' us can go but I don't want to leave the ship unguarded."

"Nonsense, Just lock it up. My boys here, "Jacob indicted the two deputies, " Will watch yer ship. Good men, folks were Browncoats.

"I'm not sure…" Mal said.

"Come on, what kind o' Browncoat can't resist a drink in a 'liance friendly bar on U day..."

"It's U day? Damn near forgot," Mal said with a grin. "Lead on Sheriff, lead on."

The rest of Serenity's crew groaned except for Allan. Turning to Zoë he asked, "What's U day?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Jayne lowered the Mule to the floor of the cargo bay while Jacob pulled his ground car up to the bay door. Allan thought it looked very similar to an old Earth SUV.

Zoë, Allan, Kaylee and Simon would take the Mule to town while Mal, Inara, Jayne and River rode with the sheriff.

As the two vehicles made their way into town, Allan split some of his attention between soaking up the sights of the new planet spread before him and the scenery of Serenity's first mate in the drivers seat beside him. In the back of Allan's mind were the thoughts of the Academy and Blue Sun and how they had ruined another life in the name of the Alliance. How far did it go and how many children had been tortured. Allan vowed at that moment that he would figure out a way to find out and do what he could to stop it from happening again. The sound of Kaylee's giggling in the back seat brought Allan back to reality. Zoë was looking at him…

"Copper for em."

"Huh?"

"Your thoughts"

"Oh, Just thinking about Jacob's Nephew."

Zoë just nodded. Allan looked back at her she turned her attention back to driving the Mule. Allan smiled, watching as the wind blew Zoë's hair around. "Wow, She's beautiful," he thought to himself, "Now if I can get the nerve to tell her that to her face."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheriff Buford led Serenity's crew down a small side street. His vehicle and the Mule parked at the Sheriffs office a few blocks away. While it was late afternoon for the crew, early evening was approaching New Edmonton. While walking from the office the crew had paired off, Mal with Inara, Allan next to Zoë, Kaylee and Simon were hanging off each other as usual and even Jayne and River were walking side by side as they brought up the rear.

"Here we go folks," Called Jacob, "Sadie's… Best tavern in town."

Allan looked up at the flashing lights and gaudy neon, thinking the place wouldn't look out of place on a back street back on Earth. As the group entered, Jacob led the group to a large table near the back of the bar. Allan thought he caught a comment from Simon about if this was the best tavern in town he didn't want to even think about the worst. Kaylee smacked him on the arm.

After the group had taken seats, Mal, Jayne and Jacob sitting where they could see the front door, River, Zoë and Allan watching the back door. A slightly short, heavyset woman with shoulder length sandy hair approached. She was dressed in a black skirt over fishnet stockings, a corset that threatened to shove her obvious assets into plain view and a black leather collar. Sheriff Buford Smiled.

"Sadie my dear, how are you this fine evening?"

"Jacob Albert Buford, What did I tell you about comin in here with Browncoats on U Day?" She asked indignantly.

"To sit in the back and not raise no ruckus."

"And what happened last year?"

"A ruckus." Jacob said quietly.

"Damn straight," the woman said with a wink to the rest of the group.

"Now, how about you introduce me ta' yer friends?"

Jacob smiled, "Well, this here is Captain Malcolm Reynolds and his crew."

As the sheriff continued the introductions, leaving out River and Simon's last names, Allan noticed Jayne eyeing a scantily clad buxom blond lounging at the bar.

Sadie also noticing Jayne's gaze snickered a bit, "Marie there don't have anyone lined up yet tonight. Iffin' you want, I'll let her know yer interested. Two drink minimum first though. "

"Much obliged Miss Sadie," Jayne answered. Not noticing the evil look River shot in his direction, Allan did though.

"Now what can I get's you folks ta' drink"

Inara and Kaylee ordered mixed drinks, Jacob, Mal, Zoë and Jayne ordered whiskey. Simon and Allan ordered Beers. When Sadie got to River's order she was a bit surprised at the answer she got.

"What'll ya have honey?" She asked the girl.

"Whiskey."

"Mei-mei, are you sure?" Simon asked his sister.

Still glaring at Jayne River replied, "Straight up… make it a double."

"Your funeral girl."

"River I really think…"

"Shut up Simon."

Jayne finally noticed the look River was giving him. Cocking an eyebrow at River, he asked, "What's wrong with you Crazy?"

"Don't need false women when there's a real woman right here," She said quietly

Jayne looked at River, his mind racing. No way she said what he thought she had said. River was his friend, partner in crime, had his back in a fight… He was a no brain Merc pushin forty, and she was a twenty-year-old mind reading genius. She couldn't be sweet on him… Could she?

"I could."

Jayne's eyes very nearly bugged out of his head with surprise.

"Could what Mei-mei?"

"Nothing Simon."

The drinks arrived just then. Jayne nervously downing his two shots in short order before getting up from the table. Making his way through the crowd to the blond working girl at the bar. Desperately needing someone to take away the nasty thoughts about a certain genius pilot suddenly running through his head.

River sniffed her drink experimentally. Quickly she slammed back the whole thing in one gulp… Followed by a fit of coughing as the whisky burned down her throat. Simon stared at his sister, a shocked look on his face. Kaylee and Inara looked at the girl with surprise. Zoë frowned, while Jacob and Mal tried not to laugh. River dropped her forehead on the table with a thump.

"You okay Kiddo?" Allan asked.

"I am not sure… Is the room actually spinning?" River said, voice rough

"It's not spinning" Allan replied with a grin.

"Then my answer is no," River gasped.

Simon started to stand up but Kaylee dragged him back to his seat. "She'll be fine Simon. I had the same reaction first time I ever did that."

Simon nodded but kept an eye on his little sister.

Zoë, Mal and Jacob were laughing and trading war stories back and forth as the evening wore on. Without any knowledge of the war, Allan felt left out of the conversation. About nine, the house band started playing. The music was a little strange to Allan's ears. It sounded like a weird mix of Country and Asian music with a Techno undertone. The musicians were okay and it had a beat. A few couples made their way onto the dance floor.

Considering the taverns décor, Allan thought some .38 Special or Lynyrd Skynyrd would be more appropriate.

As the music continued to play, River seemed to come out of the funk she had been working on most of the night. Allan knew she was starting to feel the effects of her double whisky and the several beers she had followed it with.

"I'mm goin dancin'…" she announced to the table. Standing up a little too quickly, River had to steady herself before she could walk away.

Simon watched his sister weave away into the crowd, disapproval on his face.

"Relax, Doc, she'll be fine," Zoë commented, " River can take care of herself. Even drunk she could take out half this bar."

"That's what worries me."

"Don't be such a spoilsport sweetie," Kaylee said as she worked on her margarita. Deciding Simon needed a distraction, She leaned over and locked lips with her boyfriend.

Allan was nursing only his second beer and still sober when he caught sight of River dancing with a blond haired young man. It was a fairly slow song and they were dancing close. Allan saw the man's hands drop from River's waist to her backside and saw the man pinch her.

River suddenly stood perfectly still…

The young man said something to River that Allan couldn't quite hear…

The whole bar heard River's reply…

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze!" Screamed River.

"Oh Shit…" Allan said as he got quickly to his feet.

Simon tried to get up but tripped over Kaylee's backpack purse …

Inara held Mal down in his seat so he wouldn't re-injure his arm…

Zoë and Jacob got to their feet to back up Allan…

The young blond haired man flew across the room, landing on a table after River kicked him in the chest, knocking over several people and their drinks…

The bar erupted into chaos…

Allan suddenly found himself involved in a knock down drag out bar brawl. And in the eye of the storm was a very drunk and very pissed off River Tam.

Allan and Zoë tried to fight their way to the center of the room, attempting to reach River before either she was hurt or she really hurt someone else. Allan ducked a barstool and laid out the wielder of said stool. Zoë laced another bar patron with an impressive right cross. Jacob slammed a couple of brawlers together, dropping them to the floor.

River had taken out half a dozen brawlers but was slowly being overwhelmed due to her inebriated state. Two large men grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her. She let out a yelp as the men pulled on her recently dislocated shoulder. The blond haired young man had recovered from River's kick and approached the pinned girl. River tried to kick out at him but one of the men holding her arms pinned her legs.

Blondie picked up a broken beer mug from the floor, it's handle and base still intact. He looked at river and sneered, "Whore, I'm gonna make it so no one ever wants to dance with you again."

The blonde man brought his arm back to hit River in the face with the mug…

Two shots rang out almost simultaneously…

The beer mug exploded in a shower of broken glass from the bullet fired from Allan's Colt…

Blondie dropped to the floor. his hands reaching for the bullet hole in his lower leg…

The two men holding River let her go, more concerned for their own well being as they stared down the barrel of Jacobs revolver and Zoë's mare's leg…

The rest of the bar had stopped fighting at the sound of the shots. Allan looked around for the source of the second shot. Standing at the top of the stairs was Jayne, a smoking pistol still in his hand.

River smiled drunkenly, "See, always has my back," she slurred just before passing out into Allan's arms.

In what seemed like three large strides, Jayne was suddenly beside Allan. Gently he took the girl from Allan's arms and cradled River to his chest.

Jacob spoke up quickly, "Zoë, best you Allan and Cobb there get her out of here and back to your ship. I'll be along with the others once I deal with this mess.

Zoë nodded once, "Lets go."

While Jayne carried River, Zoë and Allan kept a close lookout as they made their way back to the Mule. When they reached it Jayne placed River in the back seat and then climbed in next to her.

Zoë climbed into the front passenger seat indicating to Allan that she wanted him to drive.

"Zoë, I've never driven this thing before," Allan protested.

"I'll show you how, I'm too drunk to drive it and get back to the ship quick like."

Under Zoë's directions Allan got the Mule started and underway back to the ship. The trip back took about half an hour. During that time Jayne never said a word. River still passed out next to him.

Pulling up to Serenity, Zoë spotted the two deputies detailed to guard the ship. Zoë told them to head home, as they weren't needed anymore. Grateful the two men made their way to their vehicle and headed back to town.

Allan drove the Mule into the bay as soon as Zoë lowered the ramp. Jayne picked River up and carried her to the infirmary, Allan following behind.

Jayne gently placed River on the exam chair and stepped back leaning on the counter, worry on his face. Allan did a quick exam on the River. Finding no obvious injuries. Allan turned back to Jayne.

"She'll be fine. She had too much to drink. That combined with the exertion of the fight."

"Good… What the hell happened anyways?"

Allan took a deep breath, "She was dancing with that blonde kid you shot. I saw him reach down and cop a feel and pinch her ass…"

Jayne's eyes hardened. Allan noticed the change and continued.

"He said something to her and then River yelled something at him in Chinese, next thing I know the kid's flying through the air and all hell broke loose."

"She got plastered huh?"

"Yep, and as small as she is… Well it hit her pretty hard. She's not going to be feeling very well in the morning."

"Magine she won't," Jayne said seemingly lost in thought.

Allan took a deep breath, "Jayne… I need to know, is there something going on between you and River?"

Jayne's eyes flared with anger and his fists clenched. Allan held his ground and continued.

"I caught most of what she said to you tonight before you went off with that…"

"Whore," Jayne finished.

"Whatever… I think you going off with that woman hurt River's feelings… Big time."

Jayne seemingly deflated in front of Allan, "Fong luh girl's gone sweet on me I think."

Jayne hadn't noticed that Zoë had walked up and was leaning on the doorframe to the infirmary. Keeping quiet, she listened as Jayne continued.

"Tother' day, we's on the bridge talkin' and she asked me if we're friends… We are o'course," Jayne paused, "Then outta the blue she asks me iffin she's pretty."

"What did you tell her?" Allan asked. Looking to where Zoë was standing as she nodded.

Jayne sighed, what else could I tell her… She's reader… I told her the truth that I thought she was pretty."

"Nothing wrong with that," Allan said.

"Yeah well then she up and kissed me… On the cheek."

"And?"

"An nothin. She ran off the bridge gigglin"

Allan took a deep breath, "Might as well walk the rest of the way off the plank," he thought.

"And what are your feelings for River Jayne?"

The big man flushed. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times. Eyes downcast he said quietly, "I ain't got no feelin's for the girl…"

"Bullshit!" Allan exclaimed.

"What did you just say?" the big man warned, suddenly angry.

Allan smiled. He got the reaction he wanted, "I said bullshit Jayne. I saw what happened after Zoë an me shot them blue hands… You ran right to River to make sure she was okay."

The subject of Allan and Jayne's conversation sniffled once and rolled on her side, snoring softly. The look on Jayne's face told the rest of the story to Allan. The big lug did love the little girl… he just didn't realize it himself yet.

"Well, I… Gorramit! What the hell can she see in dumb ole' Merc like me. I ain't got no schoolin' she's a ruttin genius. Side's I'm too damn old for her."

"How old are you Jayne?" Allan asked.

"Thirty eight," He replied quietly.

"River's twenty, right?"

"Yeah"

"Ain't so bad… Less of a difference then me and Zoë."

"Huh? You and Zoë…" Jayne trailed off.

"Yeah, Me and Zoë."

"Damn," the big man chuckled, "thought she'd been in a better mood lately."

Allan smiled at Zoë, still in the doorway behind Jayne, "Not counting the time in cryo, I'm fifty two Jayne. So if a beautiful woman, nineteen years my junior like Zoë can fall for an old decrepit flyboy like me…"

"You ain't decrepit, " Zoë said smiling as she finally entered the infirmary, "And I seem to have a thing for flyboys."

"Zoë!" Jayne exclaimed, "I … Uh, damn. How long you been there?"

"Since the kissin part," She said with a slight smile.

"Aw hell."

"Relax Jayne," Zoë said softly, "Before Miranda… hell even a year ago, if we'd been having this little talk, I'd be telling you to pack your gear and get off the ship before Mal tossed you out the airlock."

"Might still happen," the big Merc mumbled.

"You're a changed man Jayne Cobb," Zoë continued, "Just like Mal is. Inara's mellowed him quite a bit. He's more like the Mal I knew before Serenity Valley now. He'll see reason about this. Even if I have to hurt him," Zoë finished with a grin.

"What about the Doc?" Jayne asked.

"I'll handle Simon if need be," Allan said, "But this don't mean you can go dragging River off to your bunk for the horizontal tango. You better do this right my friend or you'll be answering to the rest of the ship," Allan continued in a friendly tone of warning.

Jayne's eyes' shot up, "Now see here, I ain't that kinda hundan. I…

"I know Jayne," Allan said with a smile on his face. "Just needed to be said."

The big man nodded.

Zoë spoke up, "First off though, I think in the mornin, I'm gonna have a little girl to girl talk with River to see what her feelins truly are on the matter. In the meantime, you better turn in Jayne, We'll put River to bed."

"A'right. I… Thanks Zoë, Allan," Jayne said as he slowly left the infirmary.

Allan carefully picked River up from the exam chair and carried her to her bunk in the dorms. Zoë removed River's boots and covered her with a blanket. Zoë slipped her hand into Allan's as they left the young psychic to sleep it off.

"Guess we better wait for the others to get back, hope there wasn't too much trouble," Allan said.

"A bar fight on U day is normal for this crew. But it's usually Mal or me startin the fight. Not River."

Allan chuckled as he sat back on the sofa in the common area, Zoë sat be side him, " I can't believe you would start a bar fight… Finish one maybe," Allan smiled.

Zoë looked into Allan's eyes and moved closer to him, "You called me beautiful."

"You are. Simple fact"

Zoë snuggled her head onto Allan's shoulder and smiled.

"I like it when you smile, " Allan said.

"You make me smile" Zoë replied.

"I'm glad"

A half an hour later, the remaining members made their way back to the ship. Mal saw that the Mule was stowed, and Jayne was on his weight bench lifting

"Where's River Jayne?"

Not looking up from his reps, he replied, "Allan checked her out, then he an' Zoë put her ta bed so's she could sleep it off."

"Good enough… By the way, good shootin tonight."

"I watch her back, she watches mine, nothin to it."

"Anyway, thanks Jayne."

Mal's reply was a grunt.

Taking Inara's arm in his, the pair made their way to the hatch to the common area where Simon and Kaylee stood, arm in arm.

"Ain't it sweet Capn'?" Kaylee said as the other couple approached.

"What's that Lil' Kaylee?"

"Look."

Mal, looked where Kaylee was pointing and smiled a bit himself. On the sofa was a very asleep Allan, with an also very asleep Zoë lying nestled into Allan's side, his arm protectively across her back, and her leg across his. Zoë had a faint smile on her face as she slept.

Mal smirked, he hadn't seen his first mate that happy in a long time, "Let's not disturb them shall we," Mal said quietly, "bout time we all head for bed ourselves."

"I need to check on River," Simon said quietly.

"Jayne told me Allan checked her out then he an Zoë put her ta' bed. Spect she'll be fine for now."

"C'mon Simon, we're in my bunk tonight," Kaylee said as she pulled Simon up the stairs.

Sighing, Mal said, "Guess they'll be making noise the rest o' the night."

"It's quieter in my shuttle," Inara said with a demure smile.

"Why Miss Serra, are you tryin to get me in your bed?"

"Every chance I get."

"Lead on darlin," Mal said smiling, "Lead on."

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fiction ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee and Mal/Inara along with a budding Jayne/River romance. Also a Zoë OC pairing.

A/N: My Beta is still MIA, no worries, pay no attention to the man behind the curtain… the punctuation and spelling errors are all his….

Out to the black

Chapter Fifteen – Pins and needles

Allan awoke slowly. The first thing he noticed was that his right arm seemed to be asleep. Then he noticed that some weight seemed to be lying on top of him. Opening his eyes slowly he saw what the weight was. It was a peacefully sleeping Zoë. Allan smiled as he took the opportunity of their closeness to study her face. His eyes took in the curve of her full lips, the slight upturn of the corners of her eyes that gave Zoë's face a slight feline appearance, the way her long curly hair framed her peacefully sleeping face, "God she's beautiful," Allan thought to himself.

Allan moved his right arm a bit to try to get the feeling back in the limb. He winced at the pins and needles in his arm as feeling returned. Bringing up his other hand to look at his watch, Allan found it was still pretty early, 5:30 to be exact. Zoë wiggled a bit in her sleep. Sensations shot through Allan's body that he hadn't felt in a long time. Allan thought that he could tolerate his arms falling asleep as a small price to pay to wake up next to Zoë.

Allan absently moved his now awake hand into Zoë's hair, fingers playing with the curls. As he moved his hand down her back slowly, he could feel the roughness of a scar along her spine. Allan could feel it even through her shirt. Zoë snuggled in tighter…

"Five more minutes baby." She murmured in her sleep.

Allan's breath caught in his chest. Was Zoë talking to him or her departed husband in her sleep? Allan decided at that moment, he didn't care.

Zoë's eyes suddenly shot open, confusion showing for a moment.

"Mornin," Allan said as he leaned his head forward and gave Zoë's forehead a small kiss.

"What?" Zoë sputtered out, suddenly realizing she was lying on top of Allan.

"I think we fell asleep on the sofa last night."

"What time is it?" Zoë asked trying to gracefully to get up and regain her lost composure.

"A little after 5:30," Allan replied, "Here let me move first, it'll be easier…"

After a little bit of wiggling around, the pair were sitting side by side on the sofa.

"Sorry," Zoë said.

"For what?"

"Falling asleep on you."

"No worries, you had a bit to drink last night, you were tired."

"What's your excuse?" Zoë asked, mischief in her eyes.

Allan chuckled, "Ain't as young as I once was. I haven't been in a bar fight since my junior year at MIT."

"MIT?"

"Massachusetts Institute of Technology, " Allan replied, "All of my degrees except for my business degree come from there, probably one of the top four technical universities on Earth. As a bonus it was only a four and a half hour drive from home. I could go home most weekends when I wanted."

"Sounds nice."

"It is… was," Allan said suddenly looking a bit sad.

"You miss Earth?"

"A little, I knew there was no going back when I left. I just didn't expect to be so late to the party," Allan said a small smile curling his lips, "But I'm glad I was late. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

"I'm glad you were late too," Zoë said just before she kissed Allan.

Reluctantly, Allan broke the kiss, "Speaking of late, It's my turn to make breakfast this morning. I better go take a quick shower and get started."

Zoë nodded slightly disappointed.

"See ya' in a bit," Allan smiled as he got up and headed for the shower.

Zoë sighed and headed for her own bunk and a change of clothes… And maybe a cold shower.

XXXXXXXXX

Allan dressed quickly after his shower, he decided he would check on River. Turning the corner from his room Allan found Simon already there.

"How's she doin Doc?"

"Still sleeping, I left some smoothers and water on the bedside."

Allan nodded, "what happened after we left last night?"

"Sheriff Buford threatened to bring assault and sexual battery charges on the blonde man River kicked," Simon said with a smirk, "That cooled him down quite a bit. I even treated the wound Jayne gave him."

"Good thing Jayne shot him in the leg. My next shot wasn't gonna be a beer mug…" Allan trailed off.

"I know," Simon, said to the older man with a smile, "That's the third time you've had a hand in saving my sister."

Allan raised his hand, "Don't worry about it Simon. She's a good kid. It's almost like she's my niece or something."

Simon smiled, "I think she feels the same about you." Turning serious suddenly, Simon wondered out loud, "I wonder why River couldn't read that man's intentions last night?"

"Probably the booze had something to do with… That's it!" Allan exclaimed.

"What's it?"

"How she couldn't read the Blue hands… that device of theirs must suppress a part of River's brain related to reading. The same way her being intoxicated would."

"An interesting theory, but how do we test for it?"

"Do you have any way of doing an EEG on River?"

"No, I don't have the equipment for that."

"Can we get the equipment here on Boros?"

"Probably not, Persephone or a core planet but not here on the rim."

Allan thought for a moment, "Okay, once we get somewhere we can get an EEG, we'll hook up River and see what her brainwaves look like when she's reading…"

"Yes," Simon said nodding in agreement.

"Then get her drunk."

"What?" Simon exclaimed.

Allan chuckled, "We see what waves show up when she's reading, and what ones go away as she becomes intoxicated."

"I'm not so sure I like this," Simon admitted.

"It's not like we're gonna force her to do it. It's River's choice. So at least run it by her once she's up… And probably after she's over her hangover."

"Good idea."

"I need to start breakfast, see ya when it's ready," Allan said as he turned to leave.

XXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Allan," Inara called cheerily as she entered the galley.

"Morning Inara," Allan replied as he flipped pancakes.

"Did you sleep well?" Inara asked, a gleam in her eyes and small smile on her face, "I know Zoë looked comfortable."

"I… Uh…"

"I was comfortable," Zoë said entering from the direction of her bunk, "I haven't slept that well in a long time, all thanks to you," She finished as she gave Allan a quick kiss.

"Glad to be of service as your pillow Milady," Allan said smiling as he gave Zoë a slight bow.

Zoë playfully smacked Allan on the arm, as he flipped more pancakes.

The rest of the crew filed in shortly thereafter, including a very disheveled and hung over River.

"How you doing Kiddo?" Allan asked her

"Mungh"

"What was that sweetie?" Kaylee asked.

"Stop talking so loud… And thinking so loud." River said quietly.

Jayne guffawed, River shot him an evil look. "This is all your fault Ape Man, I should kill you with my brain… But right now it would make my headache worse."

The rest of the crew tried not to laugh, even Simon.

"The smoother should kick in any time now Mei-mei," Simon told her quietly but with very little sympathy in his voice. River simply glared at her brother.

"Well," Mal said, "Lets us all partake of this fine breakfast Allan made us this mornin so we can get to work." Pausing for a bite of food, Mal continued, "Zoë, get on the cortex and see if you can line up a cargo tween Boros and Kelly that ain't got a tight timetable."

"No problem Sir."

"Allan, you an Jayne help Kaylee get the water tanks topped off, then the three a you head into town and stock us up on supplies and any parts we need."

All three nodded, then Kaylee spoke up, "Can we get some synchronizers Capn'? The one's we got are near burned out," she asked hopefully.

Mal smiled at his mechanic, "Sure Kaylee, make sure that you get new ones not them half used up salvage ones."

Kaylee's jaw dropped in surprise. Mal almost never let her buy new parts. Recovering from her surprise, she squealed, "I love my Capn'!"

Down the table, River groaned at the noise.

"Albatross, once you're feelin up to it, I'd like ya to calculate how much fuel we're gonna need to get from Boros to Allan's ship, do the salvage then get to Kelly."

"Yes Sir Capn" River mumbled.

"Alright once we get finished eatin, we'll get to work."

Serenity's crew went back to their breakfast and then left for their assigned tasks.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jayne and Allan helped Kaylee rig up a suction hose so they could refill Serenities water tanks from the small stream near the ship. While the pumps worked, the trio sat on the bank at the edge of the stream.

"What's Kelly like Kaylee?" Allan asked, wondering about the mechanics home world.

"A lot like Boros… Not so built up though. Mostly just small towns and villages, lots a farms an the like. My Daddy has a shop near the only spaceport. And we got's the farm bout five mile's outside a town." Not doin much with it, just lease the fields out ta other farmers."

"Sounds nice." Allan said.

"Sounds lot like my Ma's place back on Deadwood," Jayne added

"Why does that not surprise me Jayne," Allan chuckled.

"What?"

"That you'd come from a place called Deadwood."

"Ha ha, " the Merc deadpanned.

Just then, the water tanks on serenity reached full capacity and water began to spray from a vent on the back of the ship, "Shiny, tanks is full, you boys get the hose picked up so we can go ta' town."

"Who put her in ruttin charge?" Jayne groused.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"River, you got a minute?" Zoë asked as she entered the bridge.

"She is busy, come back later."

A frown crossed Zoë's dark face, "We need to talk now Mei-mei… About last night"

River's shoulders slumped, her head bowed, hair obscuring her face, "She apologizes for starting the fight, "River said quietly.

"I ain't here about the fight. And no peekin, I want you to hear this from my lips, not my head" Zoë said in a soft tone.

"Can't read, brain's still fuzzy."

Zoë smiled at the young woman, "River, look at me please."

River brought her head up, locking eyes with the warrior woman. Zoë took a deep breath and continued, "River… Are you sweet on Jayne?"

"No," River said, her voice barely audible, her eyes looking back at the floor.

"Way you said it, I'll take that as a yes."

River looked back at Zoë, eyes wide with fear, tears starting to show, "Please, Zoë… Don't tell Captain Daddy or Simon, they'll think I went crazy again, or… or think Jayne did something bad to me… They will hurt him, or kick him off the ship. I don't want him to go, we need him… I need him…" River paused a moment, almost in a panic, "Zoë, I think I love him. I have for a long time I think…I'm not sure… these sensations are new to me. I have no precedence for these emotions…I… Look at me I'm babbling. I don't know what I'm saying."

Zoë knelt down to the young pilot, brushing the hair from River's face, "Hush now Mei-mei. Not to worry. Nothins gonna happen to Jayne while I'm around, unless he does somthin to hurt you and I seriously doubt he's gonna go off with no more whores."

"What?" River sniffled.

"Me an Allan had a long talk with Jayne last night. He's scared and don't know what to do neither. But I'm pretty sure your feelins are reciprocated."

"They are?" River said, brightening slightly.

"Mn'hm, but we warned him that he better court you proper. Not drag you off and sex you up in his bunk… Even though I know's you'd be willin to do that."

River had stopped crying, although her eyes were still red, "What about the Captain and Simon?" she said, voice still small.

"I'll handle The Captain. If you want I'll talk to Inara, I figure between the two o' us he'll see reason."

"And Simon?"

"Allan will take care of your brother… Simon has a lot o' respect for him. He'll probably listen."

River lunged forward and pulled Zoë into a hug, "Thank you Zoë. Yes, please speak with Inara, she will help, " River said, eyes now damp with tears of joy.

"Now you dry them eye's up little one," Zoë said breaking the hug, "I need to let Jayne know something a' fore he leaves for town, keep this under your hat girl, till we square it with the Captain an Simon."

River nodded in agreement, "I will," She said a smile now on the girls face.

"And finish those fuel calculations for the Captain," Zoë called over her shoulder as she left the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Allan was in the driver's seat of the Mule, Kaylee next to him. They were waiting on Jayne.

"When'd ya learn how ta drive the Mule, Allan?" Kaylee asked

"Last night, Zoë was too drunk to drive back to the ship in a hurry. It's not all that hard."

Zoë entered the bay just then, smiling at Allan, "Where's Jayne?"

"Right here, jus needed ta' grab Vera," Jayne said as he climbed into the Mule's back seat.

Zoë put her hands on her hips, "What do you need Vera for?"

"Case them hundan's from last night are holdin a grudge."

A frown appeared on Zoë's face, Allan leaned over and kissed her, "Don't worry, I'll keep Jayne out of trouble." Allan said with a smile.

Zoë returned the smile, and then looked at Jayne, catching his eye, "By the way Jayne, what we talked about last night…"

"Uh, Yeah Zoë?"

"Yes."

Jayne looked to be in shock for a moment, then surprisingly a small smile formed on his face, "Thanks Zoë," the big man said, genuine warmth in his voice.

Allan winked at Zoë and accelerated the Mule out of Serenity's bay, heading for town.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On the drive into town, Kaylee prattled on about her home planet, and how excited she was to be going home after so long. Surprisingly Jayne didn't grouch about Kaylee's giddiness, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Allan pulled the Mule up in front of a large salvage yard. The sign out front proclaimed the business to be Big Dave's New and Used Spaceship Parts. Shutting the vehicle down, Allan hopped out of the seat and then helped Kaylee down. A moment later Jayne joined them.

Walking through the front door, Allan saw a huge collection of parts of all kinds spread on shelves in the storefront part of the building.. Walking to the counter with a smile, Kaylee presented the proprietor with her list.

Nodding, the man went into the back room for a few minutes and returned with a large box of parts. Kaylee carefully went through the collection of seemingly random pieces. Kaylee then did something Allan had never seen Kaylee do… She began screaming at the man in Chinese.

"Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng! Je shr shuh muh lan dong shi!"

"Now Miss I'm not quite sure what the problem is… The greasy man replied, a smile still on his face.

Jayne nudged Allan and said, "Watch this."

"The problem is that you're tryin ta' sell me a Luh-suh pair o' used synchronizers an callin' em new."

"I assure you those are brand…"

"I ain't no farm girl jus fallen offa the turnip wagon here," Kaylee fumed, "I am the Chief Engineer on a Firefly and I know my synchronizers."

Taken a back a bit, the parts dealer started to protest, "Listen missy…"

"Don't you Missy me you Wang bao dahn. Don't makes me call my personal friend, Sheriff Buford about this little bit o' fraud…"

The man visibly paled, "You're a friend of the sheriff?"

"All three o' us are, we was just at Sadie's havin a drink w' him last night."

Off to the side, Allan heard thump like someone had dropped something, looking around the corner he saw a man, bend down and pick up what he just dropped. Allan thought he looked vaguely familiar but couldn't place where, "Probably looks like someone I met back on Earth," Allan thought, turning back to Kaylee's haggling.

"… I'm terribly sorry about the mix up Miss, I'll get the other synchronizers for you."

"Thank you," Kaylee said sweetly, flashing her megawatt smile.

Jayne and Allan had moved up behind Kaylee before the man returned.

"Here you go Miss, two brand new synchronizers, and with the other parts… That will be five fifty,"

Jayne growled at the man, Allan tried to look pissed.

"I, ah… Sorry that's the full retail price, I meant three hundred…"

"That will be fine," Kaylee smiled, "Jayne pay the man."

Jayne dropped a small bag of platinum on the counter. As the man counted the money, he tried to make small talk, "Where you folks bound?"

"Hittin the black tomorrow mornin for a salvage job a few days out then gotta haul to Kelly," Kaylee replied being friendly. She wanted to be able to do business with this man next time they were in town.

"Well, pleasure doin business with you folks," The man said trying his best to regain his dignity.

Without a further word, Jayne hustled Kaylee out the door, Allan in tow.

"Well that was interesting," Allan said, "where to next Kaylee?"

"Lectronics store downtown, Gotta get a cortex transceiver and com's for your ship. That way you can talk to Serenity."

"Lead on my dear, lead on," Allan said as they mounted the Mule and headed downtown.

As they pulled away, the man who had dropped the part exited the yard and quickly made his way down the street to the docks. Approaching an old beat up ex Alliance corvette, he approached a young blonde haired man standing outside the ship, leaning on a cane, a bandage around his lower leg.

"Wes… Hey Wes!"

"What?" the blonde haired man said, obviously in a foul mood.

"I just seen them two big guys that shot at ya last night over to the salvage yard, had some pretty thing with em'."

"That bitch that kicked me?"

"Nah, some other girl, said she was the engineer on a firefly."

"Firefly huh? None here at the docks, must be parked out in the country."

"What I figured too, said they were liftin in the mornin and headin out on a salvage job. Gonna be a coupla days on that, then headin fer Kelly."

"Hmm," Wes wondered out loud, "Firefly's almost as fast as us. We ain't gonna be able to hit the black until day after tomorrow, but maybe we can head direct for Kelly. Ain't much traffic there, catch em' on the way in. Them women'll fetch a nice price on the market and firefly's are always worth good money."

The other man smiled, "Maybe we get lucky, they got more women on that ship."

"Good thinking, now get back to the yard and get them parts we need so we can head for Kelly."

"On it Wes," the man said as he headed back the way he came.

"Now you little bitch, we'll see how you dance after I cut on ya some, price be damned," Wes said to himself, playing with his bowie knife.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fiction ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and a budding Jayne/River romance.

A/N: I think it's starting to Rayne…

Also thanks again to my Beta Chris, Glad your computer is working again.

Out to the black

Chapter Sixteen–Confrontation

Serenity was six hours out of Boros on the way to Allan's ship, when the engineer found Mal alone on the bridge.

"Hey Cap, got a minute?" Allan asked.

"Sure Allan, what's on your mind?" Mal said as he double-checked the navigational display.

Allan sat in the co-pilots chair and looked to the Captain, "You might want to hold onto that gold I gave you."

"And why is that?" Mal asked suddenly concerned.

"Saw on the cortex the other day that gold prices took a dump… Big time"

"How big?"

"Down 90"

"Wuo de ma," Mal exclaimed. Suddenly slightly angry, "And you were gonna tell me this when?"

"Sorry Mal. Slipped my mind, been a little distracted lately."

"This distraction wouldn't take the shape of my first mate would it?"

"Um…"

Mal chuckled, anger forgotten, "Not to worry Allan. I understand. Zoë's a fine woman and I'll admit you've done wonders for her. Ain't see Zoë this… well, content since Wash."

Allan thought for a moment, looking at the dinosaurs on the console, "Wish I could have met him,"

"I like to think he woulda liked you… Less you were chasin' his wife. Man could get a mite jealous."

"No doubt," Allan said with a slight chuckle, "I'd fight for Zoë if I was in his place."

"Glad to hear you say that."

Allan looked at the Captain for a moment, "You're worried about her though… what would happen if I suddenly up and left once my ship was running…"

"Thought crossed my mind," Mal said seriously.

Allan looked Mal in the eyes, "I can assure you that I'm here for as long as you or Zoë want me here…"

"And if Zoë suddenly don't want you here?"

"Then if that happens, drop me at my ship and I'm history."

"You'd do that?"

"Yep, you all have a good thing here, a family. I wouldn't want to mess that up. Wouldn't be fair to the rest. But…" Allan paused, "I really don't see this scenario happening anytime soon… or ever."

Mal replied, "Neither do I Allan. Zoë's more likely to shoot you if you piss her off enough to not want you here."

Allan looked hard at Mal, he saw the Captains mouth curl up a little bit and the two men broke out in laughter.

XXXXXXXX

Jayne sat at the table, his collection of guns spread out as he cleaned them. Taking his time, he worked on each carefully. Looking up he saw River silently enter the galley.

"Hey there girl."

River smiled at him, "May I assist you Jayne?"

"You can clean Mary o' there."

River reached for the small revolver, swinging the cylinder open to make sure it was unloaded, River began to disassemble the weapon. The pair worked like that for over an hour, finishing one gun and moving on to the next. Almost never speaking, absorbed in their work.

Finally the pair finished cleaning all of Jayne's guns. River smiled at Jayne and rose to leave, "I need to check our course."

"Nope, Mal's on the bridge, you still got one more gun to clean," Jayne said as he pulled a box from under the table.

"Jayne, what gun?"

"Open the box," Jayne said as he leaned back in his chair, smiling.

Eyes curious, River opened the box. She let out a gasp when she saw what was inside.

"Saw ya eyein one like it back in that gun shop on Santo few weeks back, picked this one up in town yesterday" Jayne explained as River pulled a small frame semi-automatic pistol from the box.

"Jayne, I…"

"Mal said you were gonna be goin on more jobs now, you's need the right hardware ta back me up. Polymer frame, light and small, fit yer hand bettern' that cannon you been carryin. Got fifteen shots instead o' the six ya got now, four spare clips and two holsters," Jayne finished.

Still stunned, River asked, "Two holsters?"

"Yep, this one here," Jayne said indicating an item in the box, "is a tactical holster like the one Gramps uses. Won't slow ya down the way that old leather one ya got does. Should let ya do them crazy flips and the like you do without the damn gun fallin out."

"And the other?" River said, a smile forming on her face.

"It's a convertible. You's can wear's it as a shoulder rig iffin' you got a jacket or coat on, and when you's wearin one o' yer frilly dresses, you can strap it to your thigh, outta sight."

With a squeal, River jumped up and hugged Jayne, giving the big man a platonic peck on the lips. Jayne's eyes shot wide open, so did River's.

"Did… did you jus kiss me on th' lips girl?"

River just nodded, her breath suddenly short.

"Thought so…"

"Jayne?" River said, a little fear in her voice.

"I might be inclined to let you do that again," the big man said, his voice low.

River leaned in, tentatively and kissed Jayne again, her lips lingering on his longer.

"I thought you didn't kiss em' on the lips Jayne," River said quietly after they parted.

"I save that priv'lige fer crazy girl pilots."

"I'll see if I can find one…"

"Gots one right here," Jayne said, gently pulling River into his lap and kissing her again.

"Jayne! What in the sphincter o' hell you doin to my pilot?" Mal yelled from the entry, gun in hand.

River leaped from Jayne's lap, eyes wide with fear, the big man falling over backwards in his chair.

Down in the passenger lounge, Allan was playing his guitar for Zoë again. Stopping suddenly, he said," Did you just hear…?"

Zoë nodded, "Lets go."

Entering the galley at a dead run, Zoë and Allan found Mal standing over Jayne laying flat on his back, Mal's gun inches from the Merc's forehead.

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze!" Mal screamed.

"Mal!" Zoë yelled, "you're scaring River!"

Mal glanced quickly over to see River cowering in the corner, tears running down her cheeks.

"Mal put the gun down," Allan said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Shut up Allan, Ain't none o' your affair!" Mal yelled, attention back on Jayne

"Capn' Daddy… Please?" River whimpered, "Don't hurt Jayne."

Mal wavered a moment, setting his jaw again, he looked Jayne in the eyes, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you right now," He said through clenched teeth.

"I love her Mal," Jayne said simply.

"You… what?"

"Gorramit Mal, I love River!"

"Mal, put the gorram gun away," Zoë said, obviously angry.

Mal's gun moved away from Jayne's face but he didn't put it away, "Jayne, say that one more time, make sure I understand you right."

"I said I love River… Happy now?"

Unseen by the rest, Simon had entered the room after hearing the yelling, upon Jayne's declaration of his love for River, Simon crashed loudly to the floor in a dead faint, his head striking an overturned chair.

Allan rolled his eyes as he quickly went to check on Simon. Zoë grabbed Mal's gun from his hand and set it on the table. Mal was looking around like a cornered animal.

"Sit down now Sir," Zoë said tersely, "You an' me need a little chat."

Reluctantly, Mal sat down. Zoë turned to Jayne, still on the floor.

"Jayne, help Allan get Simon to the infirmary," she said in a commanding tone. The big man was on his feet faster than Zoë had ever seen him move before.

Turning to River, she said softer, "River honey, why don't you go down with them, Allan may need some help with your brother."

Nodding with her eyes still wet with tears, River followed Jayne and Allan as they carried Simon from the room.

Zoë sat next to Mal, "You calmed down yet Sir?"

Mal sighed and nodded, "What the hell is going on Zoë?"

"Looks to me like our River grew up when we weren't lookin."

"How long you know about this Zoë?" Mal said, voice tense.

"Since night before last, Allan an me had a long chat with Jayne."

"When were you gonna tell me about it?"

"Tonight after supper."

"How long they been rollin in the hay?" Mal said still angry.

"They ain't, hell I think you probably walked in on their first kiss."

"So they just started?"

"Yes, and don't you go thinking you're gonna keep em' apart. River's an adult, she can pick and choose who she wants."

"Jayne's near old enough to be her Pa'…"

"Don't go usin that argument on me, there's less age difference tween' River and Jayne than me an Allan. Man's old enough to be my father"

"Huh?"

"Allan's only a year younger than my Daddy would be iffin' he was still around."

Mal dropped his head to the table with a thump. After a moment he sat back up and rubbed his eyes, "I've been a real son of a bitch haven't I?"

"Got my agreement on that Sir," Zoë said neutrally.

"How am I gonna fix this?"

"First off I'd say to let folks cool off till supper. Allan's gonna need that time to get Simon calmed down once he wakes up."

"That might take some work," Mal said, a slight smile curling his lips.

"I think he can handle it."

"Magine so, He's a good man,"

"I wouldn't have one who wasn't Sir."

"Well I better go have a little talk with Inara, so's she doesn't come into this blind."

"Good idea Sir."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Simon!" Kaylee cried as she saw Allan and Jayne carry the doctor into the infirmary, carefully the men placed Simon on the exam bed.

"Allan, wha' happened?"

"Simon fainted."

"Huh? How'd that happen?"

"Kaylee please, can you go sit with River a minute, she's pretty upset as well. Simon will be fine. He just had a shock to his system. It made his blood pressure drop so he fainted. The cut's not bad, just couple of weaves with take care of it." Allan said soothingly. It surprised him how easy he could slip back into his old paramedic bedside manner after thirty years.

Simon's eyes suddenly popped open and he groaned. Looking around the room wildly for a moment. When his eyes locked on Jayne, he started to speak.

"You son of a…"

"Simon shut up!" Allan spat, his voice like cold steel. Simon's eyes widened, and he started to protest but one look at Allan's face told him to be quiet a moment.

Turning to Jayne, Allan said quietly, "Jayne, take Kaylee outside to sit with River. We'll be done here in a minute, please close the door."

Jayne nodded quickly, hustling the protesting mechanic out the door, shutting it behind him.

Turning his attention back to Simon, Allan spoke again in a more consoling tone.

"Before you open your mouth again Simon, hear me out."

Clearly upset Simon nodded, "Okay"

"First off I need to get a couple of weaves on that lac on your forehead. Then I'm gonna check you for head trauma… Understand?"

"Yes"

Working quickly, Allan applied the weaves and then, grabbing a penlight, checked Simon's pupils, "Any dizziness?"

"No,"

"Double vision?"

"None"

"Headache?"

A little."

"Okay, probably not concussed…"

"I'm fine," Simon said trying to get up off the table…

Allan slammed the young doctor back onto the table, one hand against his chest. Simon was surprised by Allan's strength.

"You're starting to piss me off boy," Allan snarled, "You agreed to let me say my peace."

Simon nodded, eyes wide. He had never seen Allan angry before, and it actually frightened him a little to see him in this mood. At the moment, Allan seemed to be a frightening combination of Jayne and the Captain.

"Now then," Allan continued, voice still tinged with anger, "Me and Zoë had a chat with Jayne the other night after the bar fight. Seem's your sister has fallen in love with Jayne. Zoë spoke to River and confirmed her feelings. Jayne's damn scared because he feels the same way. The big lunk loves that girl something fierce. Far as I can tell, it's not a spur of the moment thing either," Allan paused for a moment.

"Now the way I figure it, they've been friends now for nearly two years now, right?"

"Yes," Simon said quietly.

"Zoë told me about you and your sister's history with Jayne, but would you admit now he's changed man in that regard?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust him to protect the lives of anyone on this ship?"

"Of course"

"Now I'm sure you are worried about the age difference, correct?"

Simon nodded.

"There's less difference between your sister and Jayne then there is between Zoë and me. I may be a bit biased here but I don't see a problem from any of you about us… Right?"

"No you don't, "Simon admitted.

"Alright then, now I want you to think hard about this. Not that age matters none but if I were Jayne's age, would you consider me a suitable suitor for your sister?"

"I… I suppose so…"

"See, here comes my point, you know the difference between Jayne and myself?"

"No I don't," Simon admitted.

"School."

"What?"

"School, an education. I grew up on a farm, we weren't poor but we weren't rich either. We got by on what little profit the farm made and my Grandfathers military pension. I'm damn smart Simon, but the only reason I'm where I am today is that I got lucky and earned a full scholarship to go to college. If not for that, I'd have died four hundred years ago, a farmer on a dying planet and you wouldn't even be sitting here."

Comprehension started to show on Simon's face, "I think I see your point."

Allan nodded and continued, "I didn't think you were that shallow Simon. Now Jayne is not an educated man, but he's not stupid. He has street smarts, he's a survivor, and you have to be in his line of work. Personally I can't see anyone better to keep your sister safe. And since he loves her, he'll move heaven and earth to keep her from harm."

Simon nodded again.

"We straight now Simon?" Allan said, offering his hand to the younger man.

Simon sighed, knowing Allan was right. If Jayne truly loved River, Simon could think of no one better to keep her safe, "As usual it seems I've made an ass of myself." Simon said, taking Allan's offered hand.

"Not an ass, just the typical overprotective big brother. If you'd been anyone but her brother, I'd have beat the crap out of you," Allan said with a wink, "Now, you calm enough to have a civil conversation with Jayne and your sister?"

"I think I am."

"Good, lets go."

Allan opened the infirmary door to find a small crowd. Everyone was there excepting the Captain and Inara. River, eyes still red from crying sat on the sofa, Kaylee softly brushing her hair. Jayne sat in the big recliner, apprehension visible on his face. Zoë sat on the sofa's arm. Standing, she moved to Allan's side. Allan smiled at Serenity's first mate as he put his arm around her waist. Simon walked to his sister and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you alright Mei-mei?"

River nodded.

"Is this what you want River, a relationship with Jayne?"

River nodded again, "Yes Ge-ge"

Simon smiled at his little sister, "All I want is for you to be happy and safe."

"Jayne makes me happy. He makes me feel safe, secure."

"That's all I can ask for then."

Simon rose and turned to Jayne the smile gone from Simon's face, the big Merc looked nervous.

"Jayne."

"Simon."

Taking a deep breath, Simon spoke, "Do you love my sister?"

"I do Doc."

"Are you going to visit any more whorehouses?"

Indignation crossed Jayne's face, "Aw, hell no!"

"Do you agree to date my sister for a time before you become…intimate?" Simon struggled with the last part.

"What kinda man you think I am doc, o' course I'll court her, she don't deserve no less."

Simon took a deep breath, not quite believing what he was about to say, "All right Jayne, you have permission to…court my sister," Simon stuck out his hand.

Relief on his face, Jayne shook Simons hand, "Thanks Simon."

River jumped off the sofa and hugged her brother, "Thank you Simon."

"You're welcome Mei-mei"

To everyone's surprise, River moved quickly and curled herself into Jayne's lap, wiggling a bit she giggled, "Comfy."

The room erupted in laughter except for Jayne and Simon. Simon sat next to Kaylee with a sigh.

"Gorramit girl, you keep that up I'm gonna need a cold shower" the big man groused.

Feeling the stress of the last half an hour bleed out of him, Allan leaned down and kissed Zoë's forehead, "Is Mal taken care of?"

"I calmed him down and got my point across. Inara's reading him the second chapter o' the riot act now."

"Good," Allan sighed, "I think I need a drink."

"It's only 3:30," Zoë said.

"To quote an old song I know, it's five o'clock somewhere, darlin."

"I can agree with that," Zoë said smiling. Turning to Jayne she ordered, "better get your guns offa the table before supper Jayne, or you don't get none, I'm cookin tonight so I'll make sure."

"On it Zoë. C'mon Crazy, gotta finish cleanin your new gun." Jayne said as he stood, River still in his arms, "Git down girl, Ain't gonna carry ya up there."

A huge smile on her face, River complied. Hand in hand Serenity's newest couple climbed the stairs headed for the galley.

"Oh no," Simon said suddenly.

"What?" Allan asked.

"Jayne bought her a gun."

"What's so wrong with that?" Allan said.

Zoë replied, "If Jayne bought her a gun he's serious, be like buying an engagement ring iffn' it were someone else."

"Ah…"

"Speakin o' engagement rings, when you gonna do any shoppin long those lines sweetie?" Kaylee inquired of Simon.

Simon turned pale and started to babble. Beating a hasty retreat, Allan and Zoë headed for the galley and a good stiff drink.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fiction ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and a budding Jayne/River romance.

A/N I apologize in advance for this chapter, it's a bit long, boring and technical. But unfortunately it's needed as a bridge to the action that's forthcoming. I promise more Allan/Zoë, River/Jayne and Kaylee/Simon in the next installment

Also Thanks again to My Beta Chris. Catching some of my lack of sleep induced screw ups.

Out to the black

Chapter Seventeen –Free Bird

Allan awoke early. Today was the day. Serenity was scheduled to rendezvous with Allan's own ship, Free Bird in a few hours. Stretching, Allan felt the familiar pops from his back. "Gotta get a better mattress for this bunk," Allan said to himself.

Grabbing his clothes for the day, Allan made his way to the shower. Using the hot water to clear his mind and loosen his muscles, he thought back on the previous night's dinner.

To say the conversation was strained would be an understatement. The usual banter was non-existent. The sudden revelation that River and Jayne loved each other put the Captain and Simon on edge. While reluctantly accepting the situation, they were far from happy about it. Mal seemed to be boiling under the surface and kept shooting evil glances down the table to Jayne. To his credit, Jayne stayed silent for the most part during the meal. He and River sat side-by-side, keeping a comfortable distance between them, mostly for Mal's benefit.

Simon seemed to be depressed. He mostly pushed his food around his plate only eating after Kaylee got on his case. Inara, ever the diplomat, did her best to keep things friendly. However her success was limited.

The only ones acting in anyway normal were Zoë and he, Allan thought.

After the meal, Jayne excused himself and headed in the direction of his bunk. Allan and River cleared the table and started on the dishes. Mal and Zoë nursed their coffees while Inara sipped her tea. Simon and Kaylee had departed for points unknown on the ship. The silence at the table was almost deafening. Mal doing his best to stare a hole in the table, while Inara and Zoë did their best to ignore him for the moment.

River's brows were knit together like she had a headache. Unable to take any more silence, River put down the pan she was in the process of washing and dried her hands.

Quickly River jumped on top of the table and sat cross-legged in front of Mal. The Captain leaned back, looking strangely at his pilot. River reached out and poked Mal in the center of his forehead.

"Too loud," She said poking him again, "Makes my head hurt."

"Sorry, Albatross."

Inara and Zoë grinned at each other, knowing Mal was done for. River had wrapped Mal around her little finger a long time ago. He couldn't deny the young psychic much.

River cocked her head at the Captain, "Know what you're thinking."

"No doubt about that darlin," Mal said quietly.

"And you're wrong," River said matter-of-factly.

"How's that?"

"Jayne has done nothing but be my friend; our affection has grown slowly over time until it reached this point. I am no longer a little girl and I have the right to choose who I want. I want Jayne and he wants me."

Allan could see Mal's resolve faltering even from where he was standing in the kitchen.

"You sure about this Albatross?" Mal asked.

"As sure as I've ever been about anything," River said a smile forming on her face, "Besides, Jayne has to be nice to me… he knows I can kick his pi-gu all over the ship."

Despite himself, Mal let out a loud guffaw, which dissolved into a round of laughter from all in the room.

"Yep," Allan said to himself as he shut off the water after his shower, "It's been an interesting 24 hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Allan walked onto Serenity's bridge. River was sitting quietly at the controls seemingly lost in thought

"Brought you some tea and a danish since I didn't see you at breakfast this morning." Allan said to the young pilot.

Turning to face the older man, River smiled a little, "Wasn't all that hungry. Too noisy anyway."

"Too noisy?" Allan asked as he sat in the copilot's chair.

River tapped her temple with a finger.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Allan said, suddenly comprehending.

"Thank you for all your help yesterday," River said quietly.

"You're welcome, it was the least I could do."

"You scared Simon."

"I better apologize to him for that, I haven't lost my temper like that in a long time."

"He's a boob," River said with a slight giggle.

"Spoken like a true little sister," Allan chucked in reply. Thinking a moment, he continued.

"So River, I was thinking, that maybe, once we get to Kelly me and Zoë will take you and Jayne out for a meal or something… Kind of a double date so to speak, gives you two a chance to get off the ship. With Zoë and me along it will keep the Captain and your brother's blood pressure under control."

"I would like that Allan, so would Jayne. He likes you and he respects you."

"He's a good man," Allan said.

"Not everyone can see that," River said sadly.

"Maybe that's my advantage being the newcomer here. I didn't have any preconceived notions about the crew. And I've always prided myself on having an open mind."

"I noticed that you accepted my… gift with almost no question."

"Being psychic is not a foreign concept for me, I had an aunt who could… see things. Everyone else in the family called her crazy but I always believed her."

River smiled at Allan, "Thank you for the tea, now I have a surprise for you."

Allan looked at the girl, confusion on his face. Still smiling sweetly, River adjusted Serenity's attitude. The stars shifted outside the windows for a moment and Allan suddenly saw his surprise. Floating in the black not two hundred yards away hung Allan's ship.

Allan blinked hard. He hadn't seen his ship from the outside two weeks ago when Serenity's crew had rescued him. Seeing it now his engineer's mind began cataloging what needed to be done. Outwardly Allan just had a silly grin on his face.

River moved Serenity closer moving the larger ship along the length of Free Bird, giving Allan a chance to survey the damage. Allan's gaze fell on the holes ripped in the ship's main fuel tank.

"Son of a bitch," he said softly, "Mal wasn't kidding about the fuel tank. I should've been nothing but a fireball after that hit."

As Serenity moved along side Free Bird, Mal and Zoë entered the bridge.

"I thought you were gonna let me know when we rendezvoused there Albatross?" Mal asked.

"I wanted Allan to have some private time with his other woman," River said with a wink to Zoë.

"I can understand that," Mal replied with a slight grin. Turning to the older man he continued, "What ya think Allan?"

"I'm thinking I should be dead. She should have exploded with that kind of damage."

Zoë walked up behind Allan and squeezed his shoulder. Pointing to the aft section of the ship, the engineer continued. "The main engine on the booster is junk, I can see that from here. It wasn't designed to run out of fuel at full power. Looks like the reactor nearly went critical. See that hole in the casing just forward of the main engine?"

"Mal and Zoë nodded.

"That means the safety system ejected the reactor core. The whole main drive section is junk now," Allan said, disappointed.

"What about the rest?" Zoë asked.

Allan smiled at that, "The cargo module looks fine and the command module is space worthy or will be with a little work."

"Can you fly it to Kelly?" Mal asked.

"That won't be a problem, the aft section is just a booster to get me here, the real ship is the command module. Free Bird's basic space frame is a standard early twenty second century Blue Sun Aerospace orbital shuttle… With a significant number of personal modifications," Allan said with a grin.

"What kind of modifications?" River asked.

"Let's see," Allan said still grinning, "Fusion reactor, radion accelerator core main engine, fusion auxiliary engines, mixed cycle scramjet atmospheric engines with vertical landing capability. Electronic countermeasures combined with flare and chaff pods in case someone from the Alliance back home decided I was worth shooting a missile at."

"Impressive," River commented.

"Well there's a drawback, I lost a considerable amount of fuel tankage with the modifications. So I can't make Kelly from here without help. My plan was to use the remaining fuel in the booster section as a sort of fuel station. I should have arrived in system with at least 15 fuel in reserve, enough to keep the rest of the ship flying until I could set up my fuel refining equipment. All I needed was water and power source and I could make hydrogen fuel for the ship."

"Can you use fuel from Serenity?" Mal asked.

"Not at the moment. She'll need some major modifications to use the same fuel as Serenity. I was planning on having Kaylee's father work on that."

"So, how are we gonna get the ship to Kelly?" Mal asked.

"Piggy back on Serenity." Allan said simply.

"Huh?"

"Free Bird's landing gear has electromagnets in the pads. I can extend the gear and essentially land on top of Serenity, clamp on and as long as there aren't any wild maneuvers we'll be fine. I can rig the tunnel from Serenity's upper airlock to the lower airlock on Free Bird. That way the two artificial gravity systems will be pointing in the same direction."

Mal looked dubious, "What about landing?"

"No problem Mal, just before atmo, I'll separate and follow you down, land right next to Serenity."

Mal looked at his pilot, "Albatross?"

River smiled at the Captain, "An excellent plan Captain Daddy. It will work."

Mal thought a moment, "Okay Allan, what do you need from me?"

"I need to borrow Kaylee and a couple of pressure suits."

"Don't you have your own suit?"

"I do, but it's over there," Allan said, pointing out the window to Free Bird.

"Oh… 'spose in that case I could let you borrow one then,"

"Thanks Mal."

Mal nodded, "Okay people, lets get to work."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Kaylee suited up in the cargo bay. Allan wearing Jayne's space suit since Mal's was a bit too snug on his larger frame. Jayne helped Allan suit up while Zoë assisted Kaylee.

"Don't you go puking in my suit there Gramps," Jayne admonished as helped Allan lock his helmet in place.

Allan laughed, "Been working in zero G for years Jayne, no worries."

Allan shut the visor and pressurized his suit. Kaylee did the same, "Com check. You hear me Allan?" Kaylee's voice crackled through his headphones.

"Loud and clear Kaylee, River, you copy?"

"I copy as well Allan," River's voice replied over the radio.

"Read ya fine here too River," Kaylee replied.

Allan gave a thumbs up to Zoë and she opened the inner airlock door. The pair of suited figures entered the lock, the inner door closing behind them. Allan slowly opened the outer door after the lock depressurized. Looking over to Kaylee, he said, "Care for stroll Kaylee?"

"Damn straight," she said, the smile audible in her voice and visible behind her suits faceplate, "Let's go fix your baby."

Slowly Allan and Kaylee floated through the void to Free Bird. The distance wasn't far. River had placed Serenity less than fifty feet from the other ships airlock.

Reaching the hull, Allan grabbed a handhold beside the hatch and reached his hand out to steady Kaylee. Once the mechanic had secured herself to the ship, Allan began opening the airlock.

Upon opening the hatch, Allan motioned for Kaylee to enter, "You first Kaylee, I'll close the hatch.

"Okay Allan," she replied.

Once the hatch was closed, Allan opened a valve to equalize the pressure with the interior of Free Bird. Allan was pleased to see that even after shutting down life support almost two weeks ago, the cabin hadn't lost pressure. The air would just be stale and cold.

"Okay River, we're in. Back Serenity off about two hundred yards while we power things up."

"Acknowledged Allan," came the reply.

Floating into Free Bird's small bridge, Allan maneuvered himself into the pilot's chair and began strapping himself in while motioning for Kaylee to do the same.

"Kaylee, you used the emergency restart last time right?"

"Yep, seemed the fastest way."

"It is, but it's a bit hard on the equipment. Only reason I installed it was in case there was a problem when I came out of cryo."

"Sorry bout that," She replied.

Allan smiled, "Hey it worked. I guess I'm a pretty good engineer after all if she still powered up after a four hundred year cold soak."

"Ya did fine, she's a sweet ship."

"Thanks Kaylee, if you'd hand me that checklist there, we'll get started."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After half an hour of switch flipping and computer command entering, Free Bird was alive again. Gravity was on as well as life support. The reactor had started with nary a glitch and was happily producing power. Allan and Kaylee had removed their helmets and gloves but still wore the rest of their suits.

"River, you copy?" Allan said.

"Go ahead."

"I'm going to undock from the cargo module, just on thrusters. Then I'm going to do a flight control check," Allan said his voice professional.

"Understood Allan," Serenity's pilot replied.

"Ready Kaylee?" Allan asked.

"Sure am," she replied, patting the glare shield over the instrument panel, "You's got a good girl here."

Allan laughed, "You keep that up and Serenity's gonna get jealous."

"Nah, my girl knows I love her."

Allan flipped down the glass plate for the heads up display. As soon as he did flight control symbolology appeared. Reaching up to the overhead console, Allan flipped the guards open on two switches.

"Okay, here we go," Allan said as he flipped the two switches.

Free Bird jumped slightly as the latches disengaged. Looking quickly to his status display he saw that all latches had retracted.

"Thrusting forward."

Free Bird slowly moved away from the rest of the ship. As soon as he knew he was far enough away, Allan began moving the controls. Free Bird executed a series of simple maneuvers, pitching up and down, rolling, yawing left and right. Allan then put the ship into a wild gyration and let the autopilot recover the ship to a stable attitude.

After several more checks, including a quick check of the ships engines, Allan and Kaylee declared the smaller ship space worthy.

"What's the plan now Allan?" Mal called over the com.

"I need to transfer the containers from the cargo module to Serenity. Then we can get back underway for Kelly."

"Good 'nough" replied Mal.

Six hours later, the additional cargo Free Bird had carried was transferred to Serenity. Gently Allan had landed on top of Serenity's hull, just above the galley. The magnetic clamps holding the two ships together. Slowly River turned the mated ships and started a slow acceleration for Kelly.

After a quick meal, the crew retired for the night. It had been a long day. Allan collapsed in his bunk, dead tired. Frowning he realized that he hadn't spent more than ten minutes with Zoë all day.

"Gotta make that up to her tomorrow," Alan said to himself just before he dozed off.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fiction ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and a budding Jayne/River romance.

A/N Thanks again Chris for the beta. Some mild English swear words are included

Get the hankies out folks… Gets kinda bumpy.

Out to the black

Chapter Eighteen – Re-entry

Zoë entered Free Bird's small bridge. Looking for Allan, she spotted the bottom of his sneakers protruding from an open access panel between the two pilot seats. After several minutes of waiting, Zoë lightly kicked one of Allan's feet. Startled, the engineer jumped.

"Ow! Son of a…"

"You avoiding me?" Zoë asked.

"Zoë?" came the muffled reply.

"Yep, now get up here. I ain't talking to your feet."

"Just a sec."

Slowly Allan wiggled himself out of the opening. Once he had extracted himself, he sat on the floor, leaning against the pilots seat flashing Zoë a boyish grin.

"Hey, beautiful," He said, still grinning.

"Don't you 'hey, beautiful' me… I asked you a question."

Allan's face fell. Looking into Zoë's eyes he could tell she wasn't very happy with him, "Could you please repeat the question?" he said quietly.

Zoë stared hard at him, "I said, are you avoiding me?"

Relief showed on Allan's face, "Sorry Zoë, I haven't been avoiding you. Well at least not on purpose."

"Not on purpose?"

Allan sighed, "I'm a bit of a workaholic. If I get involved in a project, particularly if I'm working mostly by myself, I kind of forget to stop working. Usually I end up skipping meals and talking to people."

Zoë still looked at him skeptically, "And?"

Standing up, Allan stepped close to Zoë, "And… I'm an idiot. I've been avoiding the most beautiful woman on the ship."

"Leave Inara out of this."

"Huh?"

Zoë tried to hold the angry expression on her face. Conceding defeat, she smiled.

"You really think I'm the most beautiful woman on the ship huh?"

"I think," Allan said as he pulled Zoë into his arms, "You are the most beautiful woman in the 'verse."

"Well if you say it that way, I suppose I could let you off the hook this once," Zoë said, just before kissing Allan.

As if on cue, Kaylee entered the bridge, "Hey Allan, can you come look at… Oops!"

Allan groaned and Zoë started to laugh, "Great timing as usual Mei-mei," Zoë said.

"Don't mind little ole' me, jes' pretend I ain't here," the mechanic said with a grin.

The moment totally lost, Zoë pulled out of Allan's arms with a look in her eyes that seemed to say, "Later, you're mine" Allan sighed, "What did you need Kaylee?"

"Oh… well I finished modifyin' your suit radio ta' be compatible with ours. But this weird kinda raft thing fell outta the storage locker and I can't get it back in."

"Raft? Oh… the aero shell," Allan replied.

"Aero what?" Kaylee asked.

"Aero shell," Allan answered, it's kind of a life raft for space. If your ship can't reenter, you put on a suit, take it with you outside and it inflates with ablative foam. Makes it a one-time use heat shield. It has a small retro rocket and whoever rides it down lands with a parachute.

Zoë looked skeptical. "And this thing works?"

"Well, in theory…" Allan said. "The numbers all work on the computer simulations I did. I haven't really done a full up test on it…" Allan trailed off.

"Sounds interestin'," Kaylee said, doubt in her voice.

"Well, I only built it as a last ditch safety system when I was doing flight tests on Free Bird back on Earth," Allan said as he shoved the large container back in the storage cabinet.

Allan looked at his watch, "Wow, almost time for supper."

"And it's your turn to cook too," Zoë said, "That's why I came up here in the first place."

"See what did I tell you, I forget stuff like that when I'm working."

"I do that too," Kaylee admitted, "but Simon usually drags me off fer meals."

Allan smiled, "Well if you two lovely ladies would like to accompany me back to Serenity, I'll see what I can whip up for supper tonight."

"Deal," Kaylee giggled as the trio descended through the tunnel linking Free Bird and Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXX

"They're late," the Captain of the old corvette, complained.

"They'll be along Pa'," the young blonde pilot replied, "You know how them salvage jobs go, stuff happens."

"You better be right Wes. Ee burned a lot of fuel to get here, if we don't find that damn Firefly and get them women, the cost is comin' outta your pay."

"Don't worry Pa', they'll be along… I got a feelin."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After supper the entire crew had gathered in the common area. Kaylee had broken out the engine wine and everyone was in a good mood. Simon and Mal had become more accepting of Jayne and River being a couple over the last few days.

Mal had noticed the change in Jayne. The big man looked more relaxed than the Captain had ever seen him. Even Simon had broken out of his depression about the pairing. He and Kaylee were snuggling on the sofa. Mal sat in one of the easy chairs while Inara leaned against him from her perch on the arm.

River sat in Jayne's lap, the mercenary's guitar in her hands. Allan and Zoë sat close together on the coffee table, Allan also with his guitar. As the music and wine flowed, the family that was Serenity healed the wounds from days previous.

About 11:00 Mal reluctantly brought the party to a close citing the fact they were scheduled to make landfall on Kelly in the morning. The crew made their way to their respective bunks, Zoë lingered a moment looking at Allan who seemed deep in thought, "You okay, Baby?"

Allan smiled. That was the first time Zoë had called him a pet name, "Fine, just hard for the engineer in my head to shut off. Going over things for the landing tomorrow."

"Sure you don't want me to fly second seat with you?"

Allan shook his head, "I'll be fine, I designed her to fly with just one. Besides they'll be plenty of time for me to teach you how to fly Free Bird. However, I did promise River first dibs on flying lessons."

"So I'm second fiddle, huh?" Zoë said teasingly.

Allan pretended to look hurt, "I promised that if she taught me to fly Serenity, I'd teach her how to fly Free Bird and I always keep my promises"

"Best you do," Zoë said as she kissed Allan, "I best be off to bed, busy day in the mornin."

"Night Zoë," Allan said with a warm smile.

"Night Baby," Zoë called over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs heading for her bunk.

Watching her go, Allan thought to himself, "Damn, I bet she'd look spectacular in a slinky dress."

Allan headed for his bunk, the mental image of Zoë in a slinky black dress in his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Allan awoke early, glad he hadn't indulged that heavily in Kaylee's engine wine. Opening his strongbox Allan brought out the small case holding the gemstones he had brought with him from Earth. Allan picked out three stones and put them in a small plastic bag. A smile on his face, Allan put the bag in his pocket, and exited his room. Looking for Simon, he found his quarry just exiting the Infirmary.

"Morning Simon."

"Good ,orning Allan," the young doctor replied.

"Simon… I want to apologize for the other day when I slammed you down on the table."

"Please, Allan, there is no need. I was being a fool."

"Well I want to make it up to you anyway… Uh, have you bought Kaylee a ring yet? I know she's been bugging you about that…" Allan trailed off.

"That obvious huh?"

"Yeah."

"I… I want to ask her to marry me, but I really can't afford to buy a ring just yet. This is frustrating. Before I got River out of the Academy, I was quite well off. And we both grew up wealthy. Now…"

Reaching into his pocket, Allan pulled out the small clear bag, "Maybe I can help with that Simon," he said, smiling.

Simon's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what was in the bag. Inside was a diamond of at least two carats as well as two rubies half that size.

"Allan, I simply cannot accept…"

Allan held up his hand, "Nonsense Simon. Consider this an early wedding present. And this," Allan said, producing a five hundred credit banknote, "Should be more than enough to cover a jeweler setting the stones in a ring. Since Kaylee loves strawberries, I thought the ruby's were appropriate."

"I…I…"

"Say 'thank you, Allan.'"

"Thank you, Allan," Simon parroted.

"You're welcome…"

Allan couldn't finish he reply as Serenity's entire structure suddenly shook violently.

"What the hell was that?" Allan exclaimed.

River's frightened voice over the com gave him his answer.

"Captain, Zoë! Come to the bridge, we're taking fire!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan entered the bridge in time to hear Mal yell at someone on the cortex.

"You Wang bao dahn! What are you doin' firin on my ship!"

"Like I told that little tramp you call a pilot, shut down now and I won't blow you out of space."

"What do you want?" Mal asked. His face contorted with anger.

"Simple, Captain. Your ship and your women, anything else is… excess baggage."

"You expect me to simply let you waltz on my ship and take what you want?"

"If you want them women to live, if not, well I guess I can make my money on the salvage of your ship's wreckage… Your choice Captain. I'll give you five minutes."

The cortex screen went black. Mal looked at his crew, "I don't intend to give him what he wants. Albatross, Can we outrun him?"

"No, that ship is twelve percent faster than Serenity, and with Free Bird docked, we do not have the maneuverability to dodge fire."

Mal looked at the older man the tension clearly showing, "Allan I hate to say it but we need to dump your ship… I'm sorry."

Allan shook his head, "I've got a better idea Mal, Let's give him two ships to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"I break off in Free Bird, Serenity goes to full burn, I drop in on his ass and lock him up with my radar, I may not have anything to shoot him with but he doesn't know that."

"Might work, But…"

"No time Mal, we got about two an a half minutes left."

"Go."

Allan turned to leave, stopping suddenly he kissed Zoë, "I'll finish that when I get back."

"Be careful," Zoë said, concern in her voice.

"Always."

Allan made it into Free Bird in just under a minute. Hitting the emergency start button, systems came online in seconds.

"River you copy?"

"Go ahead Allan."

"On my count, go full burn and start jinking."

"Understood."

The cortex screen lit back up, "Time's up Captain. What is your decision?"

"Uh, well there's a hitch…"

"Three," Allan said as he shut down the electromagnets in Free Bird's landing gear.

"What's that Captain?" the pirate/slaver Captain asked.

"Two." Free Bird gently thrusted up away from Serenity slightly, landing gear retracting.

"You can go to hell."

"ONE! Go River go!"

Serenity shot forward, accelerating away from the pirate ship. Caught by surprise, the pirate ship took a moment to start the pursuit. Meanwhile Allan had pulled away from Serenity, pulling the smaller ship into a graceful loop over the back of the pirate ship trailing the tattered remains of the pressure tunnel that had connected the ships.

River opened her mind as she flew Serenity, her mind feeling for the gunners on the pirate ship. Sensing when they were about to fire their guns, she would quickly jerk Serenity out of the line of fire.

Allan fell in behind the pursuing ship, it's engine's glow illuminating Free Bird's bridge. Allan activated his radar, locking onto the ship in front of him. The response was almost immediate.

"Pa' we're locked up, the other ships behind us," Wes called out.

"Evasive boy, evasive!"

The pirate's old corvette began to maneuver, further throwing off the aim of the gunner's trying to hit Serenity. Allan stayed with them easily.

"How we doin 'Tross?" Mal asked anxiously.

"Allan's plan is working, he is distracting them." River said tersely, concentrating on feeling the gunner's and flying Serenity.

Zoë had taken over the co pilot's position to work the sensors, "Sir, at this speed we're ten minutes from atmo on Kelly."

"Enough o' this go-se," the pirate captain growled, "Fire the missiles and blow that heap outta the sky!"

"Captain!" River cried, "Missile lock!"

"Two inbound, impact in… ninety five seconds," Zoë said, voice eerily calm.

"Kaylee! Give me everything you can!" Mal called into the com.

"We're 110 now Capn'. Any more an she'll blow!" Came the reply.

"Eighty seconds," Zoë said quietly.

Allan saw the missiles launch. A growl in his throat, he shoved Free Bird's throttles to the stops. Disabling the safety systems he brought his ships radion core engine to 120 power and adding in the thrust of the fusion engines, Free Bird roared past the pirate ship less than fifty feet away in pursuit of the missiles.

"Come on girl, you can do it," Allan urged his ship. Free bird rapidly gained on the missiles. Serenity was visible to the naked eye now, about four miles ahead of Free Bird, the missiles' only a few hundred yards in front of the smaller ship. Allan noticed that Kelly was getting rather large as well, they were almost in high orbit.

"River, you copy?"

"Go," she said quickly.

"When I tell you, kill your burn."

"What?"

"Kill the burn and when I tell you, hit the gas again… trust me Kiddo."

Allan pulled ahead of the missiles, his finger hovering over the button that activated the missile countermeasures mounted between Free Bird's engines.

"River, get ready…"

"Now!" Allan shouted into the com. Simultaneously he killed Free Bird's engines and triggered the countermeasures. Magnesium flares and metal foil chaff exploded from Free Bird's aft end…

Serenity's engine fell silent at Allan's order. Everyone on board held their breath.

"Come on you electronic pieces of junk, got a big fat target right in front of you…"Allan whispered out loud, "Come on, come on, come on…"

Free Birds missile warning system suddenly screamed its alarm.

"Yes! River go!"

Serenity and Free bird shot forward, Allan pulling Free Bird into a shallow turn, missiles in tow.

"What do you mean the missiles aren't tracking the Frefly!" the pirate captain thundered, "Those were our last two missiles! Close back to gun range. I want that ship and that damn ship that pulled off the missiles!"

Allan saw the corvette accelerate back after Serenity as he pulled abeam going the opposite direction, less than five miles away.

"Okay assholes, let's give you a taste of your own medicine," Allan growled as he tightened his turn, heading for the aft end of the pirate ship.

"Zoë, where's Free Bird?" Mal asked, concern in his voice.

"Coming about, heading back for the pirates," Zoë said, fear showing on her face for the first time, "he can't be planning to do what I think he is?"

"He is," River said, her eyes beginning to moisten.

"Allan!" Zoë's voice came across the com.

"Hey Baby,"

"Don't you hey Baby me, what the hell are you doin?"

"Just cleaning up the trash… Be with ya in a bit," Allan's voice was icily calm

"You better be."

"I always keep my promises. Getting kinda busy here, call you back in a minute."

Allan was now two miles behind the corvette and gaining quickly, the missiles just one hundred yards behind him.

Collision alarms screaming, Allan cut Free Bird's engines and popped the flares and chaff for a second time as he thundered by the corvette even closer than he had the first time…

The missiles deprived of a target momentarily by the chaff and flares, continued on their previous course…

Allan had just cleared the length of the corvette when the missiles struck the larger ships engines…

The explosion ripped the pirate's corvette stem to stern, throwing debris in all directions. The fireball was huge…

In the center of that maelstrom of fire and jagged metal was Free Bird…

XXXXXXXXXX

All that could be seen from Serenity was the explosion. River swung the transport around, headed back in the direction of the explosion.

Allan's consciousness returned slowly. At first his ears were assaulted by the sound of nearly every warning system on Free Bird. The one that got his immediate attention were three simple words spoken by the computer, repeating over and over…

"WARNING, HULL BREACH… WARNING, HULL BREACH…"

Allan's eyes shot open, smoke hung in the cabin and several panels were shooting sparks. The smoke seemed to be drifting aft out of the bridge. Allan coughed, the overpowering smell of burned insulation heavy in his lungs. Throwing off his seat belt's Allan heaved himself out of the pilots seat. Almost as an afterthought he tried the com.

"Serenity, you copy?"

"Serenity, you copy?" he said again.

"Shit."

Allan painfully made his way aft to the airlock. He felt like some one had put him inside a bag and then beat him with sticks… everything hurt. Allan's ears popped. "Gotta get my suit on, cabin's dumping quick," he said out loud, voice rough from the smoke.

Allan's vision began to blur and he noticed his nail beds were beginning to get blue. He had to hurry. Finally Allan sealed his helmet. The rush of pure oxygen making his head spin for a moment. Allan made his way back to the bridge just before the cabin pressure hit zero.

Looking out the windows actually made Allan dizzy. The ship was tumbling on all three axes. Allan, tried the auto recovery switch… nothing, climbing back into the seat, he tried the manual controls. Still nothing. Outside, Allan noticed that Kelly was close, too close and getting closer by the second.

Keying up his suit com, Allan tried again, "Serenity, you copy?"

XXXXXXXXX

"Tross, anything," Mal asked his pilot.

"Nothing on sensors," she said. I can't feel him either, there's too much emotion on the ship, blocking it out."

"Keep looking River, all we can do for the moment," Looking to his first mate, Mal inquired, "Zoë?"

"I'm fine sir."

Mal shuddered. She'd said it in the same cold voice she had used after Wash had died back on Mr. Universes moon. "Not again, please not again," Mal thought, "I don't think Zoë can do this twice."

Static and a faint voice broke over the overhead speaker…

"Ser…ty, you… py?"

Mal couldn't believe his ears, "Allan that you?"

"Mal?" came the static filled reply.

"Yep, what's your status?"

"Up the creek without a paddle."

"Say again?"

"I'm in a suit, hull's been breached, controls are gone, engines are gone, ship's tumbling ass over teakettle and it looks like I'm about three minutes from atmo."

"Anything we can do?" Mal asked, knowing in the pit of his stomach that there wasn't.

"Pray,"

"Aero shell," Zoë said quietly.

"What was that Zoë?" Mal asked.

Zoë grabbed the com, tears in her eyes, "Use the aero shell thing you showed me Allan."

"Not sure it'll work, Zoë. Ship's tumbling pretty bad and I know I'm going too fast,"

"Gorramit Allan you will try!" Zoë nearly screamed into the microphone, "You promised…"

"Okay Zoë, I'll try."

Zoë lost it then, tears streaming, she ran for her bunk. Inara who had been standing quietly at the back of the bridge, looked at Mal quickly and then followed Zoë, hoping to comfort her friend.

Allan crawled to the aft cabin. The gravity seemed to be malfunctioning now. The ships tumble throwing him around. Wrestling the bulky aero shell container into the airlock, Allan clipped a tether from his suit to the container. Closing the lower door, Allan used the little remaining air in the backup airlock system to pressurize the lock. He hoped that when he blew the emergency release on the outer hatch, the air pressure would shoot him clear of the ship like a cork from a bottle of champaign.

"Here goes nothing," he said to himself as he pulled the hatch release.

Allan shot into the black and luckily wasn't tumbling all that bad. The shell's attitude jets should be able to handle it. Working quickly he pulled the tethered canister to him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the inflation lanyard…

Nothing happened, "Why you half baked, screwed up, piece of crap… oh… oops, helps if I release the safety pin… Allan, you're a moron," he said to himself.

Pulling the lanyard again, Allan was rewarded with the casing bursting open and the aero shell expanding to its four-meter diameter. Climbing into the small molded seat, Allan began to strap himself in. Praying that the parachute still worked. Not that it mattered. At the speed he was going, he'd probably burn up on the way down. He wouldn't feel it either, knowing that he would lose consciousness from the G forces well before the heat shield failed.

"Mal, you there?"

"Right here Allen," mal replied over the com, emotion in his voice.

"Zoë there?"

"She… she left the bridge.

"Probably for the best then. Well, I've got the shell deployed, I'm gonna try a retro burn with the pack, see if I can slow down a bit, back to you in a minute.

Allan used the small retro units thrusters to turn himself around. Closing his eyes, he triggered the small rocket motor…

It kicked like a mule, Allan strained to keep the motor steady in his hands. Twenty seconds later the rocket ran out of fuel.

"Sure is a nice view from up here," Allan said into the com. His eyes taking in the vista laid out before him.

"That it is Allan," Mal replied quietly

Allan triggered the jets to reorient himself for entry, "River, you there?"

"Right here, Da-shu," She replied, tears running down her cheeks.

"You have Free Bird in sight?"

"I have her on Radar, we're about one hundred and fifty miles behind."

"About? You're slipping Kiddo."

A small laugh escaped her lips despite the tears, "I shall endeavor to be more accurate in the future."

Allan smiled at that, "River, can Serenity pick up a signal on 406 mhz?"

"Yes, I believe so. Wait a moment," She replied, "I have a signal Allan."

"Okay, that's me, if by some miracle this works, I'm gonna need to thumb a ride. You can track me with that."

"Understood, Allan."

"Mal, still there?"

"Right here Allan."

"Do me a favor would ya?"

"Anything."

"Tell Zoë…tell Zoë that… that I love her.

"You can tell her yourself once we hit dirtside."

"Not likely. I designed this rig to handle an orbital speed bailout. I'm going about eight times that speed… Don't worry, I won't feel it, I'll be out from the G forces well before the shield burns through," Allan paused a moment, "Starting to hit some air now… not much more time before radio blackout… Mal, everything in my strongbox is yours. Keep the ship flying. River, you can have my guitars and Jayne can have my guns. Take care of each other… Getting some G's here now… the plasma is actually pretty cool to watch… Hoist a couple o' beers for me Mal."

"You got it Allan."

"Good b…" Alan's voice was cut off by static.

Visible through Serenity's bridge windows, two fiery streaks could be seen crossing into the night side of the moon called Kelly, one large, one small. The large one was of course the remains of Free Bird, small streaks of light shooting off as the ship began to break up in the atmosphere. The smaller streak was Allan…

TBC

Translation:

Da-shu /Uncle

You Wang bao dahn / Dirty bastard


	20. Chapter 19

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fiction ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and a budding Jayne/River romance.

A/N Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Out to the black

Chapter Nineteen – Search

River flew Serenity almost as if she were a living and breathing autopilot. Her hands sure on the controls as the ship entered atmo over Kelly, her mind and emotions however were somewhere else.

Jayne stood behind River while she flew, his big hands on her tiny shoulders, trying to offer what little comfort he could to the little psychic assassin that had stolen his heart. Jayne's mind was in turmoil. If Allan hadn't killed the pirates that had attacked them with their own missiles, the big merc would have gladly done it with his bare hands. In the short time he had known Allan, the big man had come to respect the older man. He considered Allan a friend. Jayne didn't have many friends.

Mal sat in the co pilot's seat, staring out the windows as Serenity, dropped through the atmosphere of Kelly. No he thought, it wasn't the co pilot's seat anymore. Just like the chair that River sat in as she flew the ship was still called Wash's chair. The one Mal now sat in would now always be known as Allan's chair.

Simon sat in the navigator's seat behind Mal. Kaylee in his lap, her head buried in his shoulder as she sobbed, soaking his shirt with her tears.

Inara entered the bridge, trying her best not to break down. Using all of her companion training to keep her own sorrow at bay. She wasn't having much luck. She strode up to Mal and the Captain pulled the former companion into his lap.

"Anything Mal?" Inara said, emotion straining her voice.

"Nothing," Mal said shaking his head, "We're flying the track he took down but it don't look good… How's Zoë?"

"In her bunk. She wouldn't let me near her."

Mal nodded, "I better go see if I can talk to her…"

A faint warbling tone emerged from the overhead speaker. It went in and out a few times then could no longer be heard. Upon hearing the tone, River's hands flew across the navcom controls, trying to isolate the location.

"River?" Mal asked.

"Beacon."

"What?" Mal said as he moved Inara from his lap. Bringing the data up on the screen on his side of the bridge.

"Here," the young pilot said pointing to an area on the map display, "Very weak, lost the signal in this area."

"Beacon?" Jayne asked, as he too looked at the display.

River turned to Jayne, the tears back in her eyes. Not tears of sorrow but of hope, "Allan's locater beacon."

"How big an area?" Mal asked, urgency in his voice.

"Approximately a ten mile radius."

Mal turned to his mechanic, "Kaylee, this is your world, what's the terrain like?"

Sniffling, Kaylee moved to the display, looking at the map for a moment she replied, "Rollin hills, fields and trees… no big lakes or nothin."

"That's a big area to search lookin for one man Mal," Jayne interjected.

"I know, we'll use the shuttles…"

"Capn'?" Kaylee said quietly, "I knows where we can gets more help fer lookin."

"Where's that Mei-mei?"

Kaylee pointed to a spot almost dead center of the search area, "That's where my folks live… Daddy an my brothers can help, knows that whole area."

Mal nodded, "River, Make for the Frye place… I gotta go talk to Zoë," Mal said as he headed for his first mate's bunk, mentally steeling himself for what he had to tell her.

XXXXXXXXX

Allan's first thought was that the afterlife was really loud. It sounded like a tornado… tornado?

Allan opened his eyes, "What the hell?" He said, eyes looking around wildly.

Allan realized he was still very much alive, and still strapped to what was left of the aero shell he had ridden into Kelly's atmosphere. There wasn't much left of it. It's four-meter diameter burned down to less than two. The noise assaulting Allan's ears came from the tattered remains whipping in the airflow as he fell. Panic suddenly gripped Allan. How high was he, where was he? His space suit prevented him from turning his head enough to try and see the horizon.

The sky was bright blue. Allan knew that meant he was deep into the atmosphere. How deep he didn't know. Suddenly he punched through a cloud. Then he had an idea. He was too damn low for his liking. Quickly reaching down, he pulled the release that would separate him from the remains of the shell and allow him deploy his parachute.

With a violent lurch, Allan found himself tumbling. Doing his best to put himself into a stable body posture like his old skydiving instructor had taught him, Allan stabilized himself face down. He realized he was low…too low, his gloved hands fumbled for the ripcord.

"Please work," He whispered as he pulled the handle.

With a jerk the parachute opened, Allan's feet just yards from the tops of the trees he was heading for, "This is gonna hurt…"

Allan crashed through the forest canopy, snapping tree limbs as he fell. His feet hit the ground hard. Allan felt the pop of breaking bones as he hit, still going over thirty miles per hour. Thankfully he lost consciousness before the pain started.

XXXXXXXX

Mal slowly descended the ladder into Zoë's bunk. The lights were dim. Stopping a moment at the bottom to let his eyes adjust, he took a deep breath. Zoë heard him.

"Go away Mal,"

Ignoring her, Mal moved to the bed. Zoë was curled up in the corner facing away from him, "Can't do that Zoë… you know that."

"Gorramit, leave me alone!" She sobbed.

Mal sighed, "Zoë I…"

"I can't do it… not again. First Wash, now when I… think I'm startin to maybe love someone else, he… he… I just can't do this again!" Zoë screamed through her sobs

"He loves you too," Mal said quietly.

"What?"

"After you left the bridge, Allan said some things… First was that he wanted me to tell you that he loved you."

"He… did?"

"Yep he did, and he told me another thing."

"What?"

Mal smiled a bit, Zoë seemed to be slowly pulling herself back together a bit after her outburst, "Said he had a beacon, an if we heard it, it meant he made it… well, we heard the beacon.

Zoë sat up on the bed, eyes wide, "He made it?"

"No guarantee on that yet. Just heard it for a minute, but we got a search area to look in for him."

Zoë nodded, some of her normal stoicism starting to show.

"What's the plan Sir?"

Mal relaxed a bit, his first mate was back.

"Search area's near Kaylee's folks place. We'll be landing there directly. The Nara and me gonna take her shuttle and River an Jayne are gonna take the other and start lookin. I want you to stand by with Simon in the Mule. Most likely he's hurt, so we needs to be flexible. Kaylee's stayin with the ship and she's gonna get her Daddy and brother's to start on a ground search."

Stoic mask back in place, Zoë stood up, "Sounds good Sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonathan Frye stood on the back porch of his rambling farmhouse, a cup of coffee in his hand. The sun had just risen and he looked forward to the day. Kaywinnet, his youngest daughter was coming home today. Finally he would get to meet the young man who had stolen his little girl's heart. She had told him in letters that he was a core-trained doctor. Jonathan just wanted to look the man in the eye and see if he was good enough for his little Kaylee.

Inside the house, his wife Beth and his two other daughters were preparing the food for the little homecoming party they had planned for Kaylee.

Jonathan's musings were interrupted by the faint sound of trees breaking somewhere in the distance. Looking in the direction the sound came from he didn't see anything. Shrugging, he continued to drink his coffee as he enjoyed the sunrise. Fifteen minutes later he went back inside, looking to get another cup.

"Daddy, when is Kaylee gonna be here?" Sara, Kaylee's oldest sister asked.

"Soon Sara, coupla hours I suspect."

"Good, Ain't seen her in forever," Jennifer the other sister, said, "I hear her boyfriend is real swai,"

"Jennifer Marie, now you stop…" Beth started to say, "John? That a ship I hear comin?"

"Sounds like a Firefly," Jonathan said with a smile, "looks like they're early"

XXXXXXXXXX

"You can set down behind the barn River, ground's good n hard there, Kaylee said, eyes still red from crying, "I gotta get back ta the engine room."

"Thank you Kaylee," River replied.

"You feelin anything from Allan?" Jayne said from his perch behind River.

"Nothing definite. Allan's hard to read unless he's right in the room with me. He has surprising natural walls around his thoughts."

River settled Serenity gently to the ground behind the Frye's barn. A few minutes later the ramp began to lower.

"Momma!" Kaylee yelled as she ran down the ramp, almost jumping into her mother's arms. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Mal had to smile just a little at the reunion.

"Kaylee girl, what's the matter, looks like you been cryin?" Beth said, as she hugged her daughter.

"Long story Momma."

Jonathan strode up to the Captain, "Malcolm, good to see you again."

"Same here Jonathan," Mal said as he shook the older mans offered hand.

"Why all the long faces?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, we got ourselves a little situation," Mal said as he began to explain what had happened to Allan.

"So your man came down somewhere near here?" Jonathan asked, after Mal had explained things to him.

"Best we can figure. Plan to take the shuttles up to look, and maybe you and yours can help with a ground search?"

"Be glad to help Malcolm, I… Damn!"

"What is it?"

"Bout twenty minutes before you landed I heard some crashin out in the woods bout a mile over that way," Jonathan pointed into the woods behind Serenity.

Mal turned quickly, "Doc… you, Jayne and River with me in the Mule. Inara, you an Zoë get the infirmary prepped just in case. Kaylee stay here w' your folks."

Moments later the Mule pulled out of Serenity, Mal at the controls. River sat beside him while Jayne and Simon were in the back. Simon clutching his medical bag while Jayne held onto a folding stretcher.

A few minutes later the Mule had reached the edge of the trees. Unable to proceed further, the four crew members dismounted and started walking into the woods, River on point, feeling with her mind.

Jayne spotted Allan first. His trackers eyes caught the flash through the trees of the orange and white cloth of a parachute fluttering in the slight breeze. Running quickly through the undergrowth they soon reached Allan's side.

River gasped, while Jayne bit back a curse. Simon and Mal moved quickly to the space-suited figure on the ground. Even to Mal's untrained eye he knew Allan was hurt badly.

He was face down, both legs obviously broken, visible even trough Allan's suit. His left arm also seemed to be broken. Carefully, Simon and Mal rolled Allan onto his back. Luckily he had been spared from suffocation due to the fact that the faceplate on his helmet had shattered on impact. The suit had run out of life support some time ago.

"I need to get this suit off him," Simon said quickly, as Mal removed Allan's shattered helmet.

Jayne stepped forward with his huge bowie knife and began to cut the suit from Allan's body.

"Wuo de ma," Jayne gasped as he cut the last of the suit away.

Brows furrowed in concentration, Simon cataloged Allan's injuries, "Left upper arm is broken, ribs on both sides, Left femur, tibia, fibula and ankle as well, Right lower is broken in at least two places. Probably a concussion. It's amazing he's still alive. I won't know what he has for internal injuries until we get him back to the ship," Simon finished.

Quickly Jayne, Mal and Simon moved Allan to the stretcher. Then lifting carefully, Mal and Jayne began to carry Allan out of the woods, River supporting his broken arm with her hands.

"Kaylee!" Kaylee jumped, it was River on her com, putting the unit to her lips she replied, "Right here River"

"We found Allan, He is badly injured, Make sure the infirmary is prepared… We'll be there in five."

"Okay River, tell Simon my sister Sara's a nurse, she can help."

"Simon says to bring her."

XXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later River smoothly pulled the Mule into the cargo bay. Mal, Jayne and Simon bracing Allan's stretcher on the back of the craft.

Quickly Allan was moved to the infirmary. Jayne and Mal gently transferred him to the table. Zoë stood quietly in the corner of the small room. Simon turned to her.

"Zoë, I know you want to be here but I really think it would be better if you waited outside."

"I ain't movin,"

"Come on Zoë," Jayne said, "Doc needs the room to work, you know he'll take good care o' your man."

Zoë hesitated, looking at Allan's still and broken form. She knew they were right, but after nearly loosing Allan she didn't want to let him out of her sight. Mal spoke up using his captain's voice.

"Zoë I need you out here. We got things to see to"

"On my way Sir," She said automatically. Pausing a minute, she touched Allan's right hand and then left the small room.

"Thank you Mal," Simon said, "Close the door but send Jayne back in. I'll need his help to set the fractures."

Mal nodded, "Okay Doc, you're the doc."

Turning, Simon addressed the young blonde woman who was currently hooking Allan up to the monitoring equipment, "You must be Sara. I'm Simon."

"Pleased to met you Simon. Heard a lot about you from my sisters letters."

"May I ask where you practice nursing?"

"I'm the night shift ER charge nurse at the hospital in town."

Simon smiled slightly, "Let's get to work, shall we?"

The door slid open and Jayne entered, "Capn' said you needed me Doc?"

Simon nodded as he began to run a scanner over Allan, "In a few minutes, I'm going to need your help to pull Allan's legs so we can set the bones."

Jayne paled but nodded, "Just tell me what you needs me ta do."

XXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, a very pale and tired Jayne exited the infirmary. Dropping himself into the big recliner he rubbed his face, River crawled into his lap.

"You did well Jayne," She said with a small smile.

"I gotta whole lot more respect fer yer brother after helping with that."

"How's he doing Jayne?" Mal asked as he paced the floor.

"Doc said he's stable, somthin about his kidneys done got bruised and one o' his lungs… Biggest thing is his legs, smashed all ta hell. Gramps musta really been movin when he hit the ground. Gonna be few more hours fore Doc's done fixen them"

Mal grunted, "I'll go update everyone else down at the house."

"Where's Zoë?" the merc asked.

"Don't know how she did it," Mal replied, "but Kaylee's Momma, managed to drag her down to the house. Inara an Kaylee are there too. Well, I'll… guess I'll go down and let folks know. Uh, you'll…"

"I will notify you of any changes Captain," River said, "Now go, Inara needs you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later, A very drained Simon Tam and Sara Frye exited the infirmary. The pair collapsed on the sofa.

"Thank you for your assistance Sara, I'm not sure I could have done that without your help," Simon said sincerely.

"I was glad to help Simon, it was a pleasure to work with a surgeon of your skill," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you. I…" Simon was interrupted by a loud snore. Looking over he realized that he had missed Jayne asleep in the recliner, head back and mouth open, lightly snoring. The loud snore he noticed with a small grin, came from his baby sister, asleep in the big man's lap.

"Who is that Simon?" Sara inquired, indicating River's sleeping form.

"That's River, my sister, she's our pilot."

Sara nodded, "I'll be off now, I need a shower before I head to work"

"You have to work?"

"Just a few hours, I'm filling in for someone. Please keep me posted?"

"I will Sara, thank you again."

Sara nodded quickly and left the tired doctor to rest.

XXXXXXXXX

An hour later Zoë quietly entered the passenger lounge. Smiling slightly at the sight of River asleep in Jayne's lap. Turning her attention she spotted Simon sitting on a stool, his head on the counter, obviously asleep. Gently she nudged his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hi Zoë," Simon said sleepily.

Zoë's eyes fell on Allan, still unconscious on the medical bed. Holding back tears as she saw the extent of his injuries. "How is he Simon?" She said quietly.

Simon smiled slightly, "As good as can be expected. Allan's head injury is very minor. Barring no complications from his bruised lung and kidney's, he will be fine."

"What about his legs and arm?" Zoë said, looking at the large fiberglass casts that encased Allan's legs and left arm."

"The fractures were bad but fairly easy to repair. The left was the worst, his femur and lower leg were both broken, on the right just the lower. I initially thought that his left ankle was broken but it was just dislocated. His left arm should heal fine as well," Simon paused a moment, "It won't be easy or quick, even with the bone menders, I would guess that it will be at least a month before the casts come off. Then it will be weeks before he will be able to get around normally."

"But he'll be okay?" Zoë asked needing the confirmation.

"I believe so. In three or four months time, other than some scars, you will not be able to tell that this ever happened."

"Thank you, Simon," Zoë said quietly, "I… I'd like to sit with him for a while."

"Of course, Zoë, you can speak to him if you would like. He may be able to hear you," Simon said smiling, "I think I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Oh, I meant to tell you, "Zoë said sheepishly, "Supper's ready down at the house, Kaylee sent me to fetch you, River and Jayne."

"Thank you Zoë," Simon sighed, "Not the way I envisioned meeting Kaylee's family."

"I imagine not. Better scoot now, Kaylee's Momma ain't a woman to be trifled with."

"Simon chuckled a bit, "Alright, I'll collect the ape man and my sister and be off… Call me if anything changes?"

"I will Simon."

Zoë waited until the Tam siblings and Jayne had left the ship, pulling the stool up to Allan's right side, Zoë sat down. Taking Allan's hand in her own, she began to speak…

"We got some things to discuss here Mr. Bryant," Zoë said, voice breaking, "First off, you ever pull a harebrained stunt like that again… I'll shoot you myself."

"Next," she continued, "You damn near broke your promise to me and I ain't liking that much. Now iffin we're gonna be together, you gotta keep your promises or we're done… Dong ma?"

"Damn it Allan, I've gone an fallen in love you I think. Never thought I'd ever have that happen to me again after Wash. And here just as things are startin to go good, you up and do this fool thing…"

Zoë paused, trying to compose herself. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "So here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna get yourself better. Then I'm gonna get a slinky dress and we will go out an paint the town red. Then when we's get back, I'm gonna take you to my bunk and make your toes curl…"

"Sounds… like … a plan…" Allan said, voice scratchy and weak.

"Baby?"

"Hey there," he said slowly opening his eyes

"Hey yourself," Zoë replied, tears welling in her eyes.

Allan coughed, pain visible on his face. Zoë quickly brought over a glass of water. Allan sipped it carefully.

"Where you hurtin?"

Allan licked his lips, "List would be shorter if I told you where I didn't hurt."

Zoë smiled, even hurt as he was, Allan's sense of humor was still there, "Where don't it hurt?"

With effort Allan moved his right hand and pointed at his forehead. "Here," Zoë kissed him on the forehead

Allan's finger moved to the tip of his nose, "And here," Another kiss. Allan's finger moved to his lips. With a smile, Zoë gave him a deep kiss on his lips.

Pulling away, Zoë asked, "Anywhere else?"

A twinkle of mischief in his eyes, Allan dropped his hand in his lap…

"Now you're pushin it," Zoë scolded.

Allan laughed and instantly regretted it, "Ow! Don't make me laugh Zoë."

"Don't go actin like Jayne then."

"Deal," Allan said, his face turning serious, "Love you, Zoë"

Allan's heart dropped for a moment as Zoë sat there, her face blank. Then a smile formed on her face and she kissed him on the lips again, "I love you too, Allan."

Allan relaxed, the pain in his body seemed to suddenly leave, "Make my toes curl huh?" he said with a smile.

"And then some," was the reply.

XXXXXXXXX

An hour later, River entered the infirmary with a plate for Zoë. Smiling, the young psychic quietly left the plate on the counter. Carefully she draped a blanket over the sleeping Zoë's shoulders. Still sitting on the stool, her head on her arms, tucked up to Allan's side. Allan, asleep as well had his arm draped across Zoë's shoulders. Turning, River silently made her way from the room. Seven becomes eight again.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20

Blast From The Past

Out to the black Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This is my first Fan Fiction ever. Constructive reviews are shiny.

This fic takes place two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and a budding Jayne/River romance.

A/N: The chapter takes place two weeks after Chapter 19.

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Out to the black

Chapter Twenty – Recovery

"Zoë, just shoot me… It would be easier," Allan grumbled.

"Would you quit bellyaching?" She replied, "You act like you never had anyone help you dress yourself."

"I was five I think last time…"

"Well that's how old yer actin," Zoë replied in an exasperated tone as she slipped a t-shirt over the cast on Allan's left arm, "Now try ta lean forward so I can get this on you."

Knowing better than to say anything else, Allan complied, Zoë slipping the shirt over his head.

"Now Jayne loaned you a pair o' shorts that should fit over yer casts…"

"Shorts from Jayne?"

"I did wash em' first," Zoë said a slight smile curving her lips.

Five minutes later, Allan was dressed in an old pair of Jayne's cargo shorts and one of his own t-shirts. Zoë stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"There, you feelin a bit more civilized now?"

Alan took a deep breath. At least that didn't hurt so much anymore. His broken ribs were healing quickly. Allan smiled at the beautiful chocolate skinned woman who said she loved him.

"I do. Thank you Zoë. I… I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass. I've been taking care of myself a long time. This is just so damn frustrating being stuck in this bed with only one working limb."

Zoë crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at Allan. "You done ventin?"

Allan nodded, "Suppose so."

Zoë leaned forward and kissed Allan, "I know this is hard for you baby. Hell, iffin I were in your place, I'd a shot someone long before now."

Allan laughed a bit, a smile on his face, " So that's why Simon wouldn't let me have my gun…love you, Zoë."

"Love ya too baby…" A knock on the door frame interrupted the couple.

"Ahem… How is Atilla the Engineer this afternoon?"

"Ha ha Simon. I'm not that bad… am I?" Allan said, looking at Zoë.

"You are," Zoë agreed.

Allan groaned.

"So, did you tell him yet?" Simon asked Zoë.

"Not yet Simon."

"Tell me what?" Allan asked.

"I decided you needed a little change of scenery," Simon said.

"That would probably explain me wearing more than a hospital gown today," Allan said happily, "Thank you Simon, I've been going stir crazy in here."

A moment later Mal and Jayne entered the Infirmary with a stretcher. With an effort, Zoë, Simon, Mal and Jayne were able to maneuver Allan out of the infirmary and into the cargo bay and carefully the set the stretcher on some crates.

"Well this is an improvement," Allan said dryly staring at the ceiling of the cargo bay.

"Zoë leaned down and kissed him, "It gets better."

Mal walked over to the control panel and lowered the ramp. As soon as it was down Kaylee appeared, driving some kind of small vehicle. Looking closer, Allan suddenly realized it looked to be some kind of all terrain, motorized wheelchair. Allan's face split into a huge smile.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Sure is, Baby," Zoë said.

Kaylee spun the chair to a stop next to Allan, "Ain't it shiny Allan? Hospital in town was gonna junk it. My sister told me 'bout it so's we brought it back an me an Daddy overhauled it," The young mechanic bubbled, "We put bigger wheels on it, tweaked up the motor, rigged supports fer yer cast's and put a grav stabilizer offa old mule ta keep it from tippin over."

Allan was nearly dumbstruck. He didn't quite know what to say. After a moment he was able to speak, "Thank you Kaylee. I… I'm not quite sure how I can repay you for this…"

"Don't you fret on it Ge-ge," Kaylee said, "This is from all o' us."

"Thank you everyone," Allan said some emotion noticeable in his voice.

Mal stepped up, "There's a bit more to it Allan," the Captain said, " since you can't go anywhere in the ship other than the bay here, or outside o' course. We kinda broke inta your cargo. Seems some o' that stuff was real handy."

Allan looked to where Mal was pointing. In the corner of the bay was what Allan realized was one of the small survival shelters from Free Bird's cargo module.

The captain continued, "Set you up a room in there, give ya some privacy. Kaylee rigged up a cortex screen to help you from getting too bored. Scrounged up a real hospital bed too. Lot more comfortable than that one in the infirmary."

Allan reached out and squeezed Zoë's hand. Then he held it out to the Captain, "Thanks Mal. I really don't know what to say."

A genuinely warm smile on his face, Mal replied, "Don't have to say nothin… Fourth time you saved either crew or the ship itself. Least we could do. Now, lets get you in that chair so's you can try it out."

Jayne and Mal lifted Allan into the chair. Simon and Zoë adjusted the supports for his casts. Grinning like a little kid, Allan started to drive the chair around the bay. Mastering the controls quickly.

"So I can go outside with this thing too… Right?"

"As long as you take it easy," Simon replied.

"Before you go out roamin the countryside," Zoë interjected, "We gotta go get ready, Kaylee's folks are throwin a little shindig tonight. Everyone's invited."

"A party? Hot damn just what I needed," Allan said smiling, "I need a different shirt though, I've got the perfect one back in my duffle."

"All your stuff is in your new room Baby," Zoë said.

"Help me get dressed?"

"Oh, you actually want help now?"

"Zoë…"

Mal cleared his throat, "Guess we'll leave you two love birds to the dressin."

With a smile, Allan swung the chair around and drove it into the shelter in the back of the bay. Once inside he saw it had all the comforts of home. A large hospital style bed equipped with grab bars in various locations so Allan could move himself. A small Lavatory had been set up to one side. A hose ran from it to what Allan could only assume was Serenity's waste system. On the bed was his Laptop computer and a duffel bag containing his clothing. All of Allan's guns freshly cleaned, most likely by Jayne, or perhaps River sat on the bed as well.

"What shirt do you want?" Zoë asked as she moved to Allan's duffel.

"The blue patterned one at the bottom."

Zoë pulled out the shirt. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat…

It was a Hawaiian shirt…

"Zoë? What's wrong?"

"It's… It's a Hawaiian shirt."

Confused, Allan replied, Yeah… I even got it in Hawaii…"

"Wash used to wear these…" Zoë trailed off.

"Huh? Oh… Zoë I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"Not your fault, didn't know," Zoë said, voice low.

"I'll wear something else… Hell I'll burn it if you want. I didn't know it would upset you."

Zoë stared at the colorful fabric in her hands. It shouldn't upset her she thought. Until recently she had been wearing Wash's old shirts to bed. But since she and Allan had… well, become a couple she had stopped wearing them.

"Zoë?"

Shaken out of her reverie, she turned back to Allan, "Sorry baby, jus thinking."

"You okay?"

"I think so… I… it's just a shirt, shouldn't make any difference."

"But it does."

Zoë nodded.

"It's okay, you loved Wash. Can't change that. I don't want you to."

"You don't?

Allan smiled, "He's part of you. Part of this ship. He's the reason you're the woman you are now… The woman that I love."

Zoë tried to hold back her tears, without much success, "Allan I…"

"Did I ever tell you about Sara?"

"Who's Sara," Zoë asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Girl I loved back on Earth. Grew up together, dated a bit in high school, course I graduated early. I was in college when I was sixteen. We stayed together even while I was away at school. I loved her something fierce. Then one weekend when I was home from school, this was back when I was doing the paramedic thing… Well long story short, She had to work that weekend so I took call with the rescue squad. About midnight that Saturday night, we get a call for a car accident… bad one. Still used automobiles out in the rural areas then. Anyway, we got to the accident and I got out of the ambulance and started walking up to the wreck…"

"It was Sara wasn't it?" Zoë said flatly.

Allan nodded, "She… she was gone. I was twenty she was eighteen. I stopped being a paramedic that night. She always wanted to save the world… I knew it couldn't be saved… I went back to school that fall, and started on the path that led to the exodus. It was… well an obsession. I promised Sara that I'd find a new world that humanity could live on and maybe it would be a better one than the old one."

Zoë looked at Allan for a moment. Not sure what to say. Allan reached out and gently took the shirt from Zoë's hands.

"So we've both lost people that we loved, people that made us who we are today. And if not for them, we wouldn't have us… right here, right now," Allan finished with a smile.

Zoë smiled back, "You are a good man Allan Bryant."

"Nah," he said with a chuckle, "I just got a good woman. She makes me a good man."

"You'll have to introduce me to her sometime."

Allan looked at Zoë. Something seemed to flash between them and then they both broke out in laughter. Giving Allan a quick kiss, Zoë took the Hawaiian shirt back from Allan.

"Guess we need to get you dressed for the party, then I need to go get ready."

"So the shirts okay?"

Zoë Smiled, "It's more than okay."

"Shiny."

XXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, most of the crew had gathered in the bay. Kaylee was dressed in a floral dress, Simon in his white shirt and dark vest. Mal was wearing one of his nicer shirts. Allan figured that that was as about as dressed up the Captain ever got.

River was in a long denim skirt and a floral patterned blouse. Her stetson perched on her head, completing the cowgirl look. Jayne was dressed in his best button front shirt and a clean pair of cargo pants.

Allan drove his chair into the middle of the crowd. The looks he got wearing his Hawaiian shirt ran from confusion to nervousness.

"Uh, Allan…"

"Yeah Mal?"

"Zoë know you're wearing that shirt?"

"Yep, she helped me put it on."

"She did?" This came from Kaylee.

"We had a long discussion about these kind of shirts."

"Okay then," Mal said, trying to change the subject, "So we're just waitin on Inara and Zoë,"

"I'm here," Inara called as she descended the stairs from her shuttle. Inara's clothing was almost casual for her. A tan skirt and maroon blouse.

"Sorry I'm late," Zoë called as she came down the stairs behind Inara.

Allan's jaw nearly dropped off his face. Zoë had always dressed… utilitarian. While not hiding her curves, Zoë's usual clothing did nothing to accentuate her looks either.

But now, Allan couldn't believe that this was Zoë in front of him. While still wearing pants, they were skintight black. Tucked into black mid calf boots. Her top, also black had a plunging neckline and hugged her every curve. For color, Zoë wore one of Wash's Hawaiian shirts over the top, unbuttoned.

"Wow," was all Allan could say.

Zoë looked at Allan with a warm smile. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw the expression on Jayne's face.

River smacked Jayne on the arm, "Eyes front Ape Man," she admonished.

"Sorry Riv," the big man apologized.

The bay erupted in laughter.

Allan spoke up, "Don't we have a party to go to?"

"That we do," Mal said, "Let's be off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next few hours went by quickly. Kaylee's parents had arranged an old fashioned chicken barbecue with all the trimmings. Allan didn't realize until the middle of the dinner that he was the guest of honor.

True to his promise, Mal toasted Allan with some of Kaylee's brother Robert's home brewed beer. Zoë sat by his side, getting anything he needed. After the meal, the party moved into the Frye's barn, which had been turned into an impromptu dance hall. Colored lights hung from the rafters while a few members of the extended Frye clan had brought instruments and began playing music.

Allan had been introduced to nearly every member of Kaylee's family at some point during the evening. Allan thought that he had grown up with a large extended family but Kaylee's put it all to shame.

Before long couples found their way to the center of the barn, the lively music moving the dancers about the floor. After a while, Allan found himself alone for a moment, Zoë off speaking with Kaylee's mother. Allan felt a presence next to him. Jonathan Frye was standing next to him, watching the dancers.

"Evening Mr. Frye," Allan said.

"Please Allan, call me John"

"Okay John," Allan said.

"So, I wanted ta thank ya for savin my little girl and I'm right sorry you got hurt doin it."

"Thanks John, but I wasn't protecting just Kaylee… I was doing it for all of them."

"Don't change the facts. I wanted you to know you got family here now after you did what you did."

"Thank you."

"So is it true what Kaylee says, you came from Earth that was?"

Allan nodded, "Yup, you're looking at the oldest fifty two year old your ever gonna meet."

John laughed a bit at that, "Magine so. Kaylee told me you're the inventor o' the radion core engine?"

"That would be me… And I had a hand in artificial gravity too."

"Now ain't that somthin," John laughed, "Might have to get you a beer for that."

"A refill would be appreciated. Your son brews some good stuff, haven't had beer like this since Earth."

"You tryin to get my man drunk Jonathan?" Zoë asked jokingly as she walked up.

"Heaven's no Zoë… wouldn't be proper," Kaylee's father replied with a wink as he left to get Allan a refill.

"You doin okay baby?" Zoë asked.

"A little tired, but I don't mind. It's a good tired. I… Hey look at that"

Zoë turned to see what Allan was looking at. River and Jayne were dancing across the floor. Making a fine spectacle of themselves.

"I didn't know Jayne could dance," Zoë said.

"Looks like he's full of surprises," Allan agreed.

Zoë pulled up a chair and sat next to Allan, leaning her head on his shoulder, watching the other couples dance. Mal and Inara made several elegant turns around the floor while Simon and Kaylee danced so close it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began.

Allan turned to Zoë; he was about to say something when they were distracted by a loud squeal from Kaylee. Turning to see what the commotion was both Zoë and Allan broke out in smiles. In the center of the dance floor was Simon Tam down on one knee holding a ring.

They couldn't actually hear Simon ask the question but everyone for a mile around could have heard Kaylee's enthusiastic, "YES!" as she nearly tackled Simon to the ground.

The party descended into a round of congratulations for the engaged couple. After another half an hour, Allan was having trouble staying awake. His still healing body taking its toll.

Zoë told the partygoers that she was going to help Allan to bed. Slowly with Zoë at his side, Allan drove his wheelchair back to Serenity. Pulling into his new temporary room, Zoë helped him undress, and prepare for bed. Allan situated himself on the rather large hospital bed and relaxed. Zoë excused herself and said she would be back in a minute.

Allan had almost dozed off when Zoë returned carrying a change of clothes and wearing a robe. A questioning look on his face, Zoë dropped the robe on the floor to reveal the rather short, gold colored nightgown she wore underneath. The color matched her skin tone perfectly. Allan couldn't imagine her looking any more beautiful.

"Zoë… I can't be…" Allan whispered.

"Shush now," she replied a finger to his lips, "Ain't gonna be doin nothin tonight… I just wanna sleep next to you baby."

Zoë slowly climbed onto the bed, laying on Allan's right side, draping herself across his chest. Allan moved his arm across Zoë's back, holding her close.

Allan could feel the heat from her body through the thin material of the nightgown against his chest, the feel of Zoë against him causing his body to relax except for a certain part of his anatomy.

Allan sighed, "These damn cast's can't come off soon enough," he thought.

Zoë reached over to shut off the light, and then she pulled up the covers over both of them. Exhaustion overtaking him Allan was soon asleep. Zoë slowly drifted off listening to Allan's heartbeat and feeling him breath beneath her body.

"Soon baby… soon," she whispered just before falling asleep herself. Almost as if she had heard Allan's last thoughts before he fell asleep.

Fin

A/N: Well this is the last chapter in this arc. Not to worry. I've got more adventures planned for Allan and the rest of the crew. The next installment will take place after Allan has mostly healed. I have plans for more Blue Sun involvement and maybe an old enemy or two showing up.

Brian


End file.
